Um Homem Ops! Uma Mulher de Familia Parte 5
by Carby-Girls
Summary: Agora é a vez dela narrar os fatos. Veremos que nem sempre o amor sustenta uma relação. Com o tempo surgem brigas, desentendimentos. Caberão a eles repararem seus erros e correr atras da felicidade de novo, antes que seja tarde demais. Carby. [COMPLETA]
1. Uma Mulher de Familia

- Mãe.. – eu pisco meus olhos duas vezes sem acreditar no que eu estava vendo.

- Hum.. – eu murmuro alguma coisa e a sinto entrar por baixo dos lençóis me abraçando forte subindo por cima do meu corpo.

- Mãe.. – ela insiste. – onde esta o meu pai?

Eu abro os meus olhos, olho par ao relógio, cinco da manha. Definitivamente.. minha filha tinha algum problema com horários. Me ajeito na cama e envolvo o meu braço trazendo-a para mais perto de mim.

- Papai? – eu repito olhando para ela. – Deve estar chegando do trabalho..

- Ahhh.. – ela reclama me abraçando mais forte – eu queria tanto falar com ele...

- Falar? – eu tiro os cabelos que teimava em cair nos seus olhos.

- Sim... coisas.. se é que você me entende...

Eu sorrio para minha filha. Nossa... definitivamente, eu acho que nasci para ser mãe. Minha filha era a mais linda, mais doce, mais engraçada de todas. Ela tinha quase quatro anos e era incrivelmente inteligente. Julie começou a engatinha quando ainda ia completar seis meses. Com dez ela já estava andando de um lado para o outro. Assim que fez um ano e um mês pronunciou a sua primeira palavra. "Mamá". John ficou morrendo de ciúmes e passava horas e horas com ela tentando com que ela aprendesse a também chama-lo.

E quando ela o fez foi a maior felicidade do mundo. Só faltou estampar nos jornais como noticia do ano. Hoje eu olho para ela. Como o tempo passa voando. A pouco tempo atrás ela mal parava deitada e hoje fica correndo de um lado pro outro atrás do Carby (tive que me acostumar com o nome do cachorro.. não teve jeito de mudar isso).

- Mãe...- eu a escuto chamar de novo. Ela olhava pro teto e balançava as pernas assim como eu o fazia na idade dela. E diga-se de passagem, continuo fazendo até hoje.

Mas quando ela falava "mãe" desse jeito nos últimos tempos, eu nem precisava perguntar o que ela queria.

- Não precisa nem dizer, Julienne...- eu disse, me apoiado no cotovelo esquerdo para olhava de frente- "quanto falta para o meu aniversário?"- eu imitei a voz dela, fazendo-a rir imediatamente. Ela sorria quase todo o tempo. Poderia jurar que nunca vi criança tão feliz em toda a minha vida...

- Como você adivinhou?- ela diz, toda empolgada, se jogando por cima de mim.

- Mágica...- eu sorrio e ela me mostra a lingua.

- Mentira! - ela começa a rir e a fazer cócegas em mim, me trazendo o mesmo efeito - papai disse que você não faz mágica...- ela baixou a cabeça um pouco e completou a frase, que eu pude ouvir em alto e bom som- apesar de algumas vezes ser bruxa- ela ainda soltou um risinho e eu não me dei por vencida.

- Que foi que você disse?- eu disse o mais "brava" possível - eu escutei, hein?- eu já me preparava pra revidar as cócegas, quando vejo um vulto na porta. Meu maridinho havia chegado.

Viro para Julie e falo para ela fingir que estávamos dormindo. Logo ela fecha os olhos (que não enganavam ninguém, mas o que valia era a intenção) e eu faço o mesmo.

- Mulheres.. cheguei.. – eu o ouço falar da porta do quarto e espero ele se aproximar para dar um susto nele junto com Julie. – Mulheres? – ele insiste e vem se aproximando.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Julie começa a rir desesperadamente alto e eu sinto John pulando por cima de nós tentando se aproveitar daquele momento para faze-la rir ainda mais.

- Bom dia.. – ele se aproxima me dando um beijo breve. Nós no afastamos e eu percebi o cansaço nos seus olhos. Já era hora de Julie dar adeus ao nosso quarto para deixar o seu pai descansar.

- Bom dia.. como foi o trabalho?

Ele se levanta da cama ainda sorrindo e se senta na ponta tirando fora os seus sapatos.

- Correria como sempre.. final de turno sempre aparece alguma surpresa...

- Paaaaaaaaaai – de repente Julie se manifesta de novo e pula nas costas de John se agarrando ao seu pescoço. – o que você trouxe de presente pra mim hoje!

- Papai hoje não teve tempo de comprar nada... mas eu prometo que amanhã eu trago algo bem legal pra você.

Ele nem se virou quando prometeu isso a ela. Já sabia a cara de reprovação que iria enfrentar. A nossa vida financeira não era a mil maravilhas. Eu não me sentia bem tirando dinheiro da Fundação Carter. Mandei ele guardar o que fosse gastar agora com besteira para os estudos de Julie e dos outros herdeiros (ainda estávamos estudando essa possibilidade para quem sabe daqui a alguns anos).

- Julie - bom, já que ela tava de cara feia, piorar não faria mal - você quer dormir mais um pouquinho ou já quer tomar banho?- ela fez bico e não respondeu nem uma coisa nem outra. Desceu da cama e foi para o quarto. - Mimada demais... - eu disse em voz alta. Não era perfeita, como ninguém. Teimosa que só ela... Me lembrava "alguém".

- Nem vem falar que a culpa é minha... - ele finalmente deita na cama, com aquele risinho cínico. Bom, melhor esquecer.

- Vai tomar banho ou quer dormir?- eu pergunto, arrumando a cama pra ele descansar.

- To louco por um banho... mas essa caminha tá tão gostosa- ele alisa o lençol...- tão quentinha...com seu cheiro...

Ixi! Devia estar querendo alguma coisa. Esses dias nós não estávamos tãaao bem assim. Tudo era perfeito, mas atritos entre marido e mulher acontecem em qualquer lugar do mundo e não seria diferente aqui.

- Ok, durma primeiro então...vou arrumar Julie e levá-la pra escola- nisso eu já estava vestida, colocando o tênis e pegando o casaco. Ia saindo pela porta, quando ele me chamou de volta.

- Ei...não ganho um beijo não?- ele disse, quando chegou o rosto perto do meu- eu beijei -o de leve e sai em seguida, deixando o quarto escuro para que ele pudesse dormir até quando tivesse vontade.

Andei ate o quarto de Julie e bati na porta que estava recostada. Fui entrando devagar e a vi sentada na cama penteando o cabelo da boneca.

- Eu não vou dormir mais.. – ela fala sem me encara enquanto mexia na boneca.

- Nem vai dar tempo.. você vai ter que se arrumar.. você tem aula. E daqui que tome banho, coma e se vista chegou a hora de ir.

Ela faz uma careta e eu me aproximo sentando ao seu lado na cama. Ela logo se vira me encarando e dando um sorriso grande. Eu já sabia o que ela queria.

- Ela pode tomar banho comigo!

- Mas de novo? – eu pego a boneca vendo que era a mesma que tomava banho sempre com ela.

- Dei de comer e ela se sujou toda... parece um bebê.. - ela falou entregando a boneca para mim para que eu averiguasse se ela estava suja. - Pode? - ela pergunta de novo quando percebe que ja tinha dado temtpo de decidir aquilo.

- Se você prometer não demorar nadinha eu deixo..

Ela sorri e pula para me dar um abraço. Eu tiro o tenis que havia calçado e a ajudo a toma banho. Ela tirou a camisola, colocou por cima do travesseiro e ficou desfilando de calcinha de um lado para o outro enquanto eu ajeitava as coisas no banheiro para ela.

- Julie.. - eu a chamo e logo ela corre com a boneca nos braços e se agarra em uma das minhas pernas.

- Banho quente né?

Eu aceno sorrindo e ela senta a boneca em cima de um móvel enquanto tirava a calcinha. Sentou para fazer xixi e logo pegou a boneca de novo e foi entrando no box esperando que eu ligasse a água para ela.

Eu a puxei um pouco pra trás para que a primeira leva de água, que era gelada, não caísse nela. Quando senti a água já quente, a pus pra debaixo da água. Lavei a cabeça dela, porque isso ela não fazia direito nem com reza. Sempre deixava resto de condicionador ou xampu mesmo. Terminei e dei o sabonete a ela. Como ela mesma dizia, já era um "mocinha" e sabia tomar banho sozinha.

- Cuidado aí, hein? E não fica brincando demais que temos hora...- eu disse antes de sair do banheiro. Fui até o quarto e separei a roupa da escola. A calcinha nova e a meia branca, junto com o tênis de velcro. Olhei o criado-mudo, que tinha uma fotos de nós três em um parque, há uns meses atrás. Eu não podia reclamar, éramos realmente felizes.

- Mãaaae!- escutei ela berrar do chuveiro. Ainda bem que eu tinha fechado as portas dos dois quartos. Caso contrário, ela já teria acordado Carter. Fui para o banheiro e ela já havia saído. estava sobre o tapete, em frente ao vaso sem poder agarrar a toalha ou fechar o chuveiro. Sorri a imagem dela toda encolhidinha de frio.

Peguei logo a toalha e a enrolei. Fechei o chuveiro e ela foi andando correndo para o quarto e pulou em cima da cama, para ficar da minha altura. Passei a toalha pelo corpo todo rapidamente enquanto ela tremia os dentes de frio. Eu abri a calcinha e ela pos as perninhas dentro. Subi a peça e abri agora a camiseta, que ela colocou rapidamente também.

Eu nem precisei pedir, e ela já deitou na cama e esticou o pé para que eu pudesse colocar a meia. Em seguida pus a calça e ela sentou par eu poder pentear o cabelo enxarcado.

- Faz trança? – ela se vira quando eu havia pegado a liga de cabelo para fazer um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Então esperamos secar um pouco... – eu termino de pentear o seu cabelo e logo coloquei o tênis no seu pé.

- Posso comer panqueca? – ela pula da cama e vai andando ate o banheiro provavelmente atrás de sua boneca.

- Vamos ver Julie... o que você esta fazendo ai! – eu tento me esticar todinha para ver o que ela aprontava e logo ela apareceu segurado a boneca que molhava o chão inteiro. Eu respirei três vezes antes de brigar com ela.

- Ela vai ficar doente.. você deixar eu dar remédio pra ela?

Mas era impossível brigar com ela. A cara de preocupação dela com a boneca era tão seria que me dava vontade de rir.

- Se ela ficar com febre nós aplicamos uma injeção nela...

Logo ela sorri e envolve sua "filha" em uma toalha deixando-a na cama.

- Mamãe vai comer e volta já... a vovó vai fazer o meu café.. depois trago o seu.. durma um pouco.. – ela termina de ajeita-la e vai me seguindo para descer as escadas. Esses degraus eram um perigo. Eu evitava ao Maximo deixa-la descer sozinhas as escadas. Sempre a acompanhava evitando que algum acidente acontecesse.

- Leite com chocolate ou cereal? – eu tiro o leite da geladeira e deixo na mesa. Enquanto isso ela ia se sentando e observando o que eu fazia.

- Com chocolate... – ela sorri – e pra comer tem o que?

- Pode ser sanduíche de queijo... ou de requeijão... torrada com o que você quiser... você decide..

- Hum.. – ela coloca a mão no queixo, faz uma cara de pensativa e sorri sem saber o que responder. Eu já sabia que o que eu desse ela iria adorar.

- Quero panqueca!- ela gargalha e eu me desespero. Todo mundo naquela casa sabia o quão ruim eram as minhas panquecas, até o cachorro.

- Julie, deixa pra amanhã, vai? Ai o papai faz pra você...- eu pedia quase de joelhos. Além de não saber, eu não tinha a menor paciência para fazer as tais panquecas.

- Ah, mãe - ela me lança aqueles olhos de cor de jabuticaba e eu quase tenho um treco.

- Tá! Tá bom!- eu digo indo pegar os ingredientes. Fosse o que Deus quisesse - mas aí vai ter que comer, hein? Não adianta falar que tá ruim...- ela riu pra mim e se acomodou melhor na cadeira, assistindo eu me atrapalhar toda ali na cozinha.

Dez a zero para a panqueca, finalmente consegui finaliza-la. A aparência não estava lá muito boa, mas talvez estivesse "comível". Pus no prato e o pus n frente de Julie. A feição dela logo murchou, mas olhou pra mim, e manteve o sorriso e a empolgação de experimentar.

Eu cortei pra ela e dei um pedaço na boca. A cara dela foi, literalmente, de quem "comeu e não gostou".

- Ok, eu disse... eu avisei...- eu sorri, vendo o esforço dela em engolir. Comi um pedaço e confirmei quão ruim tinha ficado - desculpa...mamãe tentou... - ela sorriu, engolindo quase meio copo de leite por cima.

Logo um outro café estava posto a ela e esse ela comeu com gosto.

Ela me ajudou a levar as coisas para a pia e tornamos a subir as escadas para pegas suas coisas e para que ela escovasse seus dentes. Ajeitei a pasta na escova e ela se apoiou na pia enquanto abria a boca para que eu escovasse os seus dentes.

- Abre mais a boca Julie..

Ela teimava em morder a escova sempre que eu começava a fazer aquilo. Logo havia terminado e ela cuspiu a pasta na pia e bocejou com água jogando o resto fora. Ela sorriu quando havíamos terminado tudo e saiu correndo para o seu quarto, provavelmente atrás de sua filha.

- Ela pode ir estudar hoje mãe!

- Não.. hoje ela fica..

- Mas.. – ela já ia reclamar e eu fiz minha cara de "poucos amigos" que ela deveria já estar familiarizada. Ela sentou na cama, ajeitou a boneca bem sentada e deu um beijo nela voltando para pega sua mochilinha, colocando-a nas costas. - Ajudaaaa – eu a vi ficar toda embaralhada com que estava fazendo e me abaixei ajeitando-a nas suas costas.

- Vamos? – eu sorrio vendo-a pegar sua pasta e ela sorriu na minha direção.

- Cadê a minha trança?

Olhei para baixo e logo meu sorriso sumiu. Eu ainda tinha que fazer a trança qu eu sei que não voltaria viva ate o resto do dia.

- So se você prometer não desmancha-la... – eu já fui pegando um pente e uma liga para prender o seu cabelo.

Fiz a trança sem maiores dificuldades antes de prender a ponta com o lacinho.

- Pronto...- ela levanta prontamente- vamos, vamos...- eu digo, apressando-a para baixo.

Enfim estávamos prontas no carro. Iria deixá-la na escola e voltar para casa. Daria tempo de conversar com Carter sobre algums detalhes da festinha dela antes de entrar no plantão das duas da tarde.

Desci do carro e fui até o bandio de tras, tirar Julie para sair.

- Vamos...- eu disse, vendo a manha começar a chegar. Ela geralmente fazia isso na hora de entrar na escola, ms depois não queria sair mais - vamos, filha. Mamãe vai se atrasar...- ela continuava bicuda com os bracinhos cruzados.

- Nãaaao - ela olha pra mim com os olhinhos pesados.

Certo, o jeito ia ser o mesmo de sempre. Coloquei meio corpo pra dentro do carro e fui colocando a mão por debaixo dos seus braços. Tirei-a com cuidado. Manhosa desse jeito, só ficava no colo. Ela não era tão levinha.

Às vezes eu achava que não agüentaria. Minhas costas doíam num ponto...Mas eu sempre arrumava forças não sei de onde. Levei Julie até a professora, que a pos no chão imediatamente. Eu me ajoelhei no chão e dei um beijo na testa dela, enquanto ela me dava um de seus abraços apertados.

Eu nem olho para trás para não ter que encara aqueles olhinhos tristes. Sai direto para casa. Iria preparar um almoço bem gostoso para que meu maridinho comesse. Quem diria, eu cozinhando? Fora as panquecas, até que algumas coisas minhas davam para o gasto. Passei primeiro no supermercado e procurei pelas coisas que estavam faltando em casa. Fui ao açougue, comprei filés de frangos temperados e cortados e voltei para o carro indo diretamente para casa.

Continua...


	2. Mais tarde

Subi até o nosso quarto e dei uma conferida para ver se ele havia dormido. Oras se não. Dava para ouvir o ronco do corredor. Entrei no quarto e me troquei rapidamente com cuidado para não acorda-lo. Fui ao quarto de Julie, limpei a bagunça, enxuguei o chão do banheiro e desci as escadas.

Aproveitei aquela manhã para fazer uma boa faxina. Nem sei quando eu teria tempo para fazer outra. A faxineira que vinha toda semana era mesmo que nada. Parecia que espanava tudo ao redor dos objetos.

No estado que eu fique (toda suada, suja e o que mais fosse) fui a cozinha começar o almoço. Coloquei arroz pra cozinhar, fiz alguma salada ajeitei o frango para fritar depois e preparei um suco de laranja para beber. Julie vivia gripando e o jeito era enche-la de vitamina C para evitar essas crises.

Sentei no sofá da sala e olhei para o relógio. Ainda eram onze horas e eu não tinha mais nada a fazer. John devia estar no quinto sono, Julie não estava aqui para eu brincar com ela e o que me restava era assistir um pouco de televisão.

Passei pelos canais até achar um filme. Ação...a essa hora da manha? Não, obrigada. Comédia? Não tinha força nem de chorar nem de rir, portanto dramas também estavam excluídos. Se fosse pela minha seleção, terminaria a manhã vendo a Sessão "Sex Time".

Desligo a TV, procurando outra distração. Ligo o rádio... Só aquela bateção... "tecno". Não já faz mais rock, não! Rock dos bons, que nem os da minha época... Desligo esse também. Vago pela sala até achar o caderno que estava fazendo as anotações para o aniversário de Julie.

Olhei o valor que fechamos primeiramente.

De jeito maneira! Muita grana...Queria tudo do bom e do melhor pra pequena, mas esse dinheiro seria muito melhor investido em roupas, calçado e besteiras pra ela comer, do que alimentar pessoas que há anos não víamos e muitas eu nem ao menos conhecia. Fui olhando o papel e cortando tudo o que eu poderia. Carter que me desculpasse, mas teríamos que cortar a grana pela metade.

Fiz a nova conta, um preço bem mais acessível. Pus a folha na mesa e voltei para a cozinha, terminando de fazer o meu almoço. Ainda tinha de tomar banho e passar no banco pagar umas contas antes de ir trabalhar.

Subi as escadas e voltei diretamente para o meu quarto. Olhei para a cama e ainda o vi dormindo. Eu iria tomar banho para depois acorda-lo. De qualquer forma ele que iria pegar Julie na escola.

Recostei a porta do banheiro e joguei a roupa que vestia dentro do cesto de roupa suja. Liguei o chuveiro e logo tomei um banho demorado. Não saberia que horas iria tomar um outro desses hoje. Saí do banheiro, me enrolei na toalha e fui ate o quarto pegar uma lingerie para vestir.

Abri a gaveta e peguei a primeira calcinha que vi. Logo estava quase toda vestida e John nem se movia. Vesti minha calça e sentei na cama para me calçar. Quando vi que o processo de acordá-lo iria demorar, logo tratei de começar com aquilo, afinal já eram quase uma hora e eu ainda precisava almoçar.

Me sentei na cama e coloquei uma mão no seu ombro balançando-o de leve. Me doía ter que fazer aquilo. Eu sabia como era chegar cansado de um plantão noturno, mas o jeito era fazer isso. Agora tínhamos responsabilidades, e quando não era mamãe, tinha que ser papai.

- John.. o almoço esta pronto... – eu comecei com um sussurro que foi aumentando conforme aumentava os meus "apelos" para acorda-lo. – John.. John.. JOHN CARTER!

- Quê?- ele finalmente acordou e me olhou com o canto dos olhos, assustado como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

- A hora John...- eu digo, já indo para o outro lado do quarto pegar a pasta de papéis que teria de levar pro trabalho. Malditos relatórios- vamos almoçar?

- Já?- ele volta a deitar a cabeça no traveseiro e dá um longo bocejo..

- Tenho hora, John- eu comecei a ficar nervosa com aquela moleza, afinal de contas, ele sabia que eu ia trabalhar e sabia o quanto eu iria escutar se chegasse atrasada...Mais uma vez- vai almoçar comigo ou não?- eu perguntei, já com metade da paciência perdida. Alguns dizem que paciência é um brinde que você ganha no casamento... No meu caso, acho que descontaram, isso sim.

- Vai descendo...- ele disse, notando mo meu tom de voz "ligeiramente" alterado.

Ok, se ele pensou que eu ficaria com dó, realmente. COITADO. Não me fiz de rogada e dei meia volta, descendo rapidamente pelas escadas. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que ele me provocava.

Cheguei a cozinha, e a fome evaporou. Olhei para aquela comida e nada me apetecia. Olhei para o relógio: 13:40. Eu não daria sorte ao azar. Peguei a bolsa na sala, dei uma olhada no espelho pra ajeitar o cabelo. Pensei em sair do nada, ou apenas eixar um bilhete, já que não via nenhuma movimentação no andar de cima da casa, mas eu não queria comprar essa briga.

Subi as escadas de volta e entrei no quarto e ele ainda se espreguiçava, já de pé, do lado da cama.

- To indo...- eu disse, apenas com meio corpo aparecendo na porta.

- Já comeu?- ele pergunto surpreso.

- Depois eu como qualquer coisa...- eu disse, passando mão no olho- não vai esquecer a menina na escola, hein?

Ele me deu o olhar mortal tipo "eu não sou idiota"...ou seria aquele "que tipo de pai você acha que eu sou?". Ele passou as duas mãos no rosto e quando viu que eu não estava de brincadeira tratou de correr atrás de mim nas escadas.

- Eu posso te deixar no trabalho.. isto é.. caso você queira... – eu parei em frente a porta da sala e o encarei ainda de pijama, com cabelo assanhado e com os olhos os olhos ainda cerrados de sono.

- Eu dirigindo chego mais rápido.. obrigada de qualquer forma... – eu abro a porta da rua e ele se aproxima se escorando na mesma.

- Esquecendo de nada não? – ele grita quando eu já estou no meio caminho até o carro.

- Mais tarde John.. – eu sorrio e entro no carro dando a partida. Ele não tinha jeito mesmo. Não importa o quão brava eu ficava com algumas coisas que ele fazia, no final ele sabia a forma certa de me arrancar um sorriso e fazer o meu humor melhorar.

Cheguei sem demora ao County. Estacionei meu carro, comprei um "bagulho" pra comer no Jumbo Mart e entrei correndo no hospital. Cinco minutos de atraso de vez em quando não matava ninguém. Guardei as coisas na SDm e dei um tempo para engolir tudo aquilo. Trabalhar de barriga vazia não era nada agradável.. ainda amais quando começavam a vir aqueles casos que embrulhavam o nosso estomago.

- Atrasada.. – eu olho para a porta e vejo Susan cantarolando na porta. – como eu sou uma boa chefe.. vou deixar você engolir isso.

Ah.. tem outra coisa que tenho que agradecer na minha vida. A minha chefe é minha melhor amiga.. portanto.. tudo ficava mais fácil para o meu lado

- Culpa do John...

- Sempre a mesma desculpa né Abby! Eu sei muito bem essa culpa do John.. – ela piscou e eu não me contive e comecei a rir da insinuação.

- Quem dera fosse.. – eu terminei de comer e joguei o papel no lixo. – esses dias enm tempo direito pra fazer isso nós temos.. esses plantões trocados quebra as pernas de qualquer um

- Não é minha culpa...- ela se defende.

- Ah, não! Magina! É culpa de quem?- eu a encurralo.

- " Do John"- ela ironiza e nós duas caímos na risada. Não poderia ter trabalho melhor, creio eu. Aqui eu estava a tanto tempo, conhecia, bem ou mal, a todos. Gostava, muito ou pouco, de todos. Ali eu me divertia muito, apesar de tudo.

Convivia com pessoas maravilhosas e ainda podia trabalhar ao lado do meu marido (se é que permitissem isso de vez em quando).

Susan logo saiu, alegando um trauma a visa. Eu terminei de comer e fui pegar minhas coisas para trabalhar. Algo me dizia que iria ser um plantão cheio e conturbado.

...E foi. Oito horas depois pego o meu carro e tomo o meu rumo pra casa. Provavelmente Julie ainda estaria acordada mês esperando. Não entendia bem o "porquê" dela só conseguir dormir quando eu estava em casa. Talvez ela tivesse medo de mim, mas alguém tinha que ser o "homem" da casa. John babava muito em cima dela, fazia muito as suas vontades. Cabia a mim sempre cortá-las e deixar o essencial

Chego em casa vendo somente a luz da cozinha e do meu quarto acesa. Entro sem fazer barulho, deixo as coisas na mesa da sala e subo as escadas procurando pela minha família.

- Mãeeee! - eu mal adentro o quarto e logo sou surpreendida com aquele pingo de gente pulando no meu colo.

- Mamãe ta toda suja.. espera tomar banho que jájá fico com você...

Olho para cama e vejo John sorrindo segurando o controle remoto. Ele me chama com "seu olhar" e eu me aproximo beijando-o.

- Comeu alguma coisa?

- Enrolei qualquer coisa... - eu me afasto dele, Julie senta no seu colo e enquanto isso ia tirando minha roupa para tomar um banho.

- Estávamos esperando por você.. - Julie fala e eu me viro vendo John sorrindo.

- Julie ainda não Jantou? – imediatamente ela olha pra ele, olha pra mim e trata de vir correndo na minha direção impedindo que eu brigasse com ele.

- Eu pedi, mãe...- ela olha para cima, me encarando- queria te esperar-ela me joga aquele sorriso lindo que de mim ela não tinha herdado.

- Ok, então vamos jantar primeiro...você não pode ficar sem comer até uma horas dessas- eu peguei uma camiseta qualquer e vesti de novo, já que já tinha tirado toda a roupa. Eu não agüentava ficar com aquele cheiro de hospital em casa, mas ela não ficaria sem comer, não.

John levantou e ela pulou da cama, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

- Devagar, Julienne...- eu disse, mas ela já estava lá embaixo. Carter pegou minha mãe e nós descemos mais devagar, chegando a cozinha sem demora.

Fiz um prato de salada pra mim, enquanto esquentava o frango deles. Julie não era muito fã de carne vermelha, o que eu e John achávamos até bom. Fiz os pratos e Julie pediu para ligar a TV da sala enquanto comíamos. "Meninas Super Poderosas" a uma horas dessas? Ok, talvez crianças dormissem mais tarde agora.

Comemos lentamente. Eu estava azul de fome. Aquela droga que eu usei pra "tapar o buraco do estômago" do almoço deve ter feito é um buraco nele. Nada como comida... A minha comida que com o passar do tempo ficou cada dia menos ruim. Como dispensamos a diarista, eu comecei a fazer a comida da semana. Eles tiveram de se acostumar, e eu, me aprimorar.

- Quero mais não.. - Julie logo afasta o prato e antes que eu pudesse reclamar ela sai correndo para terminar de ver seu desenho na sala.

- Não toma jeito mesmo.. - Carter fala colocando o ultimo pedaço de frango na boca - as vezes parece tanto com alguém que conheço..

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso e vou terminar meu jantar...

Ele sorri e se levanta da mesa levando as coisas para a pia. Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ele toma a iniciativa e começa a limpar as coisas. Ainda bem que o meu maridinho me entendia.

- Quer mais alguma coisa Abby? - ele se aproxima vendo meu prato limpo e eu aceno pegando o copo de suco.

- Mais tarde.. - eu torno a relembra-lo e ele sorri balançando a cabeça e puxando a cadeira para sentar ao meu lado. - Como foi o seu dia?

- O de sempre.. sem novidades.. você viu o que eu deixei pra você analisar?

- Analisar? - ele me encara sem saber ao certo do que se tratava.

- Contas de aniversario - eu sussurro evitando com que Julie ouvisse. Porque caso acontecesse, ela viria correndo pedir tudo e estragaria meus planos.

- Ah...- a expressão desanimada toma conta dele- não. Mas você vai insistir nisso?

- Nisso o que?- eu me pergunto- evitar desperdício de dinheiro?- eu arqueio as sobrancelhas.

- Privar Julie do que ela merece e precisa...- ele diz, todo certo de si.

- Não venha com essa Carter...Podemos muito bem dar um festa bonita e perfeita sem ter que encher o estomago de meio Chicago.

Ele olha pra cima como eu sempre faço. É, talvez o casamento realmente faça com que um peque algumas manias do outro.

- Não vou discutir isso...- ele disse, já todo magoado. Ótimo, já vi que seria mais uma noite que pararíamos no "boa noite".

- Não, não vai mesmo. Quantas vezes já falamos sobre isso?- eu perguntei, levantando da mesa e indo até o armário. O jeito era se contentar com chocolate.

- E quantas vezes eu já disse que isso tá errado...- ele disse, no tom calmo usual.

- "Isso" quer dizer "eu", né?- eu perguntei, percebendo o recado implícito.

- Não deturpe as coisas, Abby... Por Deus, não começa...- como ele mantinha sempre o mesmo tom de voz? Eu já tinha aumentado e depois abaixo, por perceber a presença de Julie inúmeras vezes e ele lá na maior calma do mundo.

- Olha, quer saber?- eu perco as estribeiras com aquela discussão inútil- FAZ O QUE VOCÊ QUISER! O dinheiro é seu mesmo, não é?- eu o vejo olhar pra sala, mas Julie ainda estava concentrada em Florzinha, Docinho e... Ah, sei lá o nome da outra!

- Para com essa criancisse, Abby...- ele disse, num tom mais calmo, se fosse possível, ainda sentando na messa.

- Criancisse?- eu me segurei para não brigar mais na frente dela- olha, eu vou tomar meu banho!- eu sai batendo o pé. Subi as escadas...Eu só queria o meu banho! Era só o que me faltava!

Entrei no quarto, me tranquei no meu banheiro e tomei o banho mais demorado dos últimos tempo. Sai, me enxuguei, sequei o cabelo e so assim que eu decidi sair de novo pro quarto.

Olho ao redor e não o vejo. Talvez seja melhor assim. Quem sabe ele esteja refletindo sobre o que falamos e deixe de ser tão cabeça dura e aprenda a meu ouvir. Visto minha camisola e vou direto a cama. Dormir antes dele voltar seria o melhor.

Seria melhor evitar uma reconciliação agora. Porque eu sei que se eu cedesse ele iria achar que eu estava voltando atrás e que não tinha razão em nada do que eu disse.

Passei meus cremes, me ajeitei na cama e apaguei as luzes. Com certeza dormir seria a melhor solução.

Continua...


	3. Mão BoBa

Doce ilusão. Quem disse que eu conseguiria? Será que Julie ja estava na cama? Do jeito que eles eram deviam estar os dois na sala vendo desenho animado. MAs dessa vez eu vou ser mais forte e vou me manter quetinha na minha cama. Qualquer coisa eu ouço barulho no corredor e é mais um motivo para alguma discussão entre a gente.

Não sei como nem porque cai rapidamente no sono. Eu acho que acordar cinco da manha e trabalhar oito horas me deixava realmente quebrada. Acordo com uma luz na minha cara. Ja havia amanhecido? Abro meus olhos e percebo que não era sol coisa nenhuma e sim Julie parada ao lado do interruptor se abraçando com uma boneca sua.

- O que foi? - eu olho par ao lado e vejo John se levantando da cama estendendo os braços para que ela se aproximasse.

- Posso dormir aqui? - ela pergunta, coçando os olhos. Eu olho no relógio: 2:46. Eu já havia dormido um bocado. Ela se aproximou da cama e sentou. John bateu a mão para que ela deitasse no meio mas ela olhou de cara feia.

- Paaai! Não gosto de dormir no meio...- ela fez uma carinha triste e veio pro meu lado- posso dormir desse lado?

Eu olhei pra ela que não ria. Se isso fosse uma plano ela com certeza cairia no riso. Olhei discretamente para Carter que estava normal também. Ok, ou eles eram ótimos atores ou não havia maldade alguma.

- Vai ficar meio apertado, filha...- eu disse e ela olhou pra John com "aquela" carinha.

- Não posso fazer nada, Julie. Dona Abby é quem manda...- ele nem me encarou. Disse e se deitou novamente.

Eu não tinha alternativa. Aquela carinha cheia de medo dela me convencia de tudo. Fui um pouco para o lado, nunca tocando nele. Não iria dar esse gostinho. Nunca. Ela ligou o abajur , apagou a luz e veio correndo pra cama. se deitou e eu virei de costas pra Carter, abraçando-a por trás. Ela me deu um beijo e desligou a lâmpada. Enfim. Silêncio e calmaria.

Sentia a minha respiração pesada por aquela situação. Ele estava longe de mim, era o que eu achava. Em menos de dois minutos, senti o corpo dele se aproximar um pouco. Agora, mais um pouco. E cada vez mais. Até que senti a respiração dele na minha nuca. Permaneci imóvel. Se ele achasse que eu estava dormindo, talvez parasse e eu não tivesse que lutar contra isso.

Quando eu pensei que ele tivesse sossegado, senti a respiração se aproximar do meu pescoço. Logo senti a boca dele junto a minha nuca e o caminho de beijos leves começar a ser traçado.

Calma. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Me mantive na mesma posição, sem mexer um músculo. Ousado quando era preciso. Forte, intendo e preciso. Ele sabia onde me atacar, onde eu não tinha defesa. Logo senti ele se aproximar mais e colocar o corpo bem junto do meu. Senti cada parte dele nas minhas costas e a língua assanhada começar a lamber o meu pescoço de um jeito que só ele fazia.

Será que ele não se tocava? Além de estarmos brigados, Julie estava ali na nossa cama. Era muito descaramento mesmo. Tentei ser forte o maximo que eu pude, mas era melhor cortar aquilo de uma vez.

- Para John. - falei o mais seria que pude e com uma "moral" na voz que eu esperava que funcionasse.

- O que? - Meu Deus! Ta usando de novo do artificio "cara de pau", eu tinha mesmo que aguentar isso. Eu mereço. Isso, mereço.

Fiquei muda. Ignoraria que tinha ouvido aquilo, por mais uma vez tentei dormir sem sucesso. Suas mãos agora me atacavam de vez. Senti elas subindo pela minha barriga e de uma vez por todas eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua impedindo que ele avançasse naquilo.

- Julie esta aqui.. - eu sussurro mas falhei ao falar isso. Frase de duplo sentido. Agora ele iria tentar tira-la do quarto para continuar com aquilo.

- E se ela não estivesse? - Suas mãos param a um passo de tocar meu busto. Não me viro para dar uma lição nele naquele momento, pois esperava que ela caísse no sono logo, senão eu que teria trabalho para coloca-la para dormir.

- Mas ela esta.. portanto.. vê se dorme.. amanha você trabalha cedo...

- Aham.. sim sra. - ele não tira as mãos de mim e eu não tentaria repelir. Não vou negar que amava dormir sentindo seu corpo junto ao meu. Fechei meus olhos e ele não tentou nada. Uma coisa que ele respeitava era nossa "intimidade" quando Julie estava por perto. Tentamos ao máximo manter a coisas longe dos olhos e ouvidos nela para não causa nenhum "trauma" na criança.

A mão parou de se mexer, mas o corpo não descolou do meu. Sentia cada parte dele junto a mim. Saudade daquele corpo pertinho de mim, me fazendo carinho.

As mãos recostaram na minha barriga e lá ficaram até eu adormecer. Eu ainda acordei algumas vezes a noite, quando Julie se mexia ou para cobri-la quando ela tirava o cobertor e vi que a mão dele continuava no mesmo lugar. Só espero que esse bom humor dure até amanhã cedo.

Acordo com o latido forte de Carby. Abro os olhos e encaro o relógio:6:57. Droga! Agora teria uma hora para arrumar Julie apenas. Tinha prometido trocar de turno com Neela, portanto entraria as 8h. Tudo as pressas, mais uma vez.

Olhei pra frente, vendo Julie dormir com as mãozinhas jutas abaixo da cabeça. Vi a mãe de John meio cedo, mas ainda assim, sobre o meu abdômen. Ele deveria é estar com o braço formigando.

Eu sabia que ele tinha que trabalhar hoje mas não tinha idéia de que horas seriam. Tentei sair da cama sem acordá-lo mas isso seria impossível. Julie quando dormia um pouco mais sempre tinha a doce ilusão de que poderia faltar aula e logo fazia escândalo batendo o pé no chão.

Primeiramente tirei sua mão de mim e fui me ajeitando tentando por Julie no meu colo para acordá-la no corredor. Tentei uma, duas, três vezes... nada, nem conseguir levanta-la eu consegui. Ou ela estava ficando muito pesada ou eu muito velha... mas nunca os dois.

- Julie.. – eu a balancei de leve passando a mão pelos seus cabelos, logo ela gemeu e eu continuei insistindo – Vamos levantando.. você tem aula... – ela gemeu de novo mas não disse nada. Olhei ao meu lado com pena ao ve-lo em um sono tão profundo, mas não teria jeito, ele teria que acordar pra me ajudar.

- John.. – eu falei num tom de voz normal – Julie não quer acordar... vê se levanta que eu sozinha não agüento isso.

Me vendo em uma encurralada, me levantei na cama com tudo fazendo-os perceberem que pelo menos era dia pois eu estava de pé.

- Todo mundo acordando! – eu fui puxando a coberta da cama, puxando cortina, ligando som. Enfim.. utilizei de todos os artifícios que eu sabia que poderia me acordar.

Ou eles estavam tirando uma com a minha cara, ou estavam em como. Sem saída, fui de novo até a cama e dei um empurrão nos ombros de John.

- Vaaai, me ajuda!- ele finalmente abriu os olhos com aquele sorriso de quem estava fingindo a bastante tempo. Quando eu pensava em me afastar para ele me ajudar com Julie, ele colocou a mão com força na minha cintura, me puxando pra perto dele.

- Bom dia pra você também..- ele disse, baixinho, me puxando ainda mais, fazendo com que eu caísse sobre ele. E aliás, quase que sobre Julie também.

- Seu louco...- eu disse, antes dele vir me beijar. Não dei muita bola ao beijo, respondi "quase" na mesma intensidade.

Separei a gente assim que vi Julie se mexendo.

- Agora ela acorda, né?- eu disse e ele sorriu comigo.

- Oi!- ela acorda num bom humor antes nunca visto.

- Ola.. – John sorri para Julie que pisca imediatamente pra ela. Opa! Será que eu tinha perdido algum detalhe?

Olhei para ele com uma cara de desconfiada e ele logo tratou de se levantar e pegar Julie nos braços.

- Que horas você trabalha hoje? – ele se vira com um sorriso no rosto tão grande ou maior que o de Julie. Definitivamente eu havia perdido algum lance na historia.

- Oito.. – eu falo ainda meio encucada com o bom humor daquela dupla. O quer será que eles tramaram na noite anterior? - daqui a pouco.. deixar Julie e ir.. e você?.

- Oito também.. – ele agora aumenta o sorriso. Ok.. dessa vez coincidiu.. teríamos provavelmente um almoço super romântico no Jumbo Mart e logo após alguns momentos a sós antes de pegar a pequena na aula.

- Deixem de papo senão eu vou me atrasar! – Julie fala gargalhando alto atraindo toda a nossa atenção. Definitivamente esse bom humo matinal ela não herdou da mãe.

Sorri a ela e logo fui indo para seu quarto. Todo aquele processo iria recomeçar. Banho, roupa, café. Hoje sem boneca, se eu não quisesse ficar louca. A manha começou a dar suas mostras e eu cortei antes que ela a dominasse.

- Sem choro, Julienne - ela me olhou feio. Ela não gostava muito de ser chamada pelo nome todo - vamos, vai...- eu disse quando ela saiu do banho, espirrando água por todos os lados.

Logo ela foi pro quarto e eu a ajudei se vestir. Desci-a até a cozinha e voltei para meu quarto correndo, para me arrumar, enquanto John ficava com ela lá embaixo.

Quando desci, surpreendentemente, a mesa do café estava posta e eles comiam. Julie via um desenho na TV e Carter encarava um papel. Um papel que eu poderia jurar ser...

- Ei! Cortar isso também?- ele parecia indignado. Virei meus olhos antes de ir até lá checar sobre o que ele falava. Ia começar tudo de novo!

Me aproximei dele e me apoiei na mesa indo em direção aonde o dedo dele apontava.

- Obvio que sim.. – eu nem analisei mais nada e me sentei comendo rapidamente. Chegar mais uma vez atrasada seria abusar da boa vontade de Susan.

- Tudo bem excluir carrinho de pipoca, algodão doce, churros, mas palhaço! Não Abby! Qual a graça de uma festa de criança sem palhaço?

- Eu nunca tive palhaço nos meus aniversários e nem por isso sou traumatizada.. e soube viver muito bem sem eles.. – eu fui falando e engolindo uma torrada enquanto ele me encarava em descrença. Carter às vezes tinha cada uma!

- E quem vai animar a festa? – ele fala jogando o papel em cima da mesa bem a minha frente - Criança odeia festa parada... eu pelo menos odiava.

- Que tal você! – eu engulo goles grandes do meu suco e olho para Julie que já se levantava da televisão voltando para sentar ao nosso lado.

- Não começa...- ele diz baixo, quando Julie se senta no meu colo.

- Como é que é o negócio aí?- baixinha já se interessa ni assunto- papai vi animar a festa?- ela esboça um sorriso.

- Não!- ele nega instantaneamente, com medo de dar falsas esperanças a ela- sua festa vai ser animada com palhaço, mágico e tudo o que você tem direito- ele falou a ela, mas isso mais pareceu um ataque.

- Isso vemos depois, filha - eu tratei de cortar- agora vamos que estamos atrasadas!- ela sorriu e correu para a escada - devagar!- ela diminui a velocidade e logo entrou do corredor para o quarto.

Eu evitei contato com os olhos dele antes que isso virasse mais uma discussão.

- Você podia tentar pelo menos me escutar um pouquinho, né?- eu disse, levantando da mesa - tentar me respeitar e respeitar o poder que eu tenho... - eu parei para pensar um pouco - pelo menos o de mãe, né? Ou será que esse eu também perdi?- eu o encarei, mas ele estava com a cara enfiada no papel das contas.

- Dá um tempo, Abby... - ele jogou o papel longe, ficando todo "irritadinho"- você sempre decidiu tudo aqui!- ele meio que gritou inconformado.

Eu resolvi não responder à altura.

- Olha, se quiser uma carona anda logo. Eu não vou chegar atrasada por sua culpa... - eu disse, antes de começar a subir as escadas.

Passei no quarto de Julie para terminar de ajeitar suas coisas. Infelizmente não se podia esperar muito de uma filha de três anos. Conferi sua agenda e separei o material certo dentro de sua mochila. Entreguei a ela junto com o lanche que havia preparado e vou andando até o meu quarto com ela me seguindo.

Entrei e o vi sentado na cama terminando de colocar seu sapato. Ela correu para cima dele e sentou no seu colo observando me vestir. Ela adorava quando eu a deixava colocar uma roupa minha e sair desfilando pela casa. Mas hoje definitivamente não era dia.

Evito de todas as formas encara-lo e me troco rapidamente correndo contra o tempo. Visto uma roupa que já estava separada na cadeira e termino de passar alguma maquiagem antes de sair.

- Pronta? – Julie aparece na porta do banheiro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Só um pouquinho.. – passo o perfume em mim e ela se aproxima querendo pegar a minha maquiagem. Olho para ela que apoiava as mãozinhas no mármore da pia, tentando de pontas de pé pegar algo. Mas sem sucesso. Logo cansava e voltava a me encarar com aquele olhar "pidão".

- Vamos? – sou surpreendida em meus pensamentos com Carter parado a porta do banheiro segurando as chaves do carro. Pelo menos falando comigo ele "ainda" estava.

Dou um sorriso amarelo e saio seguindo Julie que segurava uma mão de Carter e esperava que eu os alcançasse para segurar a minha do outro lado.

Julie não era boba nem nada. Era incrível como desde que começou a se formar como "pessoa", ela sempre sabe quando eu e Carter estamos meio "assim". Isso é um instinto das crianças, mas eu até arriscaria falar que esse instinto era meio aguçado em Julie.

Eu finalmente chego a porta, passando a chave antes de sair. Antes de caminhar para o carro, me agacho para fechar mais a blusa do peito e garganta de Julie. Além disso, pego no meu colo para proteger as orelhas. Ela era louquinha pra ficar com dor de ouvido.

A coloco no banco de trás, passando o cinto. Nisso, Carter já estava sentando, com a chave na ignição, somente esperando por mim. Com "aquela" cara, diga-se de passagem. Terminei, indo para o banco da frente, fazendo o mesmo comigo.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, ligo o som. O único amigo nas horas das brigas silenciosas.

Continua..


	4. Mas Porque?

Não demorou para que chegássemos a escola de Julie. Ele mesmo desceu do carro, a colocou no chão e a levou até a sala de aula. Enquanto isso, aproveito para ver se havia pego todos os papeis que iria ter que entregar hoje no hospital.

Logo ele volta para o carro em silencio, não fala nada e torna a tomar um rumo ate o hospital.

No meio do caminho, quando paramos em um sinal. Ele desliga o som e vira o seu olhar pra mim como se estivesse esperando algum pedido de desculpas ou qualquer palavra.

- Vai falar comigo mesmo não?

- Como? – eu tiro meus olhos dos relatórios e o encaro enquanto ele tornava a seguir com o carro.

Ele novamente não me responde e eu não puxo assunto. Chegamos ao hospital, estacionamos o carro e fomos andando até a SDM deixar as nossas coisas. Feito isso, visto o meu jaleco e saio andando atrás de começar o meu plantão. Se ele quer manter esse clima o problema é dele. Eu que não vou "babar o ovo" de ninguém.

Pego as fichas e começo o longo plantão que teria hoje. Pra começar uma mulher com dor de cabeça? Bico! Se bem que acho que absorvi um pouco da dor da paciente. Um pouco não. Toda, eu diria. Parto para a segunda do dia, com um garotinho com um corte na mão? Difícil? É, talvez o plantão não fosse tão duro quanto pensei que seria.

Ok, tudo muda. O casos foram progressivamente se complicando. E, a propósito, minha cabeça começando a latejar cada vez mais. Atendi um Trauma duplo...Além de morta de cansaço, aquela dor e mal-estar. Jurario que nuunca havia trablhando tanto na minha vida. E só de pensar que teria de ir pra casa e aguentar aquele clima, já até fazia com que tudo piorasse.

Por falar nele, quase não o vi em todo o plantão. Trabalhei mais com Luka, que por sua vez estava animadíssimo com a idéia de ter um filho. Ele e Sam tinham decidido e agora tentavam,pelo terceiro mês consecutivo, "engraidarem".

Quando dei por mim e olhei no relógio, já tinha passado hora do almoço, "break" e o diabo à quatro. Não sei se o que doía mais era meu estômago de fome, a minha cabeça ou o corpo todo, principalmente as costas. Estava quase na hora de pegar Julie na escola e eu já estava cega de dor.

Atendi meu ultimo paciente e fui tomar algum remédio para dor generalizada. Me sento no sofá tentando preencher um ultimo relatório mas minha vista já estava embaçando. Deixo-o de lado, penso em um café, mas me contento com um copo d´água. Olho par ao relógio e vejo que ele estava atrasado e Julie já estava saindo de aula. Reuni minhas forças e consegui me levantar do sofá. Coloquei minha bolsa no ombro e quando vou saindo da sala ele esbarra comigo na porta.

- Estamos atrasados.. – eu falo vendo-o tirar o jaleco, joga-lo no armário e pegar as chaves do carro saindo correndo na minha frente sem ao menos me esperar.

Tudo bem. Eu ainda sou a pessoa mais calma e paciente do mundo. Caminho lentamente ate o estacionamento e encontro um Carter ainda com cara de poucos amigos encarando os meus passos lentos.

- Vai demorar mais quanto tempo?

Ele fala mais eu nem dou trela. Entro no carro e logo ele começa a correr para chegar a tempo na escola de Julie.

Felizmente ele se levanta e toma a iniciativa de ir buscá-la. Enquanto isso fecho os meus olhos e tento fazer com que aquela dor de cabeça passasse. Não via a hora de chegar em casa para poder me deitar pelo menos um pouco, antes que tivesse que ajudar Julie nas suas tarefas escolares.

- Boa tarde mamãe.. – eu abro meus olhos e vejo que eles já estavam no carro.

- Como foi a aula bebe? – ela se apóia para me beijar e logo John da "aquele" olhar para que ela voltasse e se sentasse direito. Ela volta ao banco e ele nem se dá ao trabalho de por o cinto nela. Eu até poria se conseguisse enxergar algo. A minha dor estava literalmente me cegando. Estrelinhas e escuridão por toda a parte. Pra falar a verdade, até o meu cinto tinha esquecido de colocar.

Logo senti o carro começar a andar e Julie começar a falar pelos cotovelos. Ela sempre vinha super empolgada da aula e fazia questão de contar todos os detalhes da aula, amiguinhos e professores.

- Legal né, mãe?- ela me faz abrir os olhos e virar um pouco pra trás. Eu não poderia nem imaginar de dizer que não estava escutando.

- Muito, Julie. Muito legal...- eu me limito a dizer, não tendo idéia do que ela estava falando. Carter olha pra mim com aquela cara de reprovação, muito provavelmente percebendo minha situação.

- E o...- ele para um pouco pra pensar e me olha- Josh...é esse o nome do seu amigo, né?- ele pergunta e Julie afirma com a cabeça - ele disse isso na frente da Sra. Kelons, sua professora? - ele diz com aquele risinho cínico, me dando um banho na matéria "escutar Julie com atenção".

- Foi.. – ela recomeça a tagarelar atrás de mim e eu decido prestar atenção no movimento das ruas e ficar calada. Hoje eu não devia ter levantado da cama.

Não sei bem quanto tempo depois chegamos em casa. Subi imediatamente para o meu quarto e tratei de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para ver se pelo menos o elefante que estava em cima da minha cabeça havia desaparecido.

Assim que estava tirando a minha roupa, John aparece na porta do banheiro encarando o que eu estava fazendo.

- Julie quer que você dê o banho nela.. – ele se recosta a porta dando acesso para que ela entrasse no banheiro.

- O que? – eu jogo minhas roupas no cesto e ainda de calcinha me sento no sanitário vendo Julie que vinha atrás de Carter, toda descabelada agarrada a sua toalha.

Otimo.. só me faltava essa.. porque tudo tinha que ser eu?

Passo as mãos no cabelo e olho para John na esperança que ele reparasse que eu não estava lá muito bem. Ainda mais para ter paciência para dar banho em uma criança.

- Julie.. você não prefere tomar banho com papai? – eu olho para ela que nem esperou que eu falasse e pulou debaixo do chuveiro esperando que eu o ligasse - legal. .- eu disse a mim mesma levantando e colocando pelo menos uma camiseta. Não ia ficar desfilando de calcinha e soutien na frente dele nessa situação.

Lavei o cabelo de Julie que mais jogava sabão no box do que outra coisa.

- Pára, Julie - eu peço com calma para não ser grossa com quem não tinha nada a ver com o pato. Continuo com o banho e a minha cabeça explodindo. Ouço a T.V do quarto ser ligada e olho pelo box de vidro, vendo que ele deitava na cama, já só de cueca, belo e formoso. Puta merda. Será que ninguém notava que eu precisava de um pouquinho de calmaria?

Termino o banho e faço Julie sair. Penso em pedir que ela mande o pai ajudá-la a se trocar, mas é melhor deixar quieto. Creio que acabaria me aborrecendo mais ainda. Poxa, Carter sempre foi de me ajudar em tudo, principalmente com Julie. Mas eu o conhecia. Quando cisma com algo é fogo. Faz de tudo pra me provocar... E consegue.

Atravesso o quarto em direção ao corredor e nem dou ao trabalho de olhar pra ele. Entramos no quarto dela, que logo sobe na cama enquanto eu abaixo na gaveta pra pegar sua roupa. Minhas costas doíam não sei se mais nos rins, no meio, dos lados. Bem, a dor era por toda parte.

- Brigou com o papai?- a escuto dizer enquanto eu aidna estava de costas. Sorrio. Estava demorando demais...

Eu aceno com a cabeça e ela faz bico sentando na cama.

- Mas porque? - ela estende a escova e para que eu penteasse seus cabelos.

- Nada de importante.. - eu logo termino aquilo e ela pula da cama provavelmente indo perguntar o mesmo ao pai - Você tem lição pra fazer? - eu pego sua agenda procurando algum serviço pro pai dela fazer.

- Tem.. - ela volta e mostra o caderno. Perfeito.. momentos de paz para mim. De alguma forma hoje eu teria meus "dez minutos" de paz.

- Vá la.. mostre ao seu pai.. hoje ele que vai te ajudar..

Ela saiu correndo com o caderno na mão e eu me preparei para correr para o meu banho. Era agora ou nunca. Enquanto ela pulava em cima dele na cama, aproveitei para me trancar no banheiro e tomar um longo banho.

Eu realmente esperava que eu melhorasse depois de lavar a alma. Mas parece que fez tudo piorar. Alem de a dor de cabeça não ter passado, meu estomago começou a ficar embrulhado. Deve ter sido a porcaria que eu comi no lugar do almoço. Visto um camisão e vou diretamente pegar na minha gaveta qualquer remédio que me apagasse. Talvez dormindo tudo melhorasse.

Graças a Carter, ainda havia um copo de água lá em cima e eu não precisei descer até a cozinha. Atravessei o quarto e senti que ele me seguia com os olhos. Peguei a água no criado-mudo dele e tomei o comprimido. Vi que eles estavam conversando e olhando o caderno e aproveitei essa deixa para conseguir um lugar pra dormir.

- Julie, vai fazer lição na mesa. Aqui não é lugar...- eu disse, o encarando.

- Ah, mãe...- ela reclamou. Pensei em ir dormir no quarto dela, mas não. Eu precisava da minha cama, do meu colchão dos Deuses.

- Não me faça repetir...- eu disse, indo até o banheiro pra pegar a toalha para colocar debaixo do travesseiro. Quando voltei, nem sinal deles. Ótimo, vamos ver se agora eu consigo. Deitei na cama esperando que o mundo saísse das minhas costas. Eu precisava melhorar. O estomago reclamava e eu me fiz dormir antes que eu não agüentasse mais.

Continua...


	5. Sorvete, o melhor remedio

Creio que dormi por tempo indeterminado. Acordo com uma luz forte na minha cara. Agora eu iria testar como estava minha situação. Abro meus olhos lentamente e o vejo andando de um lado para o outro no quarto. Quase o vejo.. isso se minha vista não tivesse embaçada e minha cabeça ainda latejando. Mas isso é um "detalhe".

- Cadê a Julie? - eu pergunto fechando meus olhos novamente antes que o elefante voltasse a me massacrar.

- Já esta dormindo.. estava cansada.. - ele entra no banheiro e logo retorna - e você sabe que horas são?

- Que horas? - eu nem sei como soou minha frase, só queria terminar aquele assunto para que ele me tornasse a sair do quarto, ou pelo menos desligasse a luz e ficasse em silencio.

- Quase nove horas Abby.. te chamei pra jantar.. Julie veio aqui.. e nada.. o que esta acontecendo hein? Você passou o dia hoje todo no mundo da lua.. e mal olhou pra minha cara! - Opa.. Senti o tom de voz se elevar ao excesso na ultima afirmação.

Me viro na cama e abro meus olhos vendo-o trocando de roupa

- E pra completar.. ta dando uma de criança e dando uma de brincar de gelo comigo é? Você acha que assim se resolve alguma coisa? Vê se cresce Abby!

- Vai se fuder você!- ok, o barraco ia começar - eu to desde que acordei passando mal! Aquele hospital me deixando louca, aqueles pacientes mais complicados do que eu mesma! Minha cabeça tá latejando, minhas costas tão doendo! Eu não tô nem enxergando de dor!- ele ficou meio quieto mas não deu o braço a torcer.

- E por isso dorme tanto assim?- eu percebi algo meio irônico. Seria fruto da minha imaginação?- porque não disse, não tomou um remédio?- ele disse, sentando na cama.

- E você acha que eu fiz o que? É lógico que eu tomei, porque se for depender de você e tô é ferrada, né?- eu levantei na cama e comecei a andar pelo quarto.

Aproveitei pra fechar a porta. Tudo o que eu menos queria é que Julie levantasse e começasse a nos encher de perguntas - você não tá nem aí! Eu posso morrer aqui do seu lado que você só vai notar na semana seguinte... Se notar!

Eu ficava cada mais mais nervosa e minha cabeça mais pesada e dolorida. As malditas lágrimas começaram a cair e eu fazia de tudo para parar de chorar.

- Não exagera, Abby- ele veio mais pra perto de mim mas eu fui pro lado contrário- quer tomar alguma coisa pra cabeça? O que você tomou?- ele perguntsa, já mais sereno.

- Não, não quero nada!- eu não sabia se chorava de raiva ou de dor.

- Que foi que você tomou?- ele foi até o banheiro e pegou a caixa do remédio, que nós dois sabíamos o quanto era forte- isso?- eu acenei com a cabeça, limpando o rosto molhado.

- Da próxima vez tomo a caixa toda...- eu disse baixo pra ele escutar.

Deitei na cama de novo, agora de bruços e senti ele vir até mim.

- Desculpa...- ele disse baixo e passou uma mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Agora é fácil, né?- eu ainda chotava um pouco- dá pra ser um pouquinho mais conpreensivel? Eu me esforço, tento fazer tudo pra você ficar bem e quando eu preciso de você, você só sabe me criticar, ir contra o que eu falo...- eu disse, me aliviando aos poucos, mas a dor só aumentava. Meu estômago embrulhado dava sinais de que eu deveria ir pro banheiro.

Ele ia começar a falar quando eu senti o que eu não tinha comido voltar. Corri pro banheiro deixando-o com cara de "não sei".

Me escorei na parede e o vi entrar no banheiro dando a descarga e logo sentando ao meu lado.

- O que realmente você esta sentindo? - ele pega uma toalha e limpa minha boca de leve. Eu abro meus olho e vejo que agora, depois de eu "quase morrer" que ele vem se tocar que eu não estava de brincadeira.

- Se eu soubesse ja teria resolvido.. - eu me recosto na parede e ele trata de colocar a mão na minha testa.

- Febre você não tem... ta com dor de cabeça e indisposição... o que você comeu hoje?

- Eu tomei café... bebi agua... nada alem disso.. não estava com animo para comer nada.. - quanto mais eu ia falando, meu estomago recomeçava a embrulhar. Eu precisava me deitar, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia sair do lado do aparelho sanitário. Senti ele me abraçar tentando achar alguma resolução para aquilo tudo. Examinou meu pescoço, passou a mão nos meus braços e não achou nada.

Depois de um longo silencio e eu vendo que estava um pouco melhor decido me levantar dali.

- Você quer tomar um banho? - ele pergunta quando eu me mexo para me levantar.

- Quero minha cama.. nada além...

Ele me ajuda a me levantar e vai me conduzindo ate a cama. Eu me deito e ele senta ao meu lado, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

- Qual foi a ultima vez que você menstruou?

O que tem a ver menstruação com isso que eu to sentindo? A cada dia que passa eu entendo menos o que se passa na mente desses homens.

- Abby.. você menstruou tem o que? Mais de um mês? - depois de muito raciocinar, talvez eu tenha encontrado a fonte de sua duvida.

- Nem vem que não tem.. - eu ainda acho forçar pra falar - nem condições viu? - eu solto uma risadinha leve - Só se fosse do espirito santo.. Se é que você me entende...

- Ei, também não é assim...- ele sorri um pouquinho também- tudo bem que nossa vida não está da mais agitada nesse sentido, mas não exagera. Existe essa possibilidade, sim...- ele me olha- não existe?

Eu sorri pra carinha que ele fez.

- Não, John...- "John"? Porque eu chamei ele assim? Agora ele vi achar que está tudo bem.

Ele passou mais uma vez a mão pelo meu rosto e beijou meu cabelo.

- Quer tomar alguma coisa mais forte pra essa dor?- ele pergunta, quase sussurrando. Eu o encaro em dúvida e ele vai até o banheiro, passando primeiramente pelo espelho da luz pra diminuir sua intensidade.

Logo ele voltou com um copo de água e dois comprimidos. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de perguntar o que era e tomei.

- Quer uma sopa?- ele pergunta e eu o respondo com uma cara enjoada - alguma coisa você tem que comer...

Eu fico em silêncio e o vejo sair do quarto e voltar em seguida com um prato de sopa de ervilha bem quentinha. De repente, ao bater os olhos naquilo, me deu uma fome louca e eu comecei a atacar o prato tomando até a última gota.

- Tava boa? - eu o vejo sorrir e ele acena colocando o prato no criado-mudo. - Ja se sente melhor! - eu aceno positivamente e ele sorri deitando ao meu lado. - Me desculpa tá? Prometo tentar ser mais atencioso de hoje em diante...

- Tudo bem.. eu so espero que você avalie direito o que eu estava falando a respeito da festa...

Ele se ajeita na cama e começa a fazer cafuné em mim. - De eu ser o palhaço? - ele sorri e eu me mantenho seria apreciando meus segundos de paz.

- Você de palhaço? - eu repito vendo-o sorrir. - Bom.. eu pago pra ver...

- Você duvida?

Pronto. Finalmente, de uma forma ou de outra eu acho que ele havia me entendido e cedido aos meus "apelos".

- Duvido.. - ele balança a cabeça e fica me encarando com um sorriso safado.

- Se eu for você faz o que eu quiser?

- Não vem com sacanagem Carter... - eu me sento um pouco na cama. Meu sono definitivamente, havia sido matado nessa tarde de sono.

- Não é sacanagemm.. vou fazer o que você me pediu e alegrar nossa filha...

- Eu não pedi.. - eu o corrijo - eu mostrei o problema e esperava que você me compreendesse mais fácil... você sabe que eu quero que nossa filha tenha a melhor educação possível..

- Eu sei, tá bom...- ele beijou minha testa- você tá certa..- eu me surpreendi com a afirmação. Bem, na verdade não. Ele sempre me dava razão quando eu estava asssim. - vamos dormir?- ele pergunta e eu aceno.

Eu me arrastei até o banheiro para escovar os dentes e me olhar no espelho. Deus, que horrível. Estava mais branca do que o usual. Uma praia não cairia nada mal aqui.

Voltei para cama e fechei a janela do quarto. Aquele ventinho só pioraria tudo. Me deitei na cama já me sentindo um pouco melhor. Com certeza acordaria melhor no dia seguinte.

A noite foi um pouco longa. Me levantei algumas vezes na cama e tive lguns problemas intestinais. Amanha eu ja sabia que John não me deixaria ir trabalhar. Amanhece e me acordo antes do alarme. Me levanto da cama e logo John tambem acorda ouvindo meus passos.

- Melhorou? - ele se espreguiça e eu me viro vestindo um moletom.

- Penso que sim.. - eu me viro e me dirijo ate a porta do quarto - Hoje é sábado? - eu me viro e ele sorri se levantando da cama.

- Graças a Deus sim...

Descemos as escadas juntos e ele praticamente fez o café todo. Sentamos a mesa e aproveitamos que Julie estava dormindo para finalmente resolver aquilo, agora sem brigas.

- Tem que incluir roupa de palhaço.. - eu falo vendo a nova lista que ele havia feito.

- Então esta tudo Ok com essa ne!

Eu passo meu olhos por ela e finjo uma reclamação. Ele arregala os olhos e eu sorrio.

- Tudo ok...- ele sorri aliviado e me dá um torrada na boca.

- Acho que vou ficar doente mais vezes...- eloe sorri e puxa a cadeira mais pra perto de mim e me dá um beijo mais longo. Quanto tempo! Esse beijo me fazia muita falta. Ele não tinha idéia do quanto eu precisava. Ficamos nos beijando até que eu ouço uns passinhos entrando pela cozinha.

- Bom dia, bebê...- eu digo, sentindo qual expressão iria encontrar depois de ser flagrada por ela.

- Bom dia, mocinhos...- eu e Carter sorrimos pela forma a qual ela nos chama sempre quando nos pega no flagra.

- Oi, Julie - Carter diz, saindo da mesa para preparar o café dela também.

Ele fez um sanduíche para ela e eu preparei seu leite com chocolate.

- Que vamos fazer hoje, pai?- Julie perguntou enquanto mordia o pão.

- Eu vou trabalhar de manha e você vai ficar cuidando da mamae pra mim...- Carter disse e ela ficou com uma carinha preocupada.

- Que mamãe tem?- ela pulou da cadeira e veio perdo de mim. Ficou na pontinha dos pés e pôs a mão na minha testa.

- Tá com febre?- ela pergunta na dúvida. Eu nego mais isso desperta a curiosidade Carter que vem do meu lado e faz o mesmo com a mão.

- Não Julie... - ele pegou na minha mão e se sentou de novo- sua mãe só está quentinha...- ele piscou pra mim.

Eu me controlei pra não falar bobagem e vi Julie voltar a comer.

- Pode deixar que vou cuidar direitinho...- ela piscou pra Carter. Eu sorri e vi Carter tirar nossas xícaras até a pia.

- Vou tomar um banho, entro em uma hora...- eu fiz uma cara desanimada em saber que era verdade o trabalho dele- eu volto na horas do almoço..

- Você quer comer o que ? – eu pergunto antes que ele subisse as escadas.

- Deixa que eu trago... deixo a manha livre para as minhas mulheres... – ele solta um beijo e Julie faz o mesmo. Era impressionante como ela se empolgava com tudo.

- Então poderemos ver desenho a manha toda? – ela se vira com os olhos arregalados.

- A manhã toda? - eu repito não acreditando muito que eu teria que fazer isso.

- A gente vê cartoon.. - ela começa a se empolgar e tagarelar tudo de uma vez - bob esponja.. meninas super poderosas.. e depois brinca de boneca.. você prometeu aquele dia que ia brincar de boneca...

- Com calma a gente faz tudo isso e ainda sobra tempo para as obrigações caseiras...

Ela sorri e logo trata de terminar o seu café.

Logo ela havia terminado de comer e eu joguei tudo na pia. Subimos as escadas e fomos ver o papai temrinar de ser arrumar. Entramos no quarto em silêncio e ela logo se empolgou abrindo a porta do banheiro e gritando alto para assusta-lo. Ele volta ao quarto "semi-vestido" colocando ela na cama e indo até o armario pega ruma camisa.

- Veste a azul pai... - Julie se senta proximo a mim e começa a virar a sua consultora de moda.

- A azul mesmo mãe? - ele se senta na cama e Julie olha pra mim esperando que eu concordasse.

- Claro.. - eu concordo vendo a sua felicidade.

- Pai.. hoje eu e mamãe vamos fazer um bolo para você...

- Ah, é?- ele pergunta e eu olho surpresa pra Julie.

- Bom saber...- eu digo e ela me olha esperando um apoio- a senhora vai fazer sozinha então..Não pediu antes, não vou te ajudar...- eu digo, segurando o riso vendo a carinha decepcionada dela.

- Mas mãe- ela se ajoelha na cama, e pega com as duas mãos no meu rosto- eu não sei fazer bolo!- a expressão dela é como se tivesse o pior problema do mundo. Na bem da verdade, pra ela deveria mesmo ser.

- Nem a sua mãe - Carter cochicha pra ela o qua faz com que eu levante pra dar um cascudo nele.

Julie rolava de rir pela cama quando Carter veio me dar um beijo, porque já iria sair.

- Até mais tarde...- ele me beija na boca e vai até ela, fazendo o mesmo.

Assim que ele saiu, Julie se esparramou pela nossa cama e pegou o controle ligando a TV no canal de desenhos.

- Agora senta aqui, mamãe...- ela bateu no colchão me chamando.

Me sentei ao seu lado e comecei a ver o tal do Bob esponja. Enquanto ela morria de rir eu bocejava com aquele desenho. Aproveitei e fiquei pegando no seu cabelo, acho que estava na hora de cortá-lo estava muito grande. Assisti dois desenhos inteiros e me levantei da cama deixando-a ali na cama se distraindo. Fui recolhendo a roupa suja que estava nos quarto e joguei tudo no cesto de roupa suja. Amanha colocaria elas pra lavar. Voltei ao quarto e ela ainda estava na mesma posição vendo televisão.

Tornei a sentar do seu lado e ela se levantou pegando na minha testa.

- Hum.. – ela diz sem entender bem o que estava procurando – acho que vou pegar o remedio...

- Remédio? – eu a encaro e ela sorri.

- Espera... – ela sai correndo para o seu quarto e logo volta armada com sua maletinha de medica. – Tenho que olhar melhor...

Ela joga tudo na cama e começa a usar todas as suas ferramentas em mim. Por ultimo, me manda deitar e usa seu estetoscópio, mas não antes de sentar por cima da minha barriga.

- Cheira a florzinha e sopra a velinha...

Eu não me controlo e nem ela e começo a rir do que ela estava fazendo.

- Você precisa pra ficar boa.. tomar sorvete...

- Tomar sorvete, Julie?- eu pergunto, rindo do que ela falava.

- É mãe!- ela diz toda convicta- deixa eu ver- ela põe a mão no meu rosto e me encara bem- acho que está faltando sorvete de...chocolate no seu sangue!- eu rio mais de tudo aquilo. O dotes médicos tinham começado um pouco cedo de mais... E meio tortuosas, a proósito.

- Vai mãeeeeee!- ela pega no meu braço e começa me arrastar pra fora da cama.

- Tá, tá bom...- eu penso um pouco em tudo o que tinha passado na noite anterior, mas até que tomar sorvete não era uma má idéia. NADA má.

- Ebaaaaaa!- ela gritou, me dando um beijo apertado no rosto.

- Só que tem uma coisa...- eu pensei melhor- papai não pode saber...

- O que você quiser, mamãe...- ela sorri e pisca pra mim. Assim seria melhor. Se ele soubesse, talvez ficasse falando meia hora no meu ouvido sobre isso.

Tratei de levantar da cama e trocar de roupa. Ela correu pro quarto, fazendo o mesmo. Quando termieni de vestir a roupa e arrumei o cabelo, fui até o quarto dela, que estava toda embolada na roupa.

- Eita, Julie- eu sorri, vendo ela pedir ajuda com os olhinhos. Fui até ela e a ajudei, terminando longo ems eguida. Escovei se cabelo e prendi uma trança com ela pediu mais uma vez.

- Mãe! – ela me para na porta do quarto e sai correndo pra pegar alguma coisa.

- Pronta? – eu pergunto quando a vejo pegar algumas moedas e rio comigo mesma. – Deixa o dinheiro Julie.. hoje é por minha conta..

- Certeza? – ela sorri e eu aceno vendo-a largar as moedas em cima da mesa. – Então estou pronta...

Nós descemos as escadas juntas e antes de sair deixo um recado na geladeira, caso ele apareça mais cedo em casa. Tranco a porta, coloco-a no banco de trás do carro e dou a partida rumo a nossa saúde.

- Você quer comprar pra tomar em casa ou comer fora? – eu olho pelo retrovisor e ela olha para os lados, na maior indecisão do mundo – Julie!

- Pode comer fora? É que tem caldinha...

Eu tomo meu rumo a sorveteria mais próxima a qual sempre freqüentávamos. Julie era um pouco "viciada" em sorvete. Como eu também sou, nos aliamos escondidas do _papai_ e vamos tomar sorvete de vez em quando fora. Mas ele sempre acaba descobrindo. Julie tinha um chama pra se resfriar e ele vinha me encurralar na parede falando que sabia de onde vinha aquilo.

Descemos do carro e ela segurou minha mão entrando na sorveteria. Fomos direto ao caixa, compramos dois sorvetes de uma bola e já a vi salivar pelo sorvete de chocolate que estava sendo colocado na casquinha.

- Toma de vagar, Julie- eu disse, vendo-a demorar com vontade, já sujando toda a mãos e o rosto- calma...- ela sorriu toda lambuzada, passando a lingüinha na casca e chupando a casquinha.

Ela sorriu de novo e logo eu pude ver tudo terminado. Metade do sorvete ela tinha tomado e a outra, estava espalhada por seu rosto e mãos.

Eu joguei os guardanapos no lixo e fui até o banheiro, lava-la pra ver se diminuía mas a roupa denunciava nossa arte. Ela só ria enquanto eu tentava me safar. Olhei pro relógio e já passava das 11:0. Tínhamos que ser rápidas se eu não quisesse levar uma bronca.

- Vamos, vai- eu tratei de ir levando-na pro carro- antes que seu pai nos mate..

- Eu queria mais uma- ela disse, encarando os potes de potes de sorteve.

- Nem pensar- eu disse sorrindo e entrando no carro. Não seria louca de dar sorte ao azar.

Ao invés de sorvete, parecia que ela havia tomado pó de guaraná. Se é que fosse possível, ela ficou ainda mais elétrica. Sinceramente, não sei de onde ela tirava tanta energia e não fazia a mínima idéia de quem ela tinha herdado isso. Eu e Carter éramos a disputa do mais mole,.

Chegamos em casa e fomos correndo as duas para um banho em conjunto. Naquela brincadeira de se sujar, ela acabava sempre fazendo alguma arte em cima de mim e eu ficava puro a doce. Corri com ela no colo nas escadas e fui tirando sua roupa, enquanto esperava o chuveiro esquentar um pouco. Ela, pra não facilitar mesmo, ficou correndo nua pela casa, morrendo de rir com a situação e gritando "O papai ta aí!"

- Julie.. – eu gritei da porta do meu banheiro – volte pra cá agora!

Logo ela apareceu rindo e se jogou embaixo d´água me puxando pra baixo do chuveiro. Ótimo, perfeito. Alem de ainda não ter tirado a minha roupa toda, evitando que eu as tivesse que lavar de imediato, ainda sou arrastada pelas loucuras de uma filha de três anos.

Pego o sabonete e entrego nas suas mãos enquanto tirava minha roupa. Ela ficou segurando-o na mão e deixando-o cair só para ter que pegar de novo.

- Bora mocinha.. – eu me abaixo, pego o sabonete e começo a dar um banho direito. Porque se dependesse dela, a caixa d´água secava e ela continuava aqui brincando debaixo do chuveiro.

- Mãe.. – de repente ela fala virando o seu olhar para a porta.

- Eu sei Julie.. o papai ta chegando... – eu sorrio pra ela que continuava olhando para a porta.

- Chegando não- ela mantém seu olhar fixo. Não poderia ser o que eu estava pensan..

- Oi- escuto ele dizer e pelo seu tom de voz já percebi que vinha chumbo grosso.

- Ops! - Julie percebe que eu estaria com problemas, mas não perde o riso. Continua se levantando e eu, como desculpa de ajudá-la, evito olhar pra trás.

- De novo, Abby?- ele se posta no batente da porta, onde eu poderia ver seu vulto me secando.

- De novo o quê?- será que me fazer de besta pioraria as coisas?

- Você sabe muito bem. Além de deixar ela resfriada, você também está doente, caso não se lembre- Julie só fazia rir enquanto brincava com o chuveirinho.

- E quem disse que eu também tomei?- eu pergunto, virando o rosto pra ele pela primeira vez.

- Sua roupa, seu cabelo...- ele sorri pra mim- essa cara de safada. Eu não me contenho e sorrio também, não deixando de virar os olhos enquanto prendo o lábio inferior com os dentes.

- Cai na tentação- eu faço cara de santa- você sabe que eu tenho um sério problema com sorvete- ele acena- ainda mais sendo de chocolate- sinto ele se aproximando de nós, chegando bem perto agora.

- Isso me soa mais como uma chantagem...

- Chantagem? Como assim?- num primeiro momento eu realmente não entendo sobre o que ele falava.

- Pra você parar de chocolate...- ele diz meio baixo, evitando a atenção de Julie.

- Entenda como quiser.. – eu falo desligando o chuveiro e ele se aproxima trazendo uma toalha.

- Eu gosto de chocolate.. – Julie fala quando eu abro a porta e a enrolo com uma toalha.

- Todos gostamos.. – Carter sorri e eu dou uma intimada pra ele sair logo daquele banheiro.

- Vou tomar o resto do meu banho... – eu fecho a porta do Box e ele vai levando Julie ate a porta.

- Você não me escapa, viu? Deixe anoitecer.. – ele sorri da porta do banheiro e eu me finjo "amedrontada" tornando a tomar o meu banho.

Continua...


	6. Tal mãe, tal filha

Banho tomado, enrolo uma toalha no corpo e pego minhas roupas molhadas e desço com ela para coloca-las na maquina.

- O que você trouxe pro almoço? – eu pergunto assim que adentro a cozinha e o vejo abrindo a geladeira. – e cadê Julie!

- Nem toca no assunto ne? – ele se vira com um sorriso enorme no rosto – dando as coisas pelas minhas costas? Coisa feia Abby...

- Você mandou ela cuidar de mim... – eu me escoro no balcão da cozinha e ele vem se aproximando – ela disse que eu precisava de sorvete.. – eu sorrio – de chocolate..

Ele balança a cabeça e olha para os lados antes de colocar uma mão na minha cintura e a outra dentro da minha toalha.

- Ei, tá louco?- minha reação é imediata.

- Shiu- - ele coloca a mão na minha boca e eu sinto sua mão descer, digamos assim, pra onde não podia- fica quieta- só quero dar uma amostra grátis - ele piscou e abaixou mais a mão mas antes que eu começasse a gostar de mais daquilo, minha santa filha nos cortou.

- Pai?- ela veio toda sorridente, parando no meio do caminho nos encarando de um modo estranho. Logo viria a palavra mágica. Eu fiquei quieta, olhando pra ela normalmente enquanto Carter tirava a mão de mim sem fazer muito escândalo - eu fiz uma pergunta, mocinhos - pronto, praxe.

- Nada filha- eu sou a primeira a tomar uma atitude. Carter morria de medo quando era flagrado por Julie. Mas nem todo esse medo fazia com que ele parasse de fazer isso quando Julie estava em casa e acordada.

- Que é isso pai?- ainda bem que ela logo de distraia com outra coisa e logo foi ver o que tinha comer. Dormir e comer... Alguma semelhança comigo é mera conhecidencia.

- Feijoada- John fala muito certo de si. Julie imediatamente faz um cara estranha.

- Que que é isso?

- Pergunta do Brasil, Julie...- eu esclareço, mas ainda acho estranho.

- Você trouxe isso pra eu comer? - eu penso naquela comida saborosa, mas não vejo lá muita vontade de comer.

- Não, brincadeira - ele finalmente sorri e começar a abrir os pratos quentes- tá louca? Acha que eu ia trazer feijoada pra você vomitando desse jeito?

Ele vai andando até a mesa e eu o acompanho ajeitando a toalha para que ela não caísse.

- Franguinho grelhado.. saladinha.. – ele sorri abrindo o saco e eu me aproximo fazendo careta.

- Só mato? – Julie fala subindo na cadeira e olhando as "marmitas".

- Tal mãe.. tal filha... – eu sorrio vendo-a também fazer careta e logo a coloco no chão de novo, antes que levasse uma queda.

Subo as escadas e rapidamente me troco, vestindo um camisão, antes de descer para comer. Feito isso, enduro minha toalha e volto para baixo onde já vejo John cortando o frango de Julie.

- Pode ligar a tv mãe? – Julie pergunta segurando o seu copo de suco.

- Nem pensar.. – me sento a mesa e sirvo o meu prato, observando-o ir a geladeira trazendo o resto do suco. – Planos pra mais tarde? – pergunto quebrando o silencio da mesa. Ele olha pra mim e eu desvio o meu olhar a Julie – planos em família.. – eu repito vendo-o sorrir.

- Sim, eu acho - ele diz, já dando uma garfada no prato que, mesmo sendo considerado pra "vacas", parecia estar bem gosotoso.

Comemos e Julie não parecia lá muito animada com a nossa tarde em família. Se eu bem a conhecesse, estaria pensando "quero ver desenho e tomar sorvete". Mas como não vivemos na Terra do Peter Pan, precisávamos voltar a realidade.

Carter contou sobre uma festa que tería no dia seguinte na casa de Luka e Sam, para o pessoal do P.S. Julie se mostrou bem interessada em ir. Pra falar a verdade, mais interessada do que eu e Carter juntos.

- Nós vamos?- ele pergunta terminando de comer.

- E eu que sei? Decide você!- eu sorrio, na dúvida.

- Eu não...decide você..- eu passo a bola pra ele de novo.

- Decido eu!- Julie "revive"- nós vamos.

- Então esta combinado.. só uma coisa.. a festa é de manha ou a noite?

- De manha.. – ele fala quando termina de mastigar – no jardim da casa deles...

- Então.. quer dizer.. que vou usar o meu biquíni novo! – Julie começa a se empolgar. Ate amanha ela não iria deixar de ficar ansiosa ate vestir seu biquíni e levar suas bonecas para a festa.

- Claro Julie.. e sua mãe também... – ele me encara sorrindo e eu nego com a cabeça.

- Nem pensar.. – eu começo a rir ao ver a expressão deles murchar – sem condições de usar biquíni...

- Porque não? – Julie questiona brincando com a comida de seu prato. – como você vai tomar banho de piscina comigo!

- Seu pai toma com você..

- Mas mãe... – ela pula da cadeira e vem ate o meu lado - eu gosto de ficar com vocês dois.. você vai ficar sozinha e abandonada na festa... vai chorar porque vai ficar só... se você não tiver biquíni.. eu empresto o meu, ta!

- A questão não é essa, Julie- eu faço o possível para ela entender.

- O que é então?- ela questiona, com os bracinhos cruzados. Posição "Abby miniatura", segundo Carter.

- Mamãe não gosta de nadar- ela já ia retrucar- e eu acho que se nadar, posso voltar a ficar doente...entendeu?- eu olho para ela, que parece se lembrar da minha indisposição do dia anterior.

- Ah, sim! Então é melhor não mesmo...- ela parecia conformada com a resposta. Agora eu já não podia dizer o mesmo sobre Carter.

- Não creio que você fique doente de novo..- ele disse e eu o fuzilei com os olhos- eu dei um remédio muito bom pra mãe, Julie. Garanto que ela já sarou- ele só fazia rir da minha cara enquanto Julie voltava a se empolgar com a idéia da piscina.

- Oba!- ela vibrou, vind pro meu lado entusiasmadíssima.

- Você me paga...- eu digo a Carter entre dente. Ele sorriu pra mim. Sorrir? Vamos ver. Ele não perde por esperar...Vai ver o tamanho do biquíni que eu vou colocar...

- Então mãe! – Julie insiste com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Claro meu amor.. já que seu pai deixou.. vamos sim.. – eu dou um sorriso amarelo em sua direção – Alias... acho que eu preciso ir comprar um biquíni novo.. o da mamãe ta velhinho já

- Podemos ir mais tarde.. – ele fala se levantando da mesa ainda sorrindo da sua peripécia.

- Prefiro fazer um programa só entre mulheres.. se é que você me entende... O que você acha disso Julie!

- Mas a gente já não fez de manha? – ela vira toda a atenção para onde John estava e logo se vira pra mim com uma carinha triste - Deixa o papai ir.. ele vai ficar sozinho aqui.. Deixa mãe? – ele se apóia na mesa e lança "aquele" olhar pra cima de mim.

- Certo... mas vocês vão brincar enquanto eu vou escolher algumas coisas pra mim...

- Já que você insiste.. – ele sorri e se aproxima pra me beijar, mas Julie intervém e coloca a cabeça no meio.

- Iec... - ela faz uma cara de nojo e começa a empurrar John - aqui não pai..

Me levanto da cadeira ainda rindo daquilo, coloco as coisas na pia e começo a limpar tudo aquilo rapidamente. Já estava ficando tarde e teríamos que nos apressar pra sair. Se bem que não iria demorar muito.. eu já sabia perfeitamente aonde iria..biquínis brasileiros.. Agora sim.. ele iria aprender a não me contrariar.

Eles subiram e eu fiquei arrumando a cozinha. Aproveitei e dei comida pro cachorro. Quando subi, surpreendentemente, Julie já esta trocada e penteada só com o cabelo para arrumar. Ele escolhia uma camiseta enquanto ela estava atirada na nossa cama.

- Pronta?- eu pergunto, vendo-a encarar a mim.

- Quero trança...

- De novo, Julie? Não enjoa?- eu pergunto rindo. Se existisse alguém que gostava de trança no cabelo, esse alguém era ela.

- Não...eu quero - ela virou imediatamente a cabeça e antes que eu pudesse me trocar, fui fazer pra deixá-la pronta.

Quando acabei, pus uma roupa enquanto eles viam TV. Prendi o cabelo e peguei minha bolsa, lembrando imediatamente do dinheiro.

- Preciso pegar dinheiro no banco...- eu disse, verificando se o cartão estava na carteira. Ok, tudo certo.

- Eu tenho...- ele disse, ainda vendo o desenho que Julie assistia.

- Não, eu to sem. Preciso sacar...- eu disse, descordando. Nunca ficaria sem dinheiro e nunca pegaria o dele pra comprar o que eu estava em mente. Ele me mataria viva.

- Nós vamos aonde? Ao shopping ou outro local? - ele pergunta colocando as chaves no bolso e pegando Julie em seus braços.

- Pensava em ir naquela rua que tem aqui perto.. que tem umas galerias.. umas lojas...

- Ah... - ele acena saindo do quarto - compreendo. Vamos mesmo nos separar lá?

- Questão de meia hora no maximo.. eu ligo pra vocês quando acabar...

- Que suspense... - ele sorri e logo saímos de casa indo diretamente ao carro - E la tem onde sacar dinheiro?

Eu aceno e rapidamente tomamos o nosso rumo ate o local. Enquanto ele estacionava o carro eu ia com Julie sacar o dinheiro. Tirei a quantia necessária pra passar uns dias e guardei na minha carteira. Logo ele apareceu e eu "entreguei" Julie a ele. Eles que fossem brincar, comer doce, o que seja.

- Vamos marcar aqui - eu olho para o relogio - daqui a 40 minutos, ok?

- Ok - Julie sorri e segura a mão de John.

- E juízo.. - ele me fala quando eu ja estou a quase uma quadra de distancia.

Continua...


	7. Incrédula

Disfarço um pouco evitando que estivesse sendo "seguida". Nunca se sabe... Depois de algumas voltas, vou a loja que queria e me aproximo dos biquinis procurando pelo mais "sensato".

Eu olho, olho e olho. Talvez eu tivesse exagerado em entrar aqui. Eu queria algo ousado, que fizesse a minha vingança mas também tinha senso de ridículo e vrgonha na cara. Era uma mulher casada. Aqui as coisas estavam indo longe demais.

Sai daquela e entrei na loja ao lado, que parecia um pouco mais "eu". Olhei alguns modelos até observar, do outro lado da loja, um biquíni branco olhando pra mim. Fui até lá e peguei na mão. Perfeito, diria eu. Branco, de tirinha, sem detalhes e pequeno, mas descente.

Era esse, não tinha que ver mais nada. Nada seria melhor do que isso. Carter sempre diz que mulher de branco é tudo o que um homem pediu a Deus. Nessa eu me sai bem, escolhi a profissão certa. E quando se tratava de biquíni, a opinião não divergia. Branco era o "sexy", branco era o "melhor" era o q deixava "boa". Eu sempre ri disso tudo, mas finalmente esses comentários me seriam úteis.

Feita a escolha, decido levar mais alguns acessórios e uma saída de banho que achei a cara de Julie. Paguei tudo e olhei par ao relógio. Estava cinco minutos atrasada. Um ótimo motivo pra ele encher o meu saco por alguns instantes.

Apresso o passo e logo os avisto sentado num banco. Carter com cara de poucos amigos e Julie sorrindo contente segurando alguma coisa em suas mãos.

- Enfim ne! – ele fala encarando o relógio.

- Sem drama Carter... – eu me sento ao seu lado e Julie logo pula no meu colo querendo ver o que eu havia comprado. – Epa.. – eu tiro suas mãos de cima – deixe isso aqui.. amanhã vocês vêem..

- Trouxe nada pra mim? – ela faz uma carinha triste e eu pego a sacola que estava ao lado de John.

- E o que é isso que o seu pai comprou! – eu falo pegando a sacola em minhas mãos e desviando o olhar para John. Definitivamente ele estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Olha.. – ela fala puxando umas camisetas da sacola – duas... uma pra mim e uma pra você... deixa eu ler o que tem escrito pra você...

"Visto com muito orgulho essa camiseta que o meu amor me deu declarando que me ama." – ela fala sem saber ao certo se é aquilo que esta escrito, passando o dedinho por cima das letras.

Olho para Carter sorrindo e que ainda se fingia de magoado por ter sido "abandonado".

- Oh, que fofo - eu olho pra ele que olhava pra frente, sem rumo - brigada- eu dou um beijo nele e ele mal se move.

Eu olho para Julie sem entender e ela sorri.

- Ele tá bravo. Disse que não gosta quando você fica misteriosa demais...- ela riu e olhou pra ele, que continuava na mesma posição.

- Misteriosa? - eu repito tentando entender - saio sem ele, você quer dizer - eu sorri e ela encolhe os ombros, sinalizando que "lavava sua mãos".

- Não é isso não- ele finalmente sai de seu coma mental e vem falar conosco.

- Não, é?- eu digo desmentindo-o - sei, sei.

- Você tá muito engraçadinha, sabia?- ele diz, num tom que não poderia ser considerado de brincadeira.

- Você ainda não viu nada..- eu replico.

- Vamos né? - Julie interrompe o principio de uma briga. Bom.. pelo menos por agora.

- Vamos sim.. - eu me levanto e pego minha sacola "protegendo-a". Seguro a mão de Julie que logo cutuca John.

- Pai... - ela mexe no ombro dele e se abaixa ate o seu ouvido pra falar - acorda!

Ele se levanta sem mudar muito sua expressão e eu vou andando na frente até o carro. Ele ativa o alarme e eu abro a porta de trás para que julie sentasse. Instalada ela, sento no meu local e vamos tomando rumo de casa.

- Aluga filme pai! – ela fala quando paramos no sinal perto da locadora.

- De novo Julie? – ele olha pra trás e aposto que ela começa a fazer chantagem – ta bom.. talvez seja melhor mesmo.. – ele olha pra mim e torna a dirigir. Ok, eu já entendi. Iríamos tem uma longa e boa conversa.

Descemos na locadora e Julie sai correndo para a sessão infantil. Eu a acompanho enquanto John estacionava o carro.

- Eu já vi esse, mãe? – ela segura um filme e eu o pego constatando que sim.

- Leva esse.. – eu mostro pra ela um filme e ela segura ele procurando por outros em outras sessões.

Eu ando pelos corredores seguindo os olhos, vendo-o entrar pela porta da vídeo. Ele vê Julie empolgada com os filmes e caminha pra frente. Eu não me deixo se vista, com o intuito de ver aonde ele iria. Vou seguindo-o, feito num filme. Vejo-o encarar a prateleira dos filmes de ação e parar em frente a um, pegando-o e lendo o comentário. Não se mostra interessado e continua a seguir.

Eu dou uma olhada pra trás, vendo se estava tudo ok com Julie. Vendo que sim, continuo caminhando na fileira paralela à que ele estava. Eu já até imaginava o que ele ia fazer. Conhecia esse joguinho emocional "de outros carnavais".

A placa "PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS" era bastante visível. Eu não perderia essa oportunidade por nada desse mundo. Ele parou em frente a porta daquele acesso restrito e encarou dentro, sem entrar. Eu caminhei pra bem perto dele, uma vez que ele estava de costas pra mim. Cheguei bem pertinho do ouvido dele.

- Trouxe o R.G, mocinho?- eu acho que dei um susto nele. Ele olhou pra trás, me encarando ainda sem sorrir.

- Não só trouxe como vou utiliza-lo.. - ele entra na sessão e pega o primeiro filme que vê pela frente. - Vamos? Não vejo a hora de fazer uma pipoquinha pra ver um bom filme..

O encaro ainda sem acreditar muito que ele iria proceder com aquilo. Julie se aproxima de mim e fica me puxando para ir ao caixa. Na maior cara de pau ele passa o filme de Julie e o dele e o caixa ainda faz o favor de soltar uma risadinha pra cima de mim.

Saimos da locadora e fomos ao carro. Julie queria segurar a sacola que estavam os filmes, e eu logo peguei o outro filme escondendo-o entre as minhas pernas. Imagine, minha filha de 3 anos vendo uma capa de filme nomeado: "No buraco da maldade".

Torno a olhar para ele que continuava sem muita expressão. Dirigiu em silêncio, estacionou o carro, tirou Julie e se aproximou de mim puxando o filme das minhas mãos.

Olho incrédula pra ele e fico sem reação sentada no banco do carro. A brincadeira havia passado dos limites, perdido a graça. Me levanto e esperei um segundo ate que Julie perguntou.

- Que filme vamos ver primeiro pai? O meu, ou o seu?

- Pode por o seu primeiro, filha...- ele disse no tom mais normal e cara-de -pau. Como assim "pode ser". Filho da mãe! Agora era demais pra mim. Eu fechei minha cara de "bons amigos". Se ele queria brigar, pois bem. Ele colocou o DVD pra ela e sentou no sofá, com ela deitada no seu colo.

Peguei a minha sacola com a "a minha vingança" e subi pro meu quarto. Já havia anoitecido e eu pretendia de tomar banho e trocar de roupa antes de ter que cuidar de Julie.

Continua...


	8. Cara de Pau

Peguei a minha sacola com a "a minha vingança" e subi pro meu quarto. Já havia anoitecido e eu pretendia de tomar banho e trocar de roupa antes de ter que cuidar de Julie.

Guardei o meu biquíni num lugar escondido e pus o de Julie em cima da cama, pra depois colocar no armário. Tirei a roupa e entrei para um banho não muito longo. Assim que sai, me vesti e fui arrumar o quarto de Julie e separar sua roupa de dormi. As atitudes dele não me saiam da cabeça. Nós estávamos brigando demais ultimamente e isso era péssimo, não só pra nossa relação, como pra Julie.

Tentei não pensar mais nisso até ter de encará-lo de novo. Guardei as coisas de Julie, incluindo a camiseta que ele havia dado a ela. Aproveitei a peguei a minha, colocando em cima da minha cama, para guardar depois. Comecei a descer as escadas, vendo Julie de bruços no tapete, grudada na T.V.

- Julie, senta no sofá...- eu disse, quando passei atrás deles, indo pra cozinha. Ela não deu sinal de ter me escutado então eu repeti. Nada... Ele nad falava também. Ela só fazia rir com o desenho e não me obedecer.

- Julienne...- eu fui até o canto da sala onde ela pudesse me ver- agora! Pro sofá!- eu gritei e ela me olhou de bico, subindo imediatamente pro lado de Carter.

Fui na cozinha, coloquei uns pãos de queijo no forno, preparei um suco de laranja e aproveitei para alimentar o cachorro. Joguei o lixo fora e voltei, tirando-os do forno.

Separei na mesa queijo, presunto, patê, requeijão pra comer com eles e voltei a sala para ver se o filme havia acabado. Felizmente sim. Julie estava vendo os bônus e Carter continuava na mesma posição que sentou que o filme iniciou.

- Jantar tá pronto.. - me limitei a dizer e logo Julie se levantou vindo correndo em direção à cozinha.

Servi alguns no prato de Julie e sentei ao seu lado ajudando a colocar as coisas. Quando estávamos acabando de comer, ele finalmente aparece se senta a mesa e começa a comer em silêncio.

- Gostou do filme pai!

- Adorei.. - ele sorri para ela enquanto cortava um pão de queijo.

- Podemos rever depois do seu né!

Eu olho para ele que continuava sorrindo pra ela. Isso, agora escapa de uma filha curiosa.

- Podemos rever o seu agora.. o que você acha?

- Mas você não vai ver o seu? Não tem que entregar amanha?- ela pergunta toda preocupada.

- Eu vou ver mais tarde, Julie - ele pisca pra ela e quando volta a passar o olhar por mim, muda-o totalmente.

- Sobre o que fala o seu filme pai? É de amor?- ela pergunta toda inocente. Crianças...

- É sim, Julie- ele responde, mordendo o pão. Ok, eu diria que depende do que você entende por "amor".

- Legal!- ela pisca com os dois olhos demoradamente e olha pra mim, coçando os olhinhos, enquanto terminava de tomar o suco.

- Com sono, lindinha?- eu pergunto e ela acena - dormir cedo hoje para amanhã aproveitar bastante, hein? - eu pisco e ela acena, levantando da cadeira.

- Posso ir lá fora um pouquinho dar um beijo de boa noite no Carby?- ela pede, já no meio do caminho. Eu fico na dúvida se respondo ou deixo- responder. Era difícil decidir quando ela não especificava "mãe" ou "pai" e nós estávamos brigados. Eu achava que ele poderia pensar coisas...ou é só paranóia minha mesmo,.

Diante do silêncio, ela fica parada esperando uma resposta que não vem.

- Posso?- ela fica olhando pra nós.

- Pode...- nós dois falamos juntos. Que bom, nem discordamos nem nenhum disse no lugar do outro.

Ela sai e nós ainda podemos escutar de lá de dentro ela chamando o cachorro.

O silêncio toma conta quando ela vai mais pra dentro do quintal e eu não ouso dizer uma só palavra. Fico com o olhar parado em frente, enquanto ele terminava de comer, do outro lado da mesa.

Começo a bater meus dedos de leve na mesa. Cadê Julie que não voltava? Pensei em me levantar e atrás dela mas dei tempo ao tempo. Desviei o meu olhar de vez em quando a ele que permanecia mastigando aquele pão que deveria ter virado chiclete ja. Logo ela reaparece na cozinha e eu respiro aliviada me levntando indo em sua direção.

- Vamos nos ajeitar pra dormir... - eu toco sua cabeça de leve e ela sorri virando para Carter que ainda mastigava

- Boa noite papai...

Ele provavelmente deve ter acenado e ela vai subindo as escadas na minha frente.

Se eu pudesse a mantia acordada a noite inteira comigo. Mas eu sei que seria maldade e isso não resolveria nada as minhas desavenças com o seu pai. Entramos no seu quarto, ela tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes e logo estava na cama bem cobertinha pronta pra sonhar.

- Meu anjo da guarda.. - ela repetia olhando pra mim - meu bom protetor.. guardai minha alma.. para nossos senhor...

Eu beijei a sua testa e quase que instantaneamente ela pareceu cair no sono. Desliguei as luzes e recostei a porta do seu quarto.

Desci as escadas e fui ver se havia algo para limpar na cozinha. Ótimo, nada. Pelo menos iamos ter menos uma razão para conversar. Fiz uma horinha embaixo e logo tornei a subir as escadas.

Entrei no meu quarto e o vi assistindo televisão. Sem curiosidade para saber o que era, fui direto ao banheiro fazer algumas coisas. Eu também estava morta, acho que ainda não estava muito bem do outro dia. Escovei meus dentes, fiz minhas necessidades e tornei a voltar para o quarto.

Ele permanecia na mesma posição, parecia uma estátua. Eu fui até o armário e peguei minha bolsa, tirando o extrato do banco que tinha tirado a tarde. Peguei minha agenda no criado e fui percebendo os cheques que tinham caído. Fiz umas contas e ele permanecia lá. Aquele silêncio me fazia vomitar! Nem sobre o que se tratava aquele programa ele deveria saber. Eu não tinha direito de ver algo melhor?

Bem, acho que não. O melhor seria dormir. Essas oscilações de humor e discussões mal resolvidas ainda acabariam com o meu casamento. Fui até o armário depois de tudo e peguei a camisola. Pensei em ir até o banheiro pra vestir, mas era exagerar. Tirei a calça primeiro e depois a blusa, vendo-o sair da posição apenas naquele instante. Ele relutou um pouco, mas acabou virando a cabeça pro meu lado.

Era assim, é? Só quando interessa? Tudo bem, ele ia ver. Talvez fosse melhor se eu tivesse comprado o primeiro biquíni, apesar de que esse branco era o ideal. Branco sempre deixou Carter louco e louco de ciúmes também.

- Que foi?- eu pergunto tão seca quanto ele toda a tarde.

- Nada...- ele responde e volta a ver T.V. Quando eu me deito, sinto-o levantar e pegar ao em cima da escrivaninha.

Confesso que relutei para não olhar. O que ele estaria fazendo agora? De costas, eu só consigo escutar os barulhinhos. Não...ele deve estar de brincadeira. Se eu bem conheço esse é o som do... vídeo.

Não teve como. Tive que conferir se era aquilo mesmo. Olhei pra tv e incrédula vi ele colocando o "play". Larguei o meu olhar pra cima dele que fazia aquilo na maior naturalidade do mundo. Essa era demais de mim, se ele quisesse ver essa porra de filme que visse sozinho.

Pulei da cama e nem olhei pra trás. Sai do quarto batendo a porta e desci as escadas procurando o que fazer. Senti no sofá, liguei a tv e naquele instante me subiu uma raiva tão imensa que não me agüentei e comecei a chorar.

Chorei por um longo tempo evitando fazer muito barulho, eu não queria que de forma alguma ele me visse assim. Essa infantilidade passou dos limites. Temos que sentar e decidir o que faremos. Se nos trataremos como estranhos ou se tornamos a ser o que éramos.

Porque era tão difícil pra ele engolir o orgulho hein?

Fui a cozinha e preparei um chá para me acalmar. Me sentei na mesa da cozinha com o meu chá e fiquei pensando nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Julie não era boba, a qualquer momento ela iria deduzir tudo aquilo e ela iria acabar se machucando com essa historia.

Continua...


	9. Até Quando?

_**Meninas.. eu ainda não tinha agradecido pelas reviews.. tks a todas vcs.. e um aviso.. de novo, capitulo com cenas mais, digamos que.. picantes... bjs**_

Chorei por um longo tempo evitando fazer muito barulho, eu não queria que de forma alguma ele me visse assim. Essa infantilidade passou dos limites. Temos que sentar e decidir o que faremos. Se nos trataremos como estranhos ou se tornamos a ser o que éramos.

Porque era tão difícil pra ele engolir o orgulho hein?

Fui a cozinha e preparei um chá para me acalmar. Me sentei na mesa da cozinha com o meu chá e fiquei pensando nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Julie não era boba, a qualquer momento ela iria deduzir tudo aquilo e ela iria acabar se machucando com essa historia.

Fui ao banheiro da sala e lavei o meu rosto na pia. Desliguei a televisão e subi as escadas indo ao quarto de Julie vendo se ela estava dormindo. Sentei no seu quarto, esperei um pouco o tempo passar e vi que ficar assim, me lamentando não daria o nada, o jeito seria eu tomar alguma decisão e começar com aquela conversinha.

Enquanto atravessa aquele corredor, senti uma sensação estranha. Um sensação de que aquele abrir de portar poderia decidir a minha vida. Eu não queria mais viver assim, não mesmo. Não com brigas todos os dias, esses climas pesados pra Julie. Isso não é ambiente pra uma criança se viver. Ela estava toda empolgada com a aniversário, daqui a um mês, e nós lá, só brigando.

Abri a porta de novo e bati os olhos naquela cena ridícula. Aquele filme passando e ele lendo a revista que eu tinha comprado na loja. Assim que ele sentiu a minha presença, tentou disfarçar e a olhar mais pro filme, mas aquele olhar nunca me enganou. Ele não era desse tipo de homem, não mesmo.

- Tá bom o filme aí?- eu perguntei. Vamos ver até onde ele iria com isso.

- Maravilhoso...- ele disse, com a visão fixa naquela... Bem, na verdade nem sei o que era aquilo. Eu evitei olhar, não fazia meu tipo de gosto. Tudo o que eu podia escutar era alguns gemidos que pareciam vir de uma mulher morena- quer ver?- ele ofereceu, com deitando na cama numa posição mais " a vontade".

- Não, tenho mais o que fazer. Aliás, nós temos...- eu fui a TV, e sem mais pensar, taquei a a mão no botão e desliguei- agora, chega disso. Não agüento mais isso, Carter- não, não, não. Eu não vou começar a chorar. Não ainda.

- O que foi que eu fiz?- ele diz todo doído. Irônico. Sarcástico! Tinha um ódio quando ele fazia isso!

- Pára com isso!- eu tentava não gritar. Mais um vez, todo cuidado era pouco para não acordar Julie.

- Sai dessa, Abby - ele foi pra minha frente tentar ligar a T.V de volta- além da gente só dormir há quase 3 semanas, não posso ver um filminho pra relaxar?- "tira esse risinho da boca!" Isso era só o que eu pensava.

- Só esta assim porque quer viu! - eu fui andando pelo quarto. Talvez não encara-lo me ajudaria a ajustar meus argumentos.

- Agora vem jogar a culpa em cima de mim? - ele me encara colocando "mudo" na tv - já sei o que você tem.. é muita falta mesmo né?

- Quer saber? - eu já não deixo disfarçada mais nenhuma emoção e vem tudo a tona - eu venho aqui.. com a maior boa vontade do mundo, proposta a conversar e você tem que estragar tudo não e? - nisso eu ja estou na porta do banheiro pronta pra tranca-la - Então, já que você insiste fique ai vendo seu filminho e quando acabar, por favor, me avise

Tiro e queda. Só foi ouvir um pouco de verdade que ele voou da cama e saiu correndo pra cima de mim impedindo que eu me trancasse no banheiro.

- Me deixa em paz John! - Eu forçava de um lado e do outro ele tentava abrir, eu sabia que aquilo não iria durar muito e ele iria acabar me arrancando dali. Ele empurrou a porta com mais força e quase que eu não caio no chão com tudo.

Logo ele entra segurando o trinco da porta e eu viro de costas sentindo-o se aproximar ainda mais de mim.

- Abby.. - ele toca no meu ombro descendo as mãos ate o meu braço - eu te machuquei!

- Não!- eu digo, mesmo vendo um leve arranhão no meu braço. Eu só queria parar de chorar, mas isso parecia tarefa mais dura nesse momento.

- Desculpa - ele disse com aquela carinha. Num primeiro momento, eu até derreteria e ia de volto pros braços dele, mas já tava cheia de escutar aquela famosa e repetitivas "desculpas".

- Até quando via ser isso, Carter?- eu fui indo pro quarto novamente. Passei pela T.V e a desliguei de novo. Seria o cúmulo ter de brigar vendo alguém transar na minha frente. Deitei na cama, de costas para porta do banheiro.

- Desculpa. Exagerei..- ele sentou na cama, respeitando a minha posição- é que você me deixa louco da vida- eu o encarei e ele entendeu meu recado. Não poderia sempre jogar a culpa em mim.

- Não é do mu perdão que você precisa, Carter. Cresce!- eu virei totalmente pra dormir. Ele me abraçou por trás, beijando meu pescoço.

- A nossa vida sexual, quer dizer a nossa não vida sexual, está afetando nosso casamento, Abby...

- O problema não é esse, te garanto, John..- eu disse, sem fazer questão de olhar pra ele.

- Então qual é? - ele pergunta com uma voz de choro. Bom.. pelo menos vejo que sentimentos ele ainda tem - me diz pra eu poder nos ajudar.. - ele tornou a encostar o seu rosto na minha nuca e ficou parado lá e logo eu senti as lagrimas molhar meu pescoço.

- Você tem certeza que não sabe isso! - eu continuei imóvel naquela posição.

Ele ficou mudo, em silencio, talvez esperando que o choro passasse. Levantei minha mão e comecei a passar de leve nos seus cabelos, tudo bem que estivéssemos brigando, mas quer queira, quer não eu ainda não sei como seria a minha vida sem ele.

- Prometo não ser mais tão cabeça dura... - ele diz respirando fundo e tocando de leve as minhas costas. - vou aprender a ouvir.. a falar na hora certa.. a...

Ele ia continuar a falar mas não conseguiu. Tornou a chorar, dessas vez mais forte, me abraçando forte.

- Me desculpa Abby... eu não queria te fazer infeliz.. eu prometi que iria te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo e eu sei que estou falhando nisso.. eu sou uma merda, pode falar.. eu não posso te perder, eu morreria sem Você... por favor Abby.. me perdoa, prometo melhorar, ser outro Carter...

- Eu não quero que você seja um outro Carter - eu o interrompi - eu só quero que você - agora era eu quem não agüentava, e comecei a chorar- que você seja o Carter de antes, o Carter de sempre.

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu pra mim. Agora que eu tinha parado de chorar e uma sensação de alívio me invadia, tudo o que eu queria era me aprontar e dormir. Tirei a mão dele do meu corpo e fui caminhando para o banheiro novamente. Logo que abaixei para pegar a escova de dente na gaveta, pensei sentir a presença dele atrás de mim. Quando levantei, tive a confirmação vendo o reflexo dele no espelho. Eu sorri e ele respondeu, dando um passo a frente. Aquele olhar... Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Podia até ter me esquecido, de tanto tempo que eu não o via. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com a escola, eu vi ele colocar uma mão pra trás, apagando a luz do banheiro. O ambiente estava uma penumbra, apenas com a luz do abajur do quarto aceso.

- Você trancou a porta?- foi a única pergunta que ele me fez antes de prosseguir. Diante da minha resposta afirmativa, a primeira parte que eu sentia ele me tocar, foi o elástico da calça, quando eu ainda estava de costas pra ele.

Assim que ele me tocava, da forma que ele me tocava, eu ia sentindo um calor invadir o meu corpo. Conforme suas mãos me acariciavam, eu ia apoiando minhas mãos na pia e movendo o meu corpo, conforme o seu fazia. Como há pouco tempo, seu rosto colou na minha nuca, mas agora provando da minha pele, sentindo o gosto salgado das lagrimas que caíram nele. Seus lábios tocavam minha pele e eu sentia o meu corpo se arrepiar, conforme suas mãos buscavam confirmar que sempre estariam ali para o que der e viesse. Pouco a pouco, minha roupa ia deslizando entre nossos corpos, sentindo o atrito da minha pele na sua.

Seu toque e seus beijos se revezam fazendo com que meu corpo se virasse e eu perdesse o controle me apoiando na pia. Pouco a pouco sentia o seu corpo, suas mãos tornarem a se aproximar das minhas e sua boca procurar desesperadamente por um beijo meu.

Logo eu me sentia vestida apenas com a calcinha e o soutien. Não sabia se tinha frio ou arrepio mesmo. Vi que ele desceu o short. Já estava sem camiseta, então logo ficou tão nu quanto eu. Ele me ajeitou ali na sua frente e contato físico aumentou... Consideravelmente, eu diria.

Acho que nunca Carter tinha me beijado desse jeito. Bem, os nossos beijos mais "calientes" era sempre no sexo e ainda sim eram mornos. Quando o "fogo aumento" ele me pegou no colo. Quando achei que ele me levaria pro quarto, pra nossa cama, vi que ele me punha em cima da pia. Não, sério? Nesse puta frio!

A mãozinha rápida foi logo pras minhas costas e abriu a parte de cima. Ótimo. Eu lá sentada naquele mármore frio e ele só se dando bem. Ele tocou meus seios de ele e quando eu senti a boca dele se aproximar, o arrepio aumento. E dessa vez, garanto, não era frio.

Assim que eu vi que ele começava mais empolgado e assanhado eu pensei em ir pra cama. Mas, tadinho. Deixa ele fazer um pouco suas vontades. Mas uma coisa era certa. Eu não ia transar em cima da pia. Não mesmo.

Quando as mãos dele desceram pro meio das minhas pernas e ele pensou em tirar algo ali, eu decidi que era a hora de parar. Quer dizer, só por um minutinho. Não, não! Segundinho! Demorou tanto, não ia perder tempo algum.

Eu não sabia como falar aquilo, pedir pra sair dali. O seu toque ia aprofundando cada vez mais e eu ia perdendo a fala. Experimentar algo diferente de vez em quando talvez traga um maior animo a nossa relação. Me permiti deixar ser levada pelos seus desejos. O que tivesse de ser, seria.

Suas mãos haviam parado nas minhas coxas. Talvez o seu receio de experimentar e o frio o impediriam de fazer aquilo. Ele foi aprofundando um beijo e meu corpo foi caindo pra trás, sentindo a torneira gelada recostar em mim.

Ia falar algo, mas ele logo me puxou de volta, me abraçando pela cintura e eu aproveitei a deixa para envolver minhas pernas na sua. Fomos nos beijando e tateando o caminho para não cairmos e estragar tudo aquilo. O silencio nesses momentos era essencial.

Esbarramos em alguma coisa e ele parou para se apoiar. Rimos com a situação e logo, num tropeço, ele cai na cama por cima de mim.

- Desculpa.. – eu o vejo sorrir e tentar se levantar para ajeitar aquela situação.

Seus braços iam se apoiando para levantar, e eu agarrei o seu pescoço puxando-o para um beijo. Basta, segundinho já demorou demais!

Talvez ele tenha se surpreendido um pouco com a minha atitude, mas não significa que ele não tenha gostado. Sorriu e com aquele sorrisinho e abaixada de cabelo, eu senti a última peça de roupa minha rolar abaixo. Sorri àquela sensação que julgava meio estranha, confesso. Sempre fomos tão certinhos em relação sexo que qualquer coisa de diferente, parecia a Revolução Industrial.

Enquanto ele me beijava, eu fui colocando as mãos perto da cintura dele para finalmente "ser feliz". O frio na espinha me rondava e a proximidade aumentava a cada contato nosso. Quando senti nossas peles se tocarem, agora sem nenhuma barreira, eu poderia jurar que já entrava em outro mundo. O toque dele era um santo remédio. Um remédio de prazer e felicidade.

Ele tirou o meu cabelo da frente e beijou toda parte do meu rosto. Puxou também do pescoço e começou a fazer aquilo que me arrepiava. Ele sempre foi muito empolgado nisso e na maioria das vezes me deixava com uma marquinha. Agora, com a vida de casado e com a pequena Julie que era um poço de perguntas, maneirava um pouco. Mas hoje...bem, hoje creio que não será assim.

Meu corpo já implorava que ele avançasse. Seu corpo pedia calma ao meu. Sentia a excitação cada vez ficar mais forte, e uma necessidade de senti-lo em mim, de ouvir palavras de amor ao pé do ouvindo.

Meus braços envolviam o seu corpo, sentindo-o pesar sobre o meu. Às vezes ele se levantava um pouco, buscando sempre o meu olhar... me olhar, me fazer sentir única naquele momento. E nesses momentos eu sabia que eu possivelmente era a mulher mais feliz desse mundo.

Seu toque começou a aprofundar e nisso a minha boca já queria gritar. Ele logo percebia e me calava com beijos, e tornava a me tocar como se fosse a primeira vez. Aos poucos fui me deixando levar e dessa forma vamos nos moldando, nos posicionando até achar o momento certo para começar. O suor entre nossos corpos já dava sinal de continuidade. Fui sentindo-o se aproximar ainda mais de mim e logo tornar nossos corpos um só. A simples pressão do corpo dele contra o meu já me fazia sentir extremamente realizada. Aquele homem todo em cima de mim...

Os movimentos certeiros de quem já me conhecia há tempos não me deixavam mentir. Ele era o homem que me amava, o que me fazia feliz. Aquele que me conhecia melhor do que ninguém e sabia do que e como eu gostava. Tudo isso chegava a ser a assustador. Eu o amava como se tivesse vivido a minha vida toda com ele. Mas pensando bem, se minha vida começou quando eu comecei a ser feliz, então acho que somos colegas de maternidade.

Quando tornamos a nos olhar naquela movimentação toda, meu peito acelerou e as palavras que viviam encravadas na minha garganta queriam sair. Toquei de leve o seu rosto trazendo-o para mais perto dando-lhe um breve beijo.

- Obrigada.. – eu sussurro quando nossos corpos já estão exaustos e pedem por um instante de descanso. Ele olha pra mim assustado. Eu realmente acho que nunca agradeci a ele por ter conseguido me fazer feliz.

Ele acaricia meu rosto, torna a sorrir e me envolver num abraço. Tudo pelo que viemos brigando nesses últimos dias não passariam agora de motivos para rir. Sua boca, por mais uma vez provou da minha e suas mãos permaneceram na mesma posição, me envolvendo e procurando sentir o meu corpo por mais alguma vez naquela noite.

Sempre que buscávamos por mais energia para reiniciar tudo aquilo, ouvíamos passos no corredor ou algum barulho estranho. Dessa vez não foi diferente, mas eu já sabia que era pura impressão minha. Acho que depois de tanto tempo, eu não interrompi aquele silencio nosso que dizia tudo. Me permiti dormir envolvida no seu abraço, e apesar do frio, deixar que somente o calor do seu corpo me aquecesse.

Continua...


	10. Em Maus Lençois

Nunca um noite de sono foi tão precisada. Minhas costas relaxaram naquela cama e naquele corpo até o dia seguinte. O sono poderia se alongar um pouquinho, se não fosse meu bebê grande acordar.

- Manhê!- ela acordar com mais disposição do que nunca.

Um gelo passou por mim. Eu ainda estava na mesma posição que dormi. Estaria nos mesmo trajes também? Alias, os "não" trajes. Corri para sentar e agradeci quando vi que o lençol nos cobria. Carter sempre pensava em tudo. Ou melhor, conhecia a filha que tínhamos. Com a minha movimentação para levantar rápido, ele acordou.

- Essa porta não tava trancada?- eu perguntei entre dentes a ele, sorrindo pra Julie.

- Eu fui tomar água a noite...- ele responde no mesmo tom. Estamos os dois panas cobertos por um lençol fino, totalmente nus, rezando para que ela não venha até nós e nos encha de perguntas.

- Mãe! Tá na hora!- ela vem se aproximando da cama. "Não pule, não pule, não pule!" era só o que eu pedia em pensamento.

Olhei uma ultima vez pro Carter transparecendo o meu desespero. Vi as nossas roupas jogadas longe e vi que era impossível voar, ou fazer o tempo parar para pega-las. De repente tornei a olhar para Julie. Parece que ela vinha em câmera lenta.

Puxei o lençol ainda mais pra cima do meu corpo e senti um peso caindo sobre a cama vindo diretamente na nossa direção.

- Cadê o meu biquíni? – ela fala sentando entre a gente. Eu respiro fundo e fecho meus olhos. Parecia que eu estava sendo flagrada pelo meu pai. Mas isso era bem.. bem pior.

- Vá buscar Julie.. esta la no seu quarto.. – Carter fala tentando "espanta-la" e manter distancia.

- Eu não alcanço ne pai! – ela engatinhou mais um pouco e eu a senti sobre o nosso lençol. Tornei a olhar para Carter e dessa vez senti um corpinho voar bem em cima do meu colo.

- Já ta de biquíni mãe? – ela pergunta colocando as mãos por cima da minha barriga. - Me mostra! - ela puxa o lençol e eu puxo de volta tentando ainda sorrir com a situação.

Como eu não mostrei e de boba ela não tem nada, seu corpo escalou o meu completamente e suas mãos começaram a buscar pelo biquíni sem sucesso. A cara dela começou a mudar, ela parecia preocupada com aquilo. Também pudera, o que fazia a sua mãe nua deitada na cama, a essa hora da manha, ao lado do seu pai?

- Que é isso, mãe?- ok, agora ela estava é desconfiada. E muito.

- O que, Julie?- eu fui o mais natural possível, quem sabe ela nem percebesse?

- Tudo isso é calor?- ela perguntou com aquele ar de desconfiada.

- O que, Julie?- eu me faço de desentendida mais uma vez e ela me fuzila com aquele olhar de "nada do que você disser vai me convencer".

- Mãe!- ok, agora ela estava irritada assim como toda vez que sabia que eu estava mentindo pra ela. "Carter, pelo amor de Deus, me ajuda" era so o que eu pensava.

- Mamãe tava se sentindo mal..- ele disse e eu imediatamente olhei pra ele. Não tinha desculpinha melhor? Agora ela ia ficar preocupada.

- Tá com febre?- ela veio mais pra cima de mim e passou a mão na minh testa.

- Não, filha. Passou já- eu a tranquilizei e ela abriu o sorriso. Logo a vi se empolgar de novo e correr pro quarto, pra pegar o biquini. Esse foi por pouco.

Como não daríamos chance a sorte. Logo pulei da cama, corri pra gaveta, vesti uma calcinha e vendo-o ainda sentado na cama parei a minha correria para encara-lo.

- Vai ficar ai mesmo sentado? – eu visto a minha camisola que estava rebolada pelo quarto e ele me encara sorrindo.

- Me arranja um short? – eu balanço minha cabeça negativamente e pego um short e indo entregar em suas mãos. – Obrigado.. – ele segura minhas mãos e ainda sorrindo me dá "aquela encarada". Essa ia ser "a semana".

Fujo dali antes que acontecesse alguma "tragédia" mas antes ele me puxa, me derrubando no seu colo e roubando um beijo meu.

- Bom dia.. – ele sorri e toca de leve o meu rosto.

Não faça isso comigo... por favor.. eu sou tão fraca como você e Julie esta a apensar passos de distancia. Meu Deus.. eu nunca fui assim. Abby, se controle!

Sorrio sem jeito e me levanto da cama andando calmamente atrás dela.

Entro no seu quarto e vejo que o caos passou por ele. Olho para os lados e a vejo sentada no chão segurando seu biquíni.

- O que significa isso Julie? – eu me aproximo dela, que encarava o chão.

- É que eu não alcançava... – ela disse com os olhos cheios d´água. Ela já sabia o que vinha pela frente.

Não. Definitivamente eu não ia brigar com ela. Primeiro que hoje era dia de festa e eu não a queria com aquele bico enorme. Outra era essa carinha de piedade que ela fzia que enganava qualquer um.

- Ok, mocinha. Amnha de manhã nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Agora trata de tirar essa roupa e vmaos por logo esse biquini antes que você tenha um colapso- eu sorri e ela logo desfez a crinh triste.

- Que que é isso?- ela riu a palavra desconhecida.

- Ter um tréco...- eu tento melhorar.

- Um que?- ela ri ainda mais.

- Um piripaque...- acho que eu não sou boa com essas palvras. Talvez com termos médicos eu me daria melhor.

- Pode parar, mãe...- ela foi pra cima da cama e arrancou a camisola. Eu fiz um pouco de cócega nela, limpando o restinhu de água que tinha sobre o rosto.

O biquini lilás comamarelo destacava bem o tom de pele dela, que por incrivel que pareça, era bem moreno. "Raízes africanas", eu às vezes brincava com John.

Terminei de amarrar tudo e peguei a sainha dela, junto com a blusa pra ela vestir. Fiz um malinha, com algumas coisas que ela poderia vir a precisar e desci com ela, pra dar café.

Café tomado, subo as escadas com meu "rabo" atrás de mim. era impressionante como eu era sempre a ultima a ficar pronta nessa família. Entrei no quarto e ainda o vi sentado na cama enrolado com a toalha na cintura. Antes que eu pudesse reclamar qualquer coisa, ele deixa escapar a toalha e me mostra que já estava vestido da cintura pra baixo.

- Paiii olha o meu biquiniii – ela levanta a camisa e mostra a parte de cima do biquíni. Eu sorrio a cena e vejo que o pai babava fazendo o mesmo.

- Uau.. vou fazer sucesso.. vou ter as mulheres mais lindas da festa toda... – ele sorri puxando-a para o seu colo e eu proveito a deixa para pegar o meu biquíni no armário. Ops.. meu biquíni! E agora? O que eu faço? Uso o antigo que esta horrível ou esse mesmo?

Caminho sem jeito ate o meu armário, pego o meu biquíni, uma roupa e volto no mesmo passo ate o banheiro. Fecho a porta e em frente ao espelho tiro-o de dentro da sacola encarando-o pos instantes.

- Até que não é pequeno.. – eu tendo me convencer daquilo. Seria o que fosse. De qualquer forma, digo que comprei só pensando nele. Ele vai entender.

Tomo um banho breve tirando ainda o suor da noite anterior e saio do chuveiro me secando e ainda encarando-o em cima do mármore da pia.

Peguei e fui me vestindo vagarosamente. Encarei o espelho por diversas vezes, puxei de um lado, puxei do outro ate que finalmente decidi vestir a minha roupa por cima. Saio do banheiro e vejo que provavelmente eles já estavam me esperando.

Pelo menos eu teria um tempinho pra me acostumar com aquele projeto de biquini no meu corpo. Desci as escadas sentindo a peça roçar todo meu corpo. Aquilo entrava em tudo quanto era lugar. Valeria a pena o sacrifício?

A bolsa já estava pronta. Tanto a minha quando a de Julie. Acho que não estávmos esquecendo nada.

- Comeu alguma coisa?- eu pergunto a ele, vendo-os já assistindo a T.V. Que vicio!

- Uhum- ele geme, olhando um programa sobre carros. Julie não deveria estar lá muito interessada, mas o vicio não a fazia desgrudar da TV.

Fui cuidar do cachorro que ficaria o dia todo sozinho. Dei comida, água e entrei de novo.

- Vamos?- eu chamei a atenção de novo. Sem resultados- ei!- eu elevei um pouco a voz.

- Sim, sim..- ele levantou, ainda olhando pra TV. Chega!

- Larga isso!- eu fui até lá desligando a TV. Eu sorri pra quebrar o gelo - que mania hein?- eu coloquei a mão na cintura e ele me imitou, fazendo Julie rir.

- Falando nisso, pai - Julie sobe no sofá- viu o filme ontem?

Ele olhou pra mim sorrindo e se aproximou de Julie, tornando a olhar pra mim.

- Acho que foi o melhor filme que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. – balancei minha cabeça envergonhada com a afirmação e ele veio junto com Julie ate mim. – Não foi Abby?

Eu acenei concordando e vi Julie dar um enorme sorriso pra nos.

- Um dia você aluga pra eu ver pai?

- Quem sabe um dia Julie.. – ele pisca pra ela que inocentemente faz o mesmo. Ah se ela soubesse..

Fugindo dos meus pensamentos já os vejo entrando praticamente no carro. Pego as coisas de Julie, confira se havia colocado protetor, sua bóia e logo vou correndo para o carro.

- Precisamos antes devolver os filmes.. – John fala dando a partida no carro e eu aceno, aproveitando para por o meu cinto.

Passamos pela locadora, John devolveu os filmes e logo retornou tomando rumo pra casa do Luka. Ainda bem que hoje o clima estava agradável, porque nos últimos dias havia feito muito frio. Descemos do carro e Julie já saiu correndo pra tocar a campainha. Como ela não alcançava, esperou que eu e John nos aproximássemos dela e a levantasse para ela apertar.

Continua..


	11. Nem Pense Nisso!

Criança feliz fora, criança feliz dentro. Por incrível que pareça, quem veio atender a porta foi Susan. Éramos praticamente uma família e já não existia essa coisa formal. Eu ainda resistia um pouco, não era muito acostumada com isso, mas não importava em fazer da minha casa, casa dos meus amigos também.

- Olá pombinhos...- Susan diz com a mais nova do colo e Cosmo entre suas pernas.

- Eeeeei!- o menino vê Julie e sorri grande, fazendo com que Carter abaixasse Julie e os dois saírem correndo pra dentro da casa.

- Ei, ei..volta aqui!- Susan disse, olhando pra trás, capturando o olhar de Julie- e o beijo da tia?- ela sorriu e logo correu abraçando Susan que se abaixava na altura dela.

Quando se foram de novo, entrei cumprimentando Susan depois de Carter o faze-lo.

- Demoraram...- ela diz, enquanto caminhamos pra perto de todos, sobre o caminho de pedras no jardim.

- Susan- eu olho no relógio- são 10 horas...queria que dormíssemos aqui, é?- eu sorrio, deixando Carter com as duas bolsas e indo na frente com Susan.

- E aí, melhoraram as coisas!- ela pergunta, quando Carter se afasta pra cumprimentar o pessoal e deixar as coisas na cadeira. Eles que me desculpassem, mas eu TINHA de fofocar um pouquinho com a minha melhor amiga antes de estar na companhia de todos.

Eu olho para os lados e ela sai andando comigo e nos sentamos em um canto beeeeeeeeeem afastado de tudo e todos.

- Digamos que... - eu claro que ia fazer suspense. Então passo as mãos no cabelo, olho para as mãos para finalmente poder dar um sorriso - estamos chegando lá.

- Chegando lá.. - ela repete me encarando - tem alguma coisa que eu deva saber nessa historia toda?

Torno a sorri, provavelmente maior dessa vez pois ela retorna um sorriso tão grande quanto o meu.

- Conversamos.. e experimentamos algumas coisinhas... - eu reviro os meus olhos e ela começa a rir ajeitando sua filhinha no colo.

- Coisinhas? Fala tudo!

Sem me apegar muito em detalhes, citei os pontos altos da noite e ela logo foi ficando cada vez mais empolgada.

- Pia? - ela falou alto e eu toquei o seu braço mostrando que não estávamos "sozinhos". Ela olhou para o lado e logo viu Cosmo correndo em nossa direção, vindo se esconder atrás da gente. - Mas eu mereço.. - ela fala olhando pra trás.

- Vamos a festa? - eu olho pra ela que parecia ainda interessada em detalhes - mais tarde eu te ligo.. e ai nos falamos melhor...

Ela me acompanhou até a churrasqueira, onde as pessoas estavam concentradas. Cumprimentei a todos e sentei numa cadeira, ao lado de John.

- Abby, traz a Julie aqui pra se trocar...- Susan me chama- vamos colocar as crianças na piscina pra ficarmos mais a vontade- ela pisca e eu logo entendo que teria de abrir mais a boca. Susan era curiosa demais...Ou apenas uma amiga que torcia pra tudo dar certo entre a gente.

Eu peguei a mala e entrei na casa, sendo seguida por uma outra mulher com um menininho, que eu não fazia a menor idéia de quem era. Entramos no quarto de hóspedes, onde sempre nos trocávamos. Eu tirei a roupinha de Julie e pus o biquini nela enquanto Susan punha o sunguinha de Cosmo no banheiro. Nenhuma de nós queria ser alvo daquelas perguntinhas tão cedo.

- Que lindo, mãe! Poe o seu agora...- Julie disse se olhando no espelho.

- Mais tarde, filha. Agora a mamãe vai conversar com a tia Susan - nisso sai do banheiro com Cosmo, já munido de bóias, salva-vidas e pés de pato.

- E você não ouse querer estragar o meu papo - Susan brincou e eu recolhi as coisas de Julie, devolvendo-as na mala enquanto saíamos do quarto.

Fomos andando para piscina e de longe vi que John estava bem distraído conversando. Eu bem que poderia tirar a roupa e pular na piscina sem que ninguém perceba, mas isso era muito arriscado. Chegando próximo, comecei a passar em Julie protetor solar, colocar sua bóia e logo após ir molha-la no espelho. Olhei para piscina e Susan já estava sentada na borda vendo Cosmo nadar de um lado para o outro, me aproximei e fui ajudando Julie a entrar na água. Ela que me perdoasse, mas eu ia ficar somente observando.

- Fria? – eu pergunto vendo-a se encolher toda. Ela acena sorrindo e logo vem se aproximando mais de mim. Me sento ao lado de Susan que não se acalmaria ate saber de tudo.

- Vamos entrar? – ela pergunta olhando pras crianças.

- Não sei.. talvez mais tarde... – Susan ia abrir a boca mas logo seu filho começou a gritar.

- Mãe.. mãe.. olha aqui! – Cosmo gritou mergulhando na piscina e logo voltando. Julie assistiu tudo calada e veio se pendurar nas minhas pernas talvez me encarando para que eu a ajudasse a fazer o mesmo.

- Sem chances neném - eu sorri, passando a mão pelo rostinho dela.

- Você prometeu...- ela diz já com aquele bico enorme. Susan olhou pra mim e sorriu, enquanto Cosmo brincava com suas pernas. Eu até poderia entrar um pouquinho pra satisfazê-la, mas não correria o risco. Agora que as coisas estavam caminhando bem... Não queria dar motivo pra uma nova briga. E provoca-lo só acabaria nisso.

- A tia Susan entra com você mais tarde Julie, né tia Susan?- eu olhei séria pra Susan que num primeiro momento tinha a expressão de quem iria me ferrar, mas ao ver meu olhar desesperado, se mostrou solidária.

- Aham- ela afirmou e sorriu pra minha pequenininha que ainda assim estava emburrada, segurando na beirada da piscina.

- Sem manha, Julie. Eu to aqui com você. Pede pro Cosmo ensinar você a rodopiar daquele jeito, vai- eu tentei animá-la, em vão. Ela imediatamente olhou para onde Carter estava e foi se apoiando em Susan pra sair da piscina. Com sua ajuda, conseguiu sair e foi correndo para perto de todos.

Assim que ela se foi, Susan me encarou, esperando por explicações.

- Você tá..- ela já ia por um pensamento errado.

- Se o John vir o tamanha do biquini que eu to usando, acho que durmo no sofá- Susan parecia abismada, como se eu não fosse capaz de fazer algo como isso.

- Biquini brasileiro?- ela já captou.

- Pode apostar- eu acenei- parte do plano - eu sorri e ela fez um sinal de positivo;

- E não vai por em prática?- ela estranhou.

- Acho melhor não... se tentar fazer algo, é capaz de estragar...

- Eu não penso assim...- ela pensou alto, molhando um pouco mais as pernas na água.

- Mas eu sim...- eu sorri a ela, olhando para o outro lado da casa, vendo Carter se abaixando pra ouvir o que Julie dizia.

Logo ele olhou pra mim e sem saber o que fazer pegou Julie nos braços e veio andando em nossa direção. Tornei a sentar olhando pra Cosmo e o vi se aproximar de nós, tirando a camisa pra entrar na piscina com Julie.

- Vou entrar um pouco com ela – ele me dá "aquela" olhada e me entrega a camisa. Eu aceno "concordando" e observo ele entrar e logo depois Julie vir e pular nos seus braços.

- Entra com eles Abby – Susan interrompeu o silencio me incentivando a entrar – deixa de coisa, entra de short, momentos como esses passam rapidinho...

Fiquei ouvindo aquelas palavras ecoando na minha cabeça. Talvez eu esteja mesmo fazendo muita tempestade num copo d´água.

- Quando mais gente entrar eu vejo... – eu sorrio olhando para Julie que estava experimentado mergulhar junto com John.

Como o sol foi ficando mais forte decidi me levantar um pouco daquela piscina. Tornei a me sentar com as outras pessoas e John permaneceu por ainda um longo tempo com ela na piscina. Pouquíssimo tempo depois, não sei o que aconteceu eu me vi praticamente sozinha vendo todos pulando na piscina, conversando, tomando cerveja. Me levantei, deixei as coisas na cadeira e tornei a me aproximar da borda da piscina.

- Vai entrar não Abby? – Susan insistiu jogando um pouco de água nos meus pés.

- Mais tarde.. – eu me sento em uma cadeira próximo a borda e vejo John me encarar de "canto de olho".

Não não e não. Agora mesmo que eu não ia entrar. Todo aquele pessoal na piscina. Uns já mais alegrinhos por conta da bebida, sempre os engraçadinhos pra fazer um brincadeira sem graça. Julie que me desculpasse, mas não ia dar.

Continuei de shorts e sentei na cadeira. Logo vi Joyce se aproximar de mim para conversar. Ela era a enfermeira mais nova no hospital, namorado de um cara da cirurgia. Esta grávida de seis ou sete meses e só sabia se queixar.

Enquanto ia conversando com ela, não deixava a minha atenção desviar dos meus pimpolhos. Continuavam na piscina até agora. Os dedinhos de Julie já deviam estar todos enrrugadinhos. Vi que ele a pôs sentada na beirada da piscina, ficando ainda dentro da água. Ela quis tirar as bóias, e ele a ajudou-a tirar.

Ela continuava sentadinha quando alguém chamou a atenção de Carter no outro lado da piscina. Ele se virou e eu comecei a ficar inquieta de vê-la na beira da piscina sem bóias. Se minha preocupação era excessiva eu não sei, só sei que isso como várias outras coisas me deixavam louca.

Quando dei por mim, deixava a mulher falando sozinha e só encarava aquele situação.

- John, coloca as bóias na Julie!- eu gritei e ele não pareceu me escutar- Carter!- ele se virou pra mim- as bóias em Julie!- eu repeti e ele discordou, mas acabou colocando de novo. Ela começou com a manha de novo mas finalmente as vestiu novamente.

O bico dela voltou e percebi de longe que ela já estava ficando chatinha. Provavelmente sono. Ele voltou a atenção pra ela e eu voltei a escutar os lamentos de Joyce. Será que eu fui tão chata assim quando estava grávida? Coitado do John. Continuei conversando e logo Sam se juntou a nós. O projeto de ter um filho com Luka estava prestes a se consumar e ela estava mais do que interessada no assunto

Aproveitei que elas enganxaram num assunto e fui saindo de fininho. Minha época de falar de peso, dor e trabalho triplicado já tinha passado. Cada vez mais os projetos de um segundo filhos ficavam mais distantes. Se uma já dava esse trabalho, imagine mais um?

Na minha "escorregadinha" do papo, vi que tanto Julie quanto Carter me observavam de dentro da piscina. A minha "discreta" filha logo foi falando no ouvido dele. Eu mal podia esperar o que estava por vir.

Fiquei observando toda aquela cena. Quando eles ficavam muito juntos assim, ou ela iria apronta, ou ele. Logo ele a tirou da piscina e ela veio correndo pra cima de mim.

- Mãeeee – ela me abraçou toda molhada.

- O que foi? – eu lhe pergunto com já um pe atrás – o que vocês estão planjeando!

- Han? – ela me encara colocando a mão na cintura – senta aqui.. – ela indica sentando na borda.

Olhei para Carter que conversava animadamente com Luka. É.. acho que dessa vez é paranóia minha. Acompanhei minha filha e sentei na borda como ela pediu. Ela fez o mesmo sentando ao meu lado. De vez em quando soltava uma risadinha e eu ia ficando cada vez mais confusa com aquela situação toda.

Ele "cortou" seu papo e veio nadando pro nosso lado. Parou na minha frente e ficou me encarando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pega um refrigerante pro papai meu amor! – eu olhei para Julie para saber se ele falava comigo ou com ela. Ela acenou e se levantou indo correndo atrás de pegar a bebida.

- Que foi? – eu pergunto depois de ver que ele sorria demais.

- Nada.. posso ficar olhando pra minha esposa não?

Ih... tinha coisa ai. Vendo que Julie demorava olhei para trás. Mas la vinha ela agarrada a uma latinha de refrigerante. Entregou-a a seu pai e ele piscou pra ela, abrindo e tomando um gole grande.

- Julie! – eu perguntei vendo que ela não estava mais ao meu lado.

- Vai Julie! – ele parecia estar "incentivando-a" de fazer algo e provavelmente comigo.

- Vai o que! – eu repeti embaralhada com aquilo tudo – vai pra onde? – eu olho pra trás e a vejo rindo recostada a uma cadeira. Logo ela se aproxima com as mãozinhas em posição e eu olho pra John que sorria ainda mais.

- Nem pense nisso mocinha! – eu falei vendo-a pequenos passos de mim.

- Vocês vão se arrepender... ollha que eu tô avisando...- eu disse, dividindo o olhar entre ela e John.

- Vai!- ele sussurrou pra ela que veio correndo na minha direção. Eu ainda tive tempo para colocar o pé no chão, mas com a ajuda dele lá fui eu pra água, de roupa e tudo.

Ajeito meu cabelo na água, antes de voltar a superfície. A água entro pelo meu nariz, me fazendo espirrar assim que consigo respirar.

Vi que os dois riam feito loucos na beirada da piscina. Ainda bem que não fiz muito barulho, assim não atrai a atenção de muitos. Só quem estavam bem perto escutou e sorriu ao me ver na água.

- Pronto, agora não tem mais desculpa, né Julie!- Carter disse, estendendo a mão pra mim e olhando pra ela.

- É!- ela disse toda empolgada, vindo sorrir pra mim. Eu fechei minha cara imediatamente pra Carter.

- Tira logo essa roupa... tá grudando..- John disse, vindo colocar a mão por baixo da blusa.

- Não - eu fui categórica.

- Tira mãe.. senão você vai ficar dodói... – Julie se aproximou da borda da piscina para que John a pegasse.

Eu olho pra ela e torno a olhar pra ele. Eu tinha cara de palhaça por acaso? Me aproximo da escada pra sair da piscina e logo John vem nadando em minha direção.

- Heeeeey – ele me puxa pelo braço, me fazendo virar para olhá-lo. – fica aqui com a gente... por favor...

- É... por favor... – Julie repete imitando o John.

Imediatamente cresce um bico na boca deles e começam a fazer uma carinha de "abandonados". Meu Deus.. que complô horrível.

Olho para baixo e vi que se saísse dali o biquíni apareceria. Pensei um pouco e quando encarei John de novo tive que retribuir um sorriso. Quem procura acha, já que ele quis, infelizmente vou ter que desfilar de biquíni por ai.

- Ta bom.. – eu falo vendo Julie sorrir – mas só um pouquinho...

Começo a tiras a roupa lentamente. Primeiro a camisa. O soutien do biquíni ate que era bem discreto. Olhei para os lados vendo os dois sorrindo. Coloquei uma mão no meu short e olhei para o outro lado, vendo que Susan encarava toda a cena. Sorri ainda antes de finalmente tira-lo e coloca-lo fora d´água.

Continua...


	12. Deu Pau

De primeira entrei na água de novo. Pelo menos ali dentro, ficaria bem mais difícil de ver alguma coisa. E eu não teria que escutar de Carter. Pelo menos ainda. Prendi o cabelo e tirei a bóias de Julie, que logo prendeu as pernas na minha cintura.

Quando eu estava com ela, confiava de deixá-la sem nada. agora John era muito distraído. Andei pela água com ela rindo pra mim e espirrando água nos meus olhos. Carter nadou de uma ponta a outra e depois de juntou a nós. Susan às vezes sorria pra mim, na expectativa.

Quando ele resolveu colocá-la nos ombros, ela se soltou de mim que fui diretamente pra perto de onde Susan estava sentada, ainda pela água.

- Ele não percebeu?- Susan pergunta, meio que encarando Carter

- Acho que vou dormir nessa piscna hoje...- eu sorri, olhando rapidamente pros dois.

- Se bem que ele provocou...- ela adorava provocar- ninguém manou ele te jogar na água- eu sorri ao pensamento. Ela estava era certa. Mas eu o conhecia muito bem e sabia do escândalo e do tamanho da briga que iria comprar.

- Daqui e pouco, vai pra lá e chama ele... Eu corro lá pra dentro pra me trocar..ele nem vai ver...- eu sorri pra ela que acenou negativamente.

- Você é tonta, Abby...Provocou, levou. Com homem tem que ser assim... né!- ela disse, pra Chuck, que mal sabia do que falávamos.

- Hã? O que?- ele se perdeu e nós duas sorrimos.

- Por favor, Susy- eu começava a temer- me ajuda vai... num quero mais brigar.

- Tá bom, vai...- deixa só eu dar Molly pro Chuck segurar.

Eu a vi se aproximar da roda e falar um pouco com todos. Era a oportunidade de pensar em alguma desculpa pra ele sair dali.

Nadei até eles dois. Julie estava de bóia de novo, brincando com uma outra garotinha que eu mais uma fez não fazia idéia de quem era.

Fui pro outro lado da piscina e logo vi que ele nadava até mim.

- Psiu – ele falou e eu me virei vendo-o piscar pra mim. O que era agora hein? – ta assim só pra me encarar né?

- Assim... – eu repito sem saber direito do que ele estava falando. Ele olhou pro lado e se aproximou pra falar perto de mim.

- Toda gostosa de branco – eu não vou nem mentir que comprei mesmo só pra ouvir essas palavrinhas. Sorri e logo ele se aproximou de mim para roubar um beijo. Sento suas mãos nas minhas costas e daí nada evitei que ele me tocasse. Enquanto nos beijávamos as vezes olhávamos para o lado vendo se estávamos avançando muito. Suas mãos iam descendo descendo ate que eu acho que elas encontraram algo. Quando eu realmente percebi, sua mão estava literalmente me "apalpando" e quando paramos de nos beijar ele me manteve num abraço mas dessa vez me encarava serio.

- O que? – me fiz de inocente. Pela milésima vez naquela manha podia ser mais uma paranóia minha.

- O que significa isso? – ele continuou me abraçando e eu o encarei com a famosa feição de "han?"

- Isso o que? – perguntei já prevendo o que vinha pela frente.

- Onde você comprou esse biquíni? – ele me solta do abraço e me puxa pra um pouco mais longe de todos.

- Você não disse que eu estava gostosa? – eu sorri tentando amenizar o clima.

- Gostosa pra mim... precisa ser gostosa pra todos eles?- ele encarou os homens ao redor. A expressão dele era extremamente séria. Vamos relaxar...

- Que marido egoísta que eu tenho...- eu peguei nas bochechas dele, mas a feição era a mesma.

Ele ficou sério mais um pouco e antes de nadar pra perto de Julie, voltou seu rosto pra mim uma última vez.

- Nem pense em sair daqui vestida assim, ok?- ele diz com toda a cara de bravo do mundo.

- Quer que eu tire tudo?- minha intenção não era provocar, só deixar ele menos bravo.

Ele nem me respondeu, mas sei que escutou. Foi até Jullie e a tirou da brincadeira. Refletindo a raiva na menina.. ele sempre me repreendia por fazer isso... Que ironia, não?

- Eu vou pegar uma toalha...- ele disse, aidna sem me encarar, apoiando os braços da beira da piscina, e saindo.

- Não precisa- eu fiz o mesmo para sair, mas levei um olhar fuzilador no lugar.

- Nem pense...espera que eu trago a toalha- ele disee e saindo andando, com Julie fazendo birra por querer brincar mais. Quem ele pensava que era? Não tenho direito de vestir mais nada melhorzinho não?

A intenção era essa, mas ele nunca foi de dar showzinho de ciúmes, pelo menos não em público. Agora a gente veria quem era mais teimoso. Não pensei duas vezes. Assim que o vi entrar na casa, não me fiz de rogada. Sai da piscina e fui pra roda de conversa onde Susan assistia tudo muito ligada. Os planos tinham ido por água baixo.

- Deu pau?- ela pergunta, assim que eu sento ao seu lado.

- Se deu... Mas ele tá muito folgado...- eu disse, pensando na repercussão disso tudo.

Susan ia comentar mais alguma coisa e ele reaparece com uma toalha nas mãos, me procurando na piscina com Julie no seu colo, toda enrolada em uma toalha.

- Não olha muito.. – Susan fala vendo ele se aproximar ainda mais de nós.

- Toma sua toalha.. – ele diz atraindo o meu olhar e eu estendo o braço pegando-a e enrolando-a no meu corpo.

- Obrigada.. – eu respondo tornando a me sentar e Julie logo pula pra cima do meu colo.

Eu pensando que ele iria sair de perto de mim ou se distrair com seus amigos, ele puxa uma cadeira e sentado do meu lado. Ok.. agora ele iria dar uma de guarda-costas?

Olho para Susan louca pra poder conversar alguma coisa e ela sorria percebendo a marcação cerrada.

- Vamos embora Abby? – ele de repente fala fazendo ate com que Julie o encarasse.

- Embora? – ela fala olhando pra mim – Ah não... eu quero ficar...

- Ta cedo John.. – eu falo encarando-o fazendo com que ele percebesse que ir embora não seria a solução de problema algum.

- Ta não – ele fala já se levantando – ta na hora de ficar...

Susan talvez percebendo a situação logo intervém na historia.

- Fica John.. ainda nem serviram o almoço...

- É.. você tem razão. Mas não quero ficar muito to cansado - Susan até se controla, mas não consegue conter o riso. Ligando a fala dele as fofocas de ontem noite. Gracinhas a parte, logo Julie quis voltar pra água. O sol já estava muito forte, e tanto eu quanto John sabíamos que era hora de ir pra sombra.

- Não, filha. Vamos lá pra dentro trocar de roupa pra poder comer, vai - lá vai o bico novamente de Julie cair no chão. Não quis nem saber. Amarrei a toalha na cintura e peguei na mão dela.

- Vou trocar de roupa...- eu fui caminhado e ainda escutei ele balbuciar algo como "ve se não deixa essa toalha cair", todo ferradinho. É demais, viu?

Eu andei com Julie até o quarto e aproveitei que o quarto estava vazio e dei um banho rápido nela. Se o cloro já começava a fazer com que os meus olhos ardessem, imagine os dela.

- Você tá brava?- ela notou minha expressão séria e pensativa.

- Não- eu tento desfazer a impressão. Meu problema era com ele, não com ela.

- Desculpa ter te jogada, foi brincadeira- ela disse ficando calada depois, com a cabecinha baixa. Desliquei o chuveiro, e abaixei na altura dela pra encará-la.

- Não tem problema, ok?- eu passei a mão no rostinho e ela pareceu sorrir a mim.

Logo ela estava em cima da cama pra eu trocá-la. Feito isso, aproveitei pra tirar o motivo da minha indisposição com Carter e colocar um roupa que ele não tivesse do que reclamar.

Penteei seu cabelo, coloquei uma tiara no seu cabelo e passei um pouco de perfume em nós duas. Feito isso, ela pegou uma de suas bonecas e segurou minha mão se encaminhando de volta para perto da piscina.

Chegando lá, olho ao redor e o vejo em uma roda de homens. Bom.. espero que ele tenha se acalmado mais. Julie pede colo e vamos juntas nos sentar em um sofa.

- Tá com fome Julie? - eu pergunto vendo-a distrida com sua boneca.

- Um pouco.. - ela fala sem me olhar. - o que tem pra comer?

- Vamos la ver? - eu a vejo olhando para os lados provavelmente procurando pelo pai dela.

- E o papai? - ela me olha com uma feição preocupada.

- A gente come e depois pode levar pro papai - eu sugiro mas ela não muda sua cara. - ou a gente pode perguntar se ele vai querer comer com a gente..

Logo ela sorri e pula do sofa. O jeito seria mesmo ir perguntar, senão ela se recusaria comer. Fomos andando ate onde ele estava e ela sai correndo em disparada pulando no colo dele.

- Vamos comer papai? - ela pergunta olhando pra ele e logo tornando a me olhar. - a mamae que ta chamando..

Quase vomitei. Eu? Eu queria era distância. Não tava afim nem de ouvir sermão agora. Julie me apronta cada uma, viu? Bem, a expressão dele pelo menos foi simpática com ela.

- Papai não tá com fome agora, lindinha. Depois eu como...vai lá almoçar com a mamãe, vai - ele fez questão de ao menos passar os olhos por mim. A carinha dela murchou de novo mas eu tratei de pegá-la no colo e animá-la pra ve ro que iríamos comer. A manha de Julie me rendia era um boa dor nas costas.

Nos aproximamos da comida e os olhinhos dela logo saltaram. Não sei de onde vinha tanta fome. Ela era é muito magrinha perto de tudo o que comia. Vivia de "besteiras", mas quando eu e John forçávamos, ela até que comia comida saudável. Eu não podia reclamar de maneira alguma. Perto das outras crianças, Julie tinha uma dieta até que bastante balanceada.

Fiz um prato pra ela que estava mais manhosa do que nunca. Ás vezes eu me culpo por ter mimado-a um pouco demais. Carter também nunca poupou esforços. Sentei numa cadeira pra dar a ela. Não tinha nenhuma fome, dado aquele clima pesado em mim e ele.

Terminamos de comer logo percebo que ela começava a bocejar. Eu já também la não tinha mais muita vontade de permanecer mais no local. Chamei-a para um canto mais isolado e fiquei conversando bobeira com ela, uma menina e suas bonecas. Algum tempinho depois olho ao meu redor e vejo que todos já estavam indo embora. Cadê John que não chegava? Esperava que Julie dormisse pra inventar pelo menos essa desculpa pra ir, mas ela se permanecia em pé a festa inteira. De repente o vejo se despedindo de algumas pessoas e vindo em nossa direção.

- Vamos? – ele me encara mas imediatamente vira seu olhar a Julie.

Ela acena, despede-se da amiguinha e eu aproveito que eles estavam se despedindo para pegar as nossas coisas. Feito isso, Sam nos entregou um pedaço da torta e tomamos o nosso rumo de casa. John precisava ir trabalhar.

Continua...


	13. Fazendo o possivel

Ele mal chegou em casa, tomou um banho e saiu pro trabalho. Nesse processo todo se ele dirigiu alguma palavra pra mim foi muito. Se ele continuasse com essas besteiras o problema era dele, não meu. Eu que não iria mais me estressar com essas coisas.

Passei o resto do dia com Julie que estava enjoada e também não queria dormir. Descartei possibilidade de resfriado vendo que ela não apresentava nenhum sintoma mais "exagerado". Deve ser só cansaço, alem de ficar na piscina o dia inteiro, mal comeu e não dormiu nada de tarde.

Dei um banho nela e enquanto ela foi comer um sanduíche e assistir um pouco de TV no quarto, eu aproveitei pra tomar banho. Entrei no chuveiro do banheiro dela mesmo. Não gostava de ficar longe quando ela ficava sozinha.

Me troquei e coloquei as nossas roupas do churrasco na máquina, incluindo o biquíni maldito e aquela sunguinha linda dele. Realmente formávamos um casal preto e branco muito bom.

Voltei pro quarto vendo-a toda encolhidinha na cama. Isso era sinal de doença ou pura carência. Como a primeira opção estava descartada por hora, decidi assumir um pouquinho mais o papel de mãe e ver pela milésima vez naquela semana o tal do Bob Esponja...Ah, legal! O desenho tinha mudado..Caliu, o menininho feliz.

Deitei na cama atrás dela e a cobri, abraçando-a por trás. Ele ficava toda escorada em mim. A coisa mais fofa do mundo. Comecei a fazer carinho no seu cabelo para ver se o sono a pegava de jeito. O pior era que quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu também ia ficando com sono. mas eu só poderia dormir quando ela finalmente fechasse os olhos e mostrasse que havia caindo num entrado profundo de sono.

- Shhhh... – eu cantarolava alguma coisa e via seus olhinhos ficarem pesados. Ela tentava ainda ver alguma coisa na televisão, mas logo tornava a fecha-los de novo.

Depois de uma luta grande contra aquela vontade de ficar acordada, bocejou mais uma vez (repercutindo o mesmo em mim) e fechou os olhos de vez. Vendo que ela estava realmente dormindo, agora era eu que estava como sono e com pena de me mexer e acabar acordando-a.

Eu nem sei mais o que deu em mim a partir daquele momento. Só sei que fechei meus olhos um pouco e viajei para outras galáxias nos meus sonhos. Julie provavelmente estava dormindo e eu também, sentada, pronta para ter uma "baita" dor nas costas amanha. Algumas vezes parecia que eu iria acordar para sair dali, mas a preguiça mais o sono resultavam em ficar com minha pequena. Tomada pelo sono, eu não vi ou escutei mais nada por algum tempo. Quando senti meus olhos entreabrirem já estava bastante escuro e o relógio marcava perto da meia-noite.

Meus olhos ainda pesados abriram lentamente e eu pensei ter escutado a porta lá embaixo, as chaves mexendo e o trinco. Não sei se era frito da minha imaginação, John ou um ladrão. Eu só sabia que qualquer que fosse a alternativa, eu não iria sair dali.

Meu subconsciente escutou uns passos mais fortes e eu senti o vulto de alguém passar pelo corredor. Logo senti uma presença no quarto. Não demorou muito pra eu senti ser pega no colo por aquele homem que mesmo depois de horas de plantão, cheirava também.

Abrir os olhos não era uma opção. Nem acordada eu estava direito. Esperei ele me colocar na cama do nosso quarto e me ajeitei nos cobertores enquanto ele tirava a roupa.

Cansados ou não, com raiva ou não, ele logo deitou do meu lado, desligou a luz do abajur, balbuciou alguma coisa e logo se deitou, colocando o seu braço ao redor do meu corpo. Eu não me canso de repetir, é nessas horas que me sinto abençoada por ter alguém que cuide de mim, se preocupe comigo apesar de tudo.

Acordo realmente bem tarde. Tanto que ele nem estava mais deitado ao meu lado. Permaneço ainda um bom tempo com meus olhos fechados na cama pensando ainda nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Ouvindo barulho na casa, decido abrir os olhos e lutar contra a preguiça. Mas antes que eu fizesse isso, Julie me aparece sorridente, banhada, arrumadinha e agarrada com um sanduíche vindo em minha direção.

- Mãe.. – ela fala baixinho perto da minha orelha. Eu me viro e a vejo escalando a cama vindo me entregar o sanduíche.

- Pra mim? – eu pergunto vendo-a sorrir. – Obrigada.. – eu pego e me estico para lhe dar um beijo.

- Papai me ajudou a fazer pra você... – ela se senta na cama e eu me ajeito mordendo o sanduíche e claro, elogiando-o. Logo ele e aparece na porta com uma feição diferente da de ontem.

- Seu suco... – ele fala também sentando na cama e estendendo-a a mim.

Eu nem ousaria dizer alguma coisa. Às vezes é melhor deixar quieto. Se não é pra ser discutido, melhor que fique assim. Pequei o copo tomando um gole e dando um pouco pra Julie também.

Ele sentou no pé da cama e me assistiu comer. Clima estranho, estranhamente bom. Comi e antes de pensar em fazer alguma coisa pra acertar os últimos detalhes pro aniversário, me lembrei que teria que fazer plantão noturno essa noite. Aqueles horários acabam comigo, mas pelo menos eu tria um dita todo pra descansar e pra minhas costas parar de doer.

Dei uma ajeitadinha na casa e fomos almoçar fora. A minha vontade era dormir a tarde toda, mas acabamos assistindo um filme na TV. Julie pegou no sono logo no começo e eu fiquei sentada no sofá, ao lado dele.

Logo senti a mãozinha dele ser passada sobre meu ombro. Não ia me fazer de difícill não mesmo. Estava mesmo na hora de resolvermos uma briga sem ser aos berros. Aproveitei que Julie tinha ido se deitar no chão e me esparramei no sofá, colocando a cabeça no colo dele. O cafuné logo veio e com ele o meu sono mortal.

- Não é melhor você ir deitar na cama? - ele pergunta já vendo eu me render ao meu sono.

Eu aceno negativamente e sorrio permanecendo ali recebendo cafuné. Quando em minha sanidade normal eu iria deixar de ficar com minha família, receber carinho pra ir deitar numa cama? Nunca.

Eu não dormi, agüentei o filme inteiro que passava na televisão. Durante todo o tempo que permanecemos ali, recebi beijos, abraços.. ate que Julie pareceu se cansar daquilo tudo e sentar ao lado de John, querendo fazer o mesmo em mim.

Suas mãozinhas começaram a tocar de leve meu cabelo me fazendo olhar pra ela. Meu Deus, eu tinha a filha mais perfeita do mundo. Vi o meu sorriso, quer dizer, o sorriso de John refletido no dela. Ela o encarava as vezes para saber se estava fazendo certo e logo continuava. Quando cansou, pulo do sofá, sentou ao meu lado e se aproximou me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- O que você ta querendo? – eu pergunto já sabendo que dali poderia estar vindo alguma coisa.

- Vocês sabem.. – ela nos encara sorrindo.

- Sabemos o que? – eu me sento já imaginando que poderia ser mais um complô.

- Falta pouco mãe.. – ela escala o meu colo e puxa a mão de Carter para ele sentar mais próximo.

Pronto. Sabia. Ultimamente de meia dúzia de palavras que Julie dizia, 5 eram sobre esse aniversário. Ela só pensava, falava e respirava esse acontecimento.

- Sabe..que não quero presente..- ela veio se encostando em mim, e olhando com carinha de pidona pra Carter. Eu mantive meu olhar forte e fiz o mesmo, pra que ele não se deixa-se levar.,

- Julie, já conversamos sobre isso - eu me mantive firme diante do joguinho dela.

- Eu sei mãe, mas a festa vai ter...- dái em diante ela falou 5 minutos sem parar. Não deu brecha pra eu ou John abrirmos o bico. Essa menina tinha uma lábia e tanto.

Quando ela finalmente parou pra respirar, eu intervi para que aquilo tivesse fim.

- Julie...eu e seu pai ja discutivo isso inúmeras vezes. Vamos fazer de tudo pra sua festa ser linda. A única coisa que você tem de entender, é que as coisas sempre podem ser do jeito que a gente quer. Existem várias coisas que implicam em tudo isso, entendeu?- eu olhei pra carinha confusa dela. certo, talvez eu tivesse exagerando um pouquinho.

Não podia esperar dela, a maturidade que eu tive que ter na marra.

- A gente vai fazer o possível, Julie...- John encerrou a conversa ali. Talvez assim fosse melhor

Cara de manhosa dessa vez ela não fez. Talvez estivéssemos indo pelo caminho certo. Vendo que já estava anoitecendo e que teria uma longa noite pela frente, decidi me levantar para me arrumar para o trabalho.

- Vai onde? – ele pergunta quando eu saio do sofá.

- Esqueceu que hoje eu trabalho?

- Hoje! – ele me encara surpreso – tem certeza disso?

- Já tive quase três dias de folga.. uma hora a gente tem que retornar ao trabalho...

Deixo minhas duas crianças na sala e vou ao meu quarto me trocar. Abro o guarda-roupas e quando menos espero lá vem elas dois sentar na cama e me observar.

- Que foi hein? – eu mexo nas minhas coisas sem olhar pra trás e sinto umas mãozinhas percorrerem minhas calças.

- Essa... – ela fala puxando a perna de uma – essa é a mais bonita.. – ela sorri e eu a encaro em descrença mais aceito a sua opinião.

- Ta certo.. – coloco a calça na cama e volto para o armário vendo-a tentando pegar uma camisa minha. - Essa também é bonita Julie! - eu coloco-a no braço e ela sorri ao conseguir puxa-la.

- A dona que a faz bonita... – eu me viro segurando Julie, amassando a camisa e.. será que eu estava ouvindo bem? - Você vai tomar banho?

- Não, muito frio...- eu fiz um carinha de enjoada e ele riu- quando eu chegar, eu tomo- eu pus a bota e fui no banheiro amarrar o cabelo. Escolvei os dentes e passei creme das mãos. Voltei pro quarto, com Julie toda esparramada na nossa cama.

- Tá na hora da mocinha dormir. Amanhã tem aula cedinho...- eu disse, enquanto me abaixava na gaveta do escrivaninha, tentando achar uns papéis.

- Ela vai comigo te levar...- escutei ele dizendo, e iniciando um movimento de quem aparentava que ia sair.

- Me levar? Por que? Vou de carro...- eu mostrei a chave do meu carro pra ele.

- Não, eu te levo. Você sabe que eu nao gosto que você fique dirigindo a noite. E vir pra casa amnha cedo casada dirigindo? Nem pensar...

Nossa, brigar, na maioria da vezes, fazia muito bem. Quem diria...Acho que na antiga situação ele me mandaria ir a pé. Mas pensando bem, não erta nada legal ficar levando Julie pra lá e pra cá. Ela precisava era dormir.

- Não, melhor eu ir. Coloca ela na cama- eu parei e ajeite o sapato- e tá ótimo.

- Mas eu quero ir mãe.. – ela entrou na joga se levantando da cama – quando voltar eu juro que durmo cedinho!

Eu me virei pra rebater mais uma vez aquilo e quando os vi juntos, na cama me bate um "porque não?". Se ela não dormisse cedo, ela aprenderia agora a dormir na hora certa.

- Ta certo.. vocês podem ir.. mas só se você se trocar em menos de um minuto – eu apontei pro relógio e foi só o reflexo dela sorrir, dar um pulo e sair correndo pro seu quarto. Criança ficava feliz com cada uma.

Continua...


	14. Que é isso?

Terminei de catar meus papeis e a vejo devidamente vestida. Ela quando se arrumava sozinha, sempre vestia a mesma roupa. Um vestido que era fácil de entrar. Vendo-a com seus braços de fora, fui ao seu quarto e peguei um casaco vestindo-a. Desci as escadas, bebi um pouco d´água e ouvi uma buzina do lado de fora.

Julie instantaneamente saiu correndo pra fora de casa e eu fechei a porta entrando em seguida no carro.

- Som som! – ele mal liga o carro e ela já insistia pra ouvir musica. Liguei o som e estava tocando um cd dela. Era um mais agradável que o outro, e a ainda tinha que ouvir ela se empolgando com os patinhos que foram a lagoa.

- Ela adora esses cds... devíamos comprar mais... – ele puxa assunto comigo e eu sorrio encarando o transito a nossa frente.

Da nossa casa até uma rua antes de chegar no hospital ouvimos o tal cd. Felizmente a última música acabou, devolvendo a paz e a tranqüilidade aos meus ouvidos.

Quando John parou o carro bem em frente ao P.S, eu ajeitei a minha bolsa e virei pra trás pra me despedir dela.

- Dá um beijo na mamãe, bebê..eu inclinei o rosto pra ela mas ela dei aquela risadinha sapeca.

- A madrinha tá trabalhando?- ai ai ai. Eu até sabia o que vinha por aí. Voltei a minha posição normal e encarei John, com aquele olhar de "não mesmo".

- Acho que não Julie..- ele tomou a frente da conversa.

- Deixa eu entrar pra ver?- ele se colocou entre os bancos e eu permaneci olhando pra frente. Não gostava um pouco que ela entrasse no hospital. Achava que isso não era ambiente pra ela.

- Você me prometeu que ia dormir, lembra?- eu disse, esperando que John me ajudasse.

- Só um poucuinho, vai mãe- ela tocou meu cabelo de leve e me beijou o rosto. Chantagista que nem o pai.

- Cinco minutos, Julie. Só cinco minutos...- acho que tudo bem ceder às vezes. Não queria ser taxada como a que só falava "não".

Carter a colocou nos braços. Ela entrar no hospital ate que vai, mas sair andando por ai dentro dele? Tem nem perigo.

Entramos no hospital pela porta dos fundos. Julie foi observando atenta o movimento e nós dois mais atentos ainda para que não passasse um morto vivo que causasse perguntas ou algum trauma nela.

- Tia Susan! - ela gritou vendo alguém loiro de costas. Fomos nos aproximando e não é que era mesmo a "tia" dela?

- O que uma mocinha ta fazendo uma hora dessas aqui! - ela a coloca nos braços e Julie sapecamente sorri encarando Susan.

- Vim te ver.. tava com saudades...

Julie encontrava em Susan a tia que ela não tinha presente. E Susan, que nunca foi boba nem nada, via na minha filha a sua futura nora.

Tudo estava muito lindo mas eles precisavam ir. Olhei para John que logo entendeu o recado. pegou-a nos braços e eu fui deixa-los fora da SDM.

- Dra. Carter, trabalho de parto entrando em menos de um minuto. - uma enfermeira avisou correndo e foi só nos desviarmos o olhar para ver uma mulher gemendo, gritando sendo amparada pelos paramedicos.

Eu não sabia se acudia a mulher ou Julie que arregalou os olhos numa surpresa sem fim.

- Que é isso, pai?- ela fixou os olhos na mulher e olhava assustada pra mim. Ótimo, eu falei que isso não ia dar certo. Agora nunca que eu poderia deixá-los ir embora com Julie toda assustada e cheia de perguntas.

- Espera aí...já venho- eu gritei pra ele, acompanhando a maca.

Subi ate o andar da obstetrícia depois de estabilizar e ajeitar tudo. Passei o caso para a Obstetra de plantão e logo retornei ao P.S. Procurei por eles na recepção e logo Jerry me disse que os dois ainda estava lá, na SDM. Entrei de devagarzinho, sem fazer muito barulho, com a esperança de que Julie tivesse dormido.

Triste ilusão. Ela estava deitada no sofá com os olhinhos no tetoe John sentado ao seu lado, de prente pra ela, acariciando a cabecinha dela.

- Oi..- eu chamei a atenção e logo ele olhou pra mim, aliviado. Ela logo levantou do sofá com aquela expressão de inúmeros pontos de interrogação.

- Que houve mãe?- ela ainda parecia um pouco aflita. John não deveria ter tido muito sucesso.

- Você não acha que ta na hora de mocinha dormir? – tentei por mais uma vez fugir daquele questionário.

- Mãe.. – ela me encarou mais seria do que nunca – porque aquela mulher gritava tanto?

- Seu pai não te explicou? – eu olhei pra ele que parecia estar em pânico com a situação.

- Ta, falou, mas eu não entendi. Ele disse que ela estava com medo, perguntei medo do que, ai ele disse que tava doente... mãe – ela me olhou assustada – ela engoliu uma melancia inteira? Por isso a barriga tava tão grande?

Melancia? A nossa situação ali não era bem das melhores, mas vir com uma historia dessas pra cima de mim. Respirei fundo pra não rir e estragar a nossa conversa, ela permaneceu esperando uma resposta e eu sentei ao seu lado, colocando-a no meu colo.

- Não Julie, ela não engoliu uma melancia inteira – eu sorri para Carter que resolveu se juntar mais a nós.

- Então porque a barriga dela tava tão grande?

- Ela estava grávida meu amor... – Carter falou fazendo-a olhar pra ele.

- Grávida de um bebezinho! – ela virava os olhos para saber quem iria responder dessa vez.

- Claro Julie. – ele sorriu tocando na mãozinha dela - De um bebezinho bem pequenininho...

- E ele tá lá dentro?- ela falava como se esse fosse o maior absurdo do mundo- e como ele vai sair?- a curiosidade se mistura com o pânico e ela ficava até com a respiração mudada.

- Era justamente pra isso que ela veio até aqui, Julie- eu me coloquei na conversa novamente- pra nós ajudarmos o bebê a nascer- ela ia se acalmando aos poucos, enquanto nós no intercalávamos para explicar a ela.

- Tá...entendi- ela ia acompanhando nosso raciocínio- mas ele foi parar lá como?- as perguntas continuavam, logicamente. Se tratando de Julie, ambos sabíamos que aquele era apenas o começo.

- Julie...- agora até mesmo eu estava perdida. Achei que isso fosse ser mais fácil do que realmente é. Olhei para Carter, pedindo uma ajuda que não sabia se viria.

- Se lembra não das fotos que sua mamãe também estava com a barriga grande? – instantaneamente ela olha pra minha barriga e fica procurando pelo "bebe". – então.. é ai que a mamãe guarda o bebe por nove meses ate que ele possa nascer...

- Então eu estive ai? – ela me olha e eu aceno sorrindo – mas como eu sai!

- Um medico ajuda a mamãe a tirar o bebe.. – ele aponta pra barriga dela fazendo-a olhar pra baixo - dando remédio.. fazendo um corte na barriga...

- Ah.. – ela sorri com uma feição menos preocupada – e como eu entrei ali!

Eu olho pra Carter que me atirava aquele olhar de "E agora Abby?". Talvez com meu lado materno eu consiga falar algo a mais do que ele conseguiria.

- Você se acha mais parecida com a mamãe ou o papai? – eu pergunto vendo-os se encararem.

- Bom.. – ela sorri nos analisando – com os dois.. os olhos acho que da mamãe... a boca do papai...

- Então... para que pudéssemos ter você.. nós tivemos que passar por algumas coisinhas que acontecem somente entre um papai e uma mamãe...

- Coisinhas? - Ops.. acho que não usei os termos certos.

- É, Julie- ele manifestou alguma ajuda. Era só saber conciliar tudo. Um dia esse dia iria chegar, nós sabíamos desde o começo- papai planta uma sementinha na barriga da mamãe que tem tudo para que essa semente cresça. Com o passar do tempo, ela vai crescendo, crescendo até se transformar num bebezinho que fica morando na barriga por nove meses. Aí, quando ele está todo formado, ele nasce- John disse tudo aquilo com uma naturalidade que eu fiquei de boca aberta. Não tinha saída. A boa e velha história da "sementinha que cresce" era uma boa.

Ela pareceu entender muti bem e já sorria pra nós. Louvado seja esse meu marido. Além de tudo, me tira dessas enrascadas.

- Agora eu entendi- ela nos deu aquele sorriso satisfeito, nos aliviando por completo. Tudo estaria lindo, perfeito e resolvido se não fosse uma última colocação dela.

- Toda vez que você beija a mamãe, tá plantando sementinha, pai?- ela diz naquela inocência toda, quase matando John do coração...Mais uma vez.

- É... não... – ele me olha em duvida – mamae e papai namoram de um jeito diferente.. mas isso você so vai entender quando crescer... – ele falou já se levantando do sofá. Acho que estava na hora de dar um basta naquilo.

- Bebes podem ser feitos sempre que namora de jeito diferente? Porque a mamãe não tem mais bebe? Vocês não namoram mais!

Carter já estava sem paciência. Eu também, e ainda precisava trabalhar. Me levantei junto com ele e encarei o relógio vendo meu atraso.

- Isso pode ficar pra amanha bebe? – eu falo olhando pro relógio e tentando nos dar um tempo pra pensar – mamãe precisa trabalhar.

Ela faz careta mas logo cede pulando do sofá. Quem sabe amanha ela esquecesse? Criança num instante se distraia com outra coisa, acho que vou comprar uma outra boneca pra ela amanha. Me abaixei para beija-la e Carter tornou a pega-la nos braços. Acenei pra ela e ele me beijou fazendo-a rir.

- Papai e mamãe vão fazer bebes! – ela sorriu talvez vendo a nossa cara de "panacas" com aquela piadinha.

Deixei isso de lado e acompanhei eles até a porta. Deixar Carter com a "bombinha em forma de gente", ele ia me matar depois. Mas não tinha nada o que fazer. Voltei a pegar as fichas e atender. O hospital estava bem vazio agora, mas a noite era longa. Daria tudo pra estar numa caminha agora mesmo.

Pulei a ficha que esta em primeiro. Joguei pra algum estudante. Mais cum criança cheia de perguntas em seqüência? Nem a pau! Talvez com os idosos eu tive um pouco mais de sorte.

- Boa noite Sra. Carlson...- eu me apresentei, vendo-a dar aquele sorriso que era quase maioria no pessoal daquela idade. A exceção era só os velhos rabugentos mesmo.

Eu fiz um exame rápido diagnosticando a infecção na bexiga. Pedi os exames necessários enquanto conversava com ela. Velhinhas simpáticas e faladeiras eu não atendi há muito tempo.

Peguei mais casos pequenos e parei um tempo na recepção vendo que ainda faltavam horas pela frente.

- Descansa Abby – Susan falou se aproximando de mim – marido, filhos, plantões não combinam muito não...

- Se eu pelo menos tivesse o meu cigarrinho acho que agüentaria melhor isso tudo. – eu sorrio puxando uma cadeira e me sentando um pouco.

- Nem pensar.. – ela sempre fazia a mesma piada quando eu lembrava dos "velhos tempos" - não quero ver a minha afilhada com algum problema porque a mãe é uma chaminé viva...

Sorrio pela milésima vez na vida ao comentário. Olho para a porta e via que estava vindo um trauma pela frente.

- Vamos Dra. – Susan fala amassando um papel e jogando no lixo – hora do nosso show..

Curamos e ate consertamos pessoas. Terminei o meu plantão morta. Era capaz de piorar da minha doençinha dos dias anteriores. Pensei em ligar para o Carter me pegar mas isso nem foi preciso, na hora que abri a minha bolsa vi que tinham chamadas não atendidas. Olhei para os números e sorri a preocupação. Mas eu deixaria ele dormindo, já tinha arranjado a minha carona. Pratt se ofereceu pra me levar em casa e eu não recusei. Pra que acordá-lo se era possível evitar. Cheguei em casa e ainda não tinha amanhecido por completo. Entrei fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

Tirei o sapato e fui até o quarto de Julie pra ver se estava tudo ok, enquanto tirava a minha blusa. Quando cheguei no quarto de volta, só faltava mesmo tirar a calça, colocar a camisola e mergulhar na cama, sem data prévia pra voltar.

Assim que deitei, bem devagarzinho, senti ele se mexer.

- Não acredito que você veio sozinha...- ele murmurou, ainda meio sonado.

- Pratt me deixou aqui...- eu falei de frente pra ele, bem perto do rosto dele.

- Piorou- ele retrucou e finalmente abriu os olhos, me dando um beijo em seguida.

- Se livrou da baixinha?- eu perguntei, me colocando no meio dos braços dele.

- Lógico, nas perguntou mais nada depois que eu falei que a mamãe vai explicar tudinho amanhã..- ele deu uma piscada, e apagou a luz que eu tinha acendido- tá cansada?- ele perguntou, quando nós dois já estávamos prontos pra pegar no sono.

- Morta...E pensar que em um mês já é a festa...- eu bocejei já quase caindo no sono.

- É, tudo tende a piorar...- ele riu, me dando um beijo no ouvido e caindo no travesseiro em silêncio.

Continua..


	15. Grande Dia

É impressionante como um mês passa voando e tudo o que a gente vem planejando só acaba sendo acertadas mesmo de ultima hora. Julie perturbou uma, duas, dez vezes pra esse aniversario acontecer. Carter já estava ficando balançado com aquela chantagem mas eu sempre dava o meu jeito de cortar aquilo pela raiz.

O presente compramos com cuidado, a roupa de aniversario também. Festa temática era uma graça pesquisamos em todos os locais para conseguir as coisas mais baratas e tudo saiu mais barato do que eu imaginava. Deu ate para caprichar um pouco nas lembrancinhas.

Só outra coisa, eu não esqueci a promessa de Carter se vestir de palhaço. Mas ele relutou tanto que eu preferi chantagea-lo com outras coisas em outras ocasiões. Pode-se dizer que eu sai ganhando nessa historia toda.

- John.. – eu sussurro abrindo a porta do quarto de Julie – esconde bem esse presente...

Eu entrei no quarto de Julie com um café da manha para uma criança se fartar. Entramos em silencio e deixamos a bandeja em cima do móvel. John se aproximou sentando na cama de Julie começando a cantar baixinho parabéns para ela.

Em primeira instancia, ela nem se mexeu. Eu fui até a cama e deu um beijo na test dela. Nada. Tivemos que partir para as cócegas, que sempre surtiam efeito. Logo ela acordou começando a gargalhar, sentindo as cócegas.

- Pára, mãe!- ela puxava minha mão pra baixo -pára com isso - ela quase chorava de rir e essa felicidade com certeza era transmitida pra mim e Carter.

- Chegou o dia, bebê...- eu disse enquando John pegava a bandeja. Ela sorriu grande olhando pra tudo aquilo que tinha la em cima.

- Brigada, mãe...- ela disse, começando pelo bolo de chocolate. Nós dois sentamos na beirada da cama, olhando-a comer.

- Come devagar, Julie - John disse e eu passei a mão na franja dela, tirando o cabelo do rosto.

Já toda lambuzada, ela terminou com o pedaço de bolo e tomou o suco.

- Não quer mais nada, filha?- eu estranhei. Tanta comida e só isso de comida?

- Guardar espaço pra minha suuuuuuuuuper festa!- ela disse, voltando a empolgação inicial. Eu e John sorrimos e ela saiu da cama, quase derrubando tudo no chão - come o resto, mãe!- ela disse e saio correndo - cadê me presente, hein? Cadê?

- Oxe.. não foi você mesma que disse que não queria presente – eu olhei pra Carter que acenou fazendo uma cara "seria".

- Ah... – ela sentou desanimada na cama – é mesmo... – ela agarrou o seu travesseiro e segurou a bandeja brincando ainda com um pedaço de bolo.

Olhei pra Carter que se levantou da cama e pegou o presente que havíamos comprado, colocando atrás dela.

- Fica assim não pequena.. – eu falo me aproximando dela – assim que tiver outra oportunidade você vai ganhar presente.

Ela sorri e torna a olhar pra baixo. Aquela ceninha já estava cortando o meu coração. Carter chegou a sua frente e se ajoelhou encarando-a.

- Porque você não senta mais pra trás? – ele pisca pra mim e ela nos olha sem entender aquilo.

Ela imediatamente se virou e viu uma embalagem de presente atrás dela. Pulou em cima do brinquedo e começou a rasgar aquilo parecendo que estava achando era um tesouro.

- O que é? O que é? – ela repetia jogando o papel no chão.

- Abre e vê, Julie- eu sorri a ansiedade dela. Parecia "alguém" que eu conheço.

- Que legal!- ele disse extasiada ao ver a boneca nova. Bonecas e mais bonecas. Realmente não éramos o que se chama de "pais originais", mas Julie vivia pra bonecas... e essa não era qualquer uma.

- Ela fala, Julie- Carter disse, abertando a barriga da coitada. Logo ela tagarelava. Talvez essa não tenha sido lá um boa idéia. Se não bastasse Julie falando pelos cotovelos, agora mais uma...Pelo menos essa acaba a pilha.

Ela abraçou a boneca cheirando o cabelo dela.

- Que nome vou dar pra ela?- ela perguntou , perguntando não sei ao certo pra quem.

- Você é quem escolhe, bebê. Você tem que batizar - eu sorri vendo-a olhar pra tal boneca com uma pedra preciosa.

- Posso dar o nome da tia, pai?- ela virou o olhar a John, que instantaneamente concordou.

- Então pronto. Essa é a Bárbara, então...

Falando em tia eu logo lembrei da família toda que viria pra festa. Maggie não deu certeza que vinha, mas acho que Eric com certeza daria um jeito de vir. Da outra parte da família, pelo menos, não precisávamos no preocupar em acomodações. A mansão poderia ajudar pelo menos nisso.

Passamos o resto da manha junto com Julie. Hoje nos dedicaríamos somente a ela. Começamos a arrumar as coisas na casa. Era balão pra la, lembrancinha pra cá, docinho na geladeira, eu brigando para que ela e Carter não inventassem de tocar naquilo. O bolo já estava na mesa da sala. Os enfeites, a toalha de Procurando Nemo. Ela gritando pela casa que era a Dory.. enfim, pode-se imaginar um pouco a minha situação. Estava prestes a puxar meus cabelos.

- Cadê as velas John? – eu pergunto já cansada de procura-las por todos os lados.

- E eu sei la.. você não comprou não!

- Você que ia comprar! – eu jogo minhas mãos no ar e ele me encara surpreso.

- Você disse que tinha comprado o tal do Nemo e tudo mais...

- Ah meu Deus.. – eu me recostei a parede – eu esqueci completamente...

- Eu posso ir comprar se você quiser.. – ele passou as mãos no cabelo e Julie aparece na sala colocando a mão na cintura.

- Eu agradeceria – eu encaro ainda tudo o que tinha pra organizar - você sabe quem é nemo ne?

- Eu posso ir comprar se você quiser.. – ele passou as mãos no cabelo e Julie aparece na sala colocando a mão na cintura.

- Eu agradeceria – eu encaro ainda tudo o que tinha pra organizar - você sabe quem é nemo ne?

- Sei Abby.. - ele apontou para a toalha.

- Leva ela contigo.. sei lá, depois tu compra a pequena sereia.

Ele a pega no colo e pega a chave do carro.

- Vem Julie...vamos mostrar a mamãe que nós entendemos mais de Nemo do que ela pensa.

Logo que eles saíram, eu voltei aos meus afazeres. Era comida, decoração, presente, parente. Tudo pra eu organizar. Nem tinha tomado café da manhã ainda no meio daquele fusuê. Ajeitei o máximo que deu, agora só faltava terminar de arrumar a mesa central e tudo estaria pronto.

Fui até o jardim, conferindo tudo também. Carby estava preso, com comida e água. Fui até o quarto dela e vi se a roupa ainda estava em ordem. Por incrível que pareça ainda estava no cabide, sem nenhum amassadinho.

Voltei ao meu quarto vendo se tudo estava certo também. Tudo o que eu menos queria era que a casa bagunçada. Tirei umas roupas do chão e pus tudo no cesto de roupa pra lavar. Passei no banheiro de Julie e fiz o mesmo, descendo as escadas pra colocar tudo na máquina. Por hoje, chega.

Aproveitei para tomar um banho rápido e me trocar. Mas eu sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa, so não sabia o que. Já não importava mais, se faltasse o pai iria comprar no meio da festa. Parei em frente ao espelho e fiquei analisando meu cabelo. Horrível, sem corte, talvez era hora de passar bem ali e dar uns retoques nele. Deixei um recado na geladeira e planejava estar em casa em menos de uma hora. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui para um salão perto da minha casa.

Cortei, sequei, escovei, enfim, dei um trato nos meus "cachos". Sai de volta pra casa e decidi passar em uma loja de conveniência para ver se achava mais alguma coisa para levar. Passei de estante em estante, peguei alguns guardanapos, mais alguns chapeuzinhos e levei tudo ao caixa.

- U$9,30 – a moça fala e eu abro minha carteira catando o dinheiro. Por um instante desvio o meu olhar para tudo o que estava ali na minha frente. Era impressionante que eles tinham desde o alfinete ao sabão. Encarei algo que pensava ser fundamental em alguns meses olhei a validade e mandei acrescentar a compra. Talvez eu esteja ficando paranóica com algumas coisas. Mas não custava nada verificar.

Coloquei a última coisa que comprei na bolsa. Pra que despertar preocupação e desconfiança em algo sem base nenhuma? E hoje também não era dia... Tínhamos muitos mais coisas com que se preocupar agora.

Voltei pra casa e vi que eles já tinham voltado. Aliás, não só o carro dele como um outro, que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem poderia ser.

Parei o carro na garagem, peguei as sacolas e a bolsa e fui entrando. Tudo como eu havia deixado, excesso a mesa com o bolo, que agora tinha uma velha em cima.

Vi um movimento na cozinha e foi lá que fui. Carter estava de costas pa porta e a primeira pessoa que eu vi foi ninguém mais ninguém menos do que minha "querida sogra". Com aquele carro? Estranho.

Entrei mais um pouco e vi o pai dele. Menos mal. Pelo menos ele ia mais com a minha cara do que ela. Se bem que, a medida que o tempo foi passando, Julie nasceu e cresceu, ela me trata cada vez melhor.

- Olha aí, falando nela, chegou - ele disse e Carter virou, me olhando. - Nossa - ele sorriu olhando meu novo visual- ficou legal..- "legal"? Nossa, ótima reação.

- Cadê Julie? – eu antes sorrio e logo mudo de assunto.

- Deve estar em algum canto com seu presente novo – Eleanor fala e eu sorrio me aproximando para cumprimenta-los.

Conversamos sobre algumas coisas e sai um pouco para procurar Julie. A encontrei no seu quarto, esparramada com milhares de objetos para brincar com suas bonecas, ate casa elas haviam ganho.

- Olha mãe.. – ela se levanta me puxando pra mais perto – a casa da Bárbara...

- Linda.. – eu sorrio sentando na cama observando o brinquedo.

- Gostou do presente meu amor? – eu olho para a porta e vejo Eleanor que se aproximava ainda mais e vinha sentando na cama ao meu lado.

- Sim... – Julie sorri sem jeito – obrigada..

Fiquei um pouco incomoda com ela ali ao meu lado. Vim aqui em busca de sossego e sou perseguida pela sogrona. Nós nos víamos umas cinco vezes ao ano e nunca tínhamos nos acostumado uma a outra. Pedi pra Julie esperar e fui pro meu quarto, daqui a puco todo mundo chegaria e eu ainda estava assim. Precisava tomar banho. Ahei que a avó fosse, ficar com Julie, mas pelo contrário, foi me seguindo até o meu quarto.

- Ela esta tão grande.. – Eleanor fala tentando puxar assunto.

- O tempo passa e a gente vê...- eu digo, abrindo o guarda-roupas pra escolher a roupa que usaria.

- Quem diria... - não, não e não. Ela não ia começar a confabular sobre o meu casamento pela enésima vez - pensei que vocês não fossem ficar juntos nunca...- Deus, dai-me paciência para agüentar isso o dia todo.

- É, nós também- eu só podia era rir com tudo aquilo.

Tirei a calça comprida preta e a blusa de seda que eu tinha ganho de John no último Natal.

- Gostei do cabelo...- ela disse, olhando pra tudo no nosso quarto. Desde as fotos, meus perfumes e os móveis. Eu sorri amarelado, abrindo minha bolsa e tirando um remédio pra dor de cabeça. Se dependesse da minha sogra, uma cartela seria pouco hoje.

Sem perceber a "utilidade" que havia comprado mais cedo também desliza da bolsa e num reflexo eu a coloco de volta e coloco a bolsa dentro do meu armário. Por sorte ela não viu nada disso. Sento na cama vendo se ela se tocava e _capava o gato_ dali pois eu precisava me trocar.

- Pois é.. – eu falei sem saber em que assunto tocar.

- Você e John pretendem ter outro filho? – ela me encara e eu agora tenho certeza de que ela viu aquilo.

- Ainda não.. porque? – me fiz de desentendida para melhor passar.

- Por nada.. – ela começa a me encarar e me olhar de cima a baixo – pensei que você poderia estar grávida..

- Acho improvável – eu busco o seu olhar que teimava em me reparar. Se ela soubesse o quanto eu amava que as pessoas faziam isso comigo.

- Então deve ser só gordura mesmo – eu pisco duas vezes e a encaro esperando que ela risse e falasse que aquilo não passava de uma piadinha de mal gosto.

- Ando comendo muito mesmo – tento ainda ser simpática. Mas a minha vontade de falar que gorda é a mãe dela! Quem já se viu... gorda, eu nem to gorda. John diz que eu estou perfeitamente bem. Eu estou com o mesmo peso de sempre. Sorrio o mais amarelo que eu posso e ela se vira olhando pra porta do quarto.

"Vai tarde!" era a minha vontade de dizer. Ainda assim, fui simpática até a última gota. Esperei que ela saísse para me trancar no quarto. Agora eu saia quando estivesse pronta, sem ninguém me perturbando.

Terminei de pegar a roupa e ia pro banheiro quando a cena me veio na cabeça novamente. Gorda eu? Sério mesmo? Eu passo a semana toda comendo mato pra minha sogra vir e acabar com tudo? Não, mesmo. Tiro a roupa e ponho em cima da cama, indo pro banheiro, me encarando no espelho.

Tá, ok. Talvez ela tivesse um pouco de razão...Mas só um pouco, o mínimo possível, diria eu. Grávida eu definitivamente não estava...né? Bem, espero tudo. Tudo o que eu menos poderia esperar e, cá entre nós, querer, era outro filho. Essa possibilidade era um tanto quanto remota. Sempre fomos cuidadosos com tudo e não seria agora que iríamos falhar.

Ou seria? Maldita hora que eu comprei esse teste. Eu ia lá muito com a cara deles. Como uma boa médica, achava que nada como bom e velho (não tanto assim exame de sangue). Mas agora...como eu receberia os meus convidados, daria a festa a minha filha com essa dúvida maldita. Essa mulher realmente só aparecia em ocasiões próprias...Próprias pra me atazanar a vida.

Decidi tomar primeiro o meu banho. Eu tinha que ficar calma. Aquilo provavelmente era stress. Era isso, eu precisava tirar umas férias. Essa festa so faltou me deixar louca. Mas graças a Deus amanha já terá passado tudo.

Tomo um banho com cuidado para não molhar os cabelos. Me seco e volto para o quarto pegando uma calcinha na gaveta. Mas a primeira coisa que encaro é a bolsa.

- Ah meu Deus – eu repito comigo mesma. Visto a calcinha e pego a minha bolsa. Quer saber? Vou fazer logo essa porcaria pra ver que tudo não passa de mais uma loucura da minha sogra. Assim eu poderia sorrir pra ela e estampar na minha testa um "viu como eu estava certa".

Segui todas as instruções direitinho e deixei passando o tempo de teste. Enquanto isso, fui me trocando vendo que já começava a ouvir uma movimentação no andar de baixo. Corri de um lado para o outro, me olhei cem vezes no espelho e quando fui terminar de me maquiar relembrei que tinha que conferir algo. Fui na brincadeira pegar o teste que com certeza daria azul.

Pisquei duas, três, oito vezes. Rosa? Eu encaro a caixa mais uma vez. Eu ia ligar pra porcaria dessa indústria de teste e falar que eles estavam fazendo essas porcarias erradas.

- Quem merda! – repeti comigo jogando o teste em cima da pia. Comecei a me maquiar e desviar o olhar para aquilo. Quem sabe ele ainda mudaria de cor?

Estava prontinha e aquilo nada de voltar a uma cor primária. Eu já tava começando a ficar desesperada. Exame errado, boca santa daquela...pessoa. Eu ia ter um colapso nervoso ainda hoje. Do nada comecei a rir feito louca. Ri tanto na frente do espelho, sempre olhando pra aquela maldita coisa rosa, que logo comecei a chorar. Meu nervoso era tanto que nem discernir os sentimentos eu podia.

Respirei fundo e retoquei a maquiagem. Isso era uma coisa a se pensar mais tarde. Eu ainda teria de enfrentar aquele mundaréu de gente, a pressão das duas famílias e John que ficava meio "abobado" perto da família. Me olhei uma última vez no espelho e abri a porta.

Continua..


	16. Você sabia disso Carter?

Abri a do quarto de Julie, esperando encontrar ela toda descabelada no meio dos brinquedos. Não acreditei quando vi que ela já estava toda trocada, penteada, só colocando as meias e o sapatinho.

- Que surpresa, vó? - ela perguntou toda empolgada, enquanto Eleanor falava alguma coisinha - mãe! Olha!-ela pulou da cama e me mostrou o conjunto completo. Eu sorri amarelo de novo, pela décima vez naquela uma hora.

- Quis te dar uma ajuda - ela me olhou sorrindo.

- Obrigada - eu vou até Julie, conferir. Tudo impecável, mas eu ainda queria saber a que "surpresa" ela se referia quando eu entrei no quarto.

- Olá minhas mulheres.. - John aparece na porta do quarto com um sorriso suspeito. O que sera que eles estavam aprontando!

- Uau - Julie fala correndo para os braços dele - esse é definitivamente o pai mais lindo do mundo.. não é mamãe?

Eu aceno e ele se aproxima sentando ao meu lado.

- Adorei a roupa - ele me beija e Julie começa a rir. Sera que ainda era a historia dos bebês?

- Alguem ja chegou? - eu vejo Eleanor saindo do quarto e de uma vez me da um alivio para conversar com eles tranquilamente.

- Uma, duas pessoas.. meu pai esta recepcionando os convidados que estão chegando...

- Hum... - eu o encaro vendo o mesmo sorriso de antes - a que surpresa a sua mãe se referia a Julie hein!

- É..-ele pareceu meio tonto com a pergunta- a gente precisa conversar- ótimo, pela feição dele eu sabia que não vinha coisa boa por aí. Quem sabe esse ano não ganharia o prêmio de pior aniversário da vida da minha filha? Eu sabia que isso tudo era demais pra gente agora...só dor de cabeça. Mas não...tem que fazer todas as vontades dela, né? Agora eu me via rodeada de gente pra recepcionar, agradar, dar de comer...Meus sogros me observando a todo momento, me julgando e testando... Pensei que tivesse passado no teste "ser uma Carter" há tempos, mas vejo que estou completamente enganada. Agora John me vem com mais problemas e eu não tirava aquele teste de gravidez da minha cabeça... Se piorasse, melhorava.

Eu percebi como Julie encarava nós dois. Ela estava tão curiosa quanto eu, com a única diferença que a tal "surpresa" devria ser algo bom e legal pra ela. Já pra mim, não tenho tanta certeza.

- Fala logo, Carter- eu disse, já prevendo a minha irritação.

- É que...digamos que meus pais se empolgaram um pouco...- ele sorriu meio tímido. Ele me conhecia muito bem, e dependendo do que fosse, eu com certeza ficaria uma arara.

- Defina "empolgação"- eu disse, séria e Julie não tirava os olhos da gente.

- Bom.. - ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e eu podia ver a bomba que ia explodir na minha frente nesse exato momento - acho melhor você ver...

Imediatamente me levantei daquela cama e fui andando escada a baixo. Johnlogo me alcançou e Julie fez o mesmo seguindo-o. Mal cheguei na metade das escadas já me deparei com minha decoração "destruida". O meu pequeno nemo, tinha virado um boneco gigante pulando no meio da sala. As lembrancinhas dobraram de tamanho, o bolo ganhou um anexo, os doces, balões, garçons, animadores, carrinhos de guloseimas. EU estava na festa certa? Fui caminhando em silencio analisando tudo aquilo. Tudo era demais. Estava mais que na hora dos pais de John aprenderem que tudo tem seu limite e que alem disso o que eu lutava para educar minha filha, não poderia ser destruído num piscar de olhos. John me seguiu ate o jardim e Julie já havia ficado no meio do caminho pulando com alguém no meio da sala.

- Você sabia disso Carter? - eu o encarei e com certeza a minha cara estava de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Juro que não Abby... - ele respirou fundo olhando ao redor - estou tão surpreso como você...

- Pelo menos você concorda que isso tudo é um absurdo?- eu disse, esperando que ele me apoiasse.

- É exagero, Abby, com certeza. Mas não é absurdo. É a única neta deles, eles querem dar o melhor...- eu não podia acreditar. Era impressão minha ou ele estava defendendo os pais?

- Melhor? Quem disse que esse monte de bugiganga é o melhor?- nessa hora eu já tinha perdido toda a paciência - a gente dá um duro danado pra educar ela dentro do que a gente pode, fazer ela enxergar que nem tudo são rosas. Eu não quero que ela cresca feito uma riquinha mimada, Carter!- eu sei que ele não gostava nem um pouco quando eu falava assim, afinal, era um indireta pra ele. Mas nós dois sabíamos o quanto ele era diferente. Não dava tanta importância assim pro dinheiro ou o nome.

- Será que é isso mesmo?- agora o bicho tinha pegado. Eu e ele brigando no jardim e a festa começando. Paciência, não tinha alternativa- será que é isso mesmo ou você quer que ela passe pelo mesmo que você passou? Abby, você tem que entender que não é porque você teve uma infância difícil, cheia de necessidades e com a família desestruturada, ela tem que passar por isso também. Ela pode viver bem, feliz e se tomar uma mulher tão linda, inteligente e forte como você - ele disse tudo isso extremamente sério. Achou que me elogiando assim ia terminar com tudo? Pelo contrário! Quem ele pensa que é pra achar alguma coisa do que eu penso?

- Que que é isso, hein? - eu já estava indignada no modo que ele falava comigo. Tudo tinha começado de novo... briga, bate-boca. Era só início da tarde que prometia ser uma das mais longas da minha vida - você tá falando que eu desejo mal pra ela?

- Não põe palavra na minha boca, Abby! - ele ficou irritado. Ah, era isso mesmo. Me deu patada, vai levar também.

- Ah certo.. desculpa. Tadinho do John Carter – eu continuo andando pelo jardim ate que me viro vendo-a atrás de mim - Você imagina que com esses gastos todos, essa palhaçada toda, ainda haverá espaço pra gente ousar em pensar em ter outro filho! – nesses momentos eu sabia exatamente em que pontos da conversa tocar. Agora queria vez ele se safar de uma dessas.

- E o que tem a ver isso com esse aniversario? – ele por um instante aumenta o tom de voz mas logo o baixa vendo que tinha gente por perto - Daqui que a gente tenha outro filho.. bote tempo...

- Você tem certeza disso? – eu solto um sorrisinho sarcástico e me recosto a uma arvore cruzando meus braços.

- O que você esta querendo insinuar? – eu permaneço calada e me odiando por saber que a qualquer instante eu poderia deixar escapar uma lagrima. – Abby? – ele repete se apoiando na arvore e me encarando.

- Entenda como queira John.. – eu saio do meu canto e me dirijo a outro local – e quer saber? To mais nem ai com porra nenhuma, mime bem muito a sua filha, faça o que bem entender.. afinal, eu sou uma louca desestruturada que nunca sabe o que esta fazendo mesmo...

Eu sai da frente dele e me segurei ao máximo, sem derrubar uma lágrima. Mesmo assim, se o fizesse, seria de raiva, não de tristeza. Raiva por ele se transformar na frente da família e sempre dar razão a mãezinha, raiva por ele querer mimar Julie e raiva de mim, por não conseguir controlar tudo isso. Eu, que sempre fui taxada de "mandar" em John, quando me deparava com a hierarquia Carter, perdia de levada.

Fui pra dentro com aquela cara,que mesmo sem chorar, estava péssima. Vi que alguém do hospital já tinha chego, mas não tive nem o trabalho de ver quem era. Fui para o lavabo que ficava ao lado da sala e me pus a lavar o rosto. Sequei e me encarei no espelho. Essa situação já estava insustentável. briga todo mês...não concordávamos mais em nada. Nossa relação tinha se transformado em Julie.

Não podia-se dizer nem que a nossa vida sexual ajudava, porque até isso estava complicado. Filhos realmente são uma benção, uma luz na nossa vida. Mas ninguém pode negar que eles geram conflitos. Podem tanto salvar como desestruturar casamentos. Os pais tem de ter muita maturidade e responsabilidade pra criar filhos juntos. E eu acho que isso não estava mais rolando.

Eu nem queria pensar no que poderia acontecer depois dessa festa. Não poderíamos mais solucionar nosso problemas com uma noitada, sexo e ver o lado bom. Eu já tava cheia de tudo isso. Tínhamos que por um ponto final nessas brigas. Por bem ou por mal, por mais que isso fosse me doer, isso tinha que acabar.

O jeito seria esperar ate o final do aniversario. Pra todos teríamos que aparecer bem. Afinal, já que a festa estava ai, que Julie curtisse. Depois dava um jeito de conversar com ela. E não são os meus problemas conjugais que vão estragar o aniversario da minha filha. Dei um jeito no meu rosto, sorri ao espelho e sai do banheiro procurando cumprimentar quem já havia chegado.

Passei o olhar por todo o ambiente e vi que John também não estava com uma expressão lá muito boa. Eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber quando um sorriso era verdadeiro. Ele me encarou por um instante e eu entendi que tudo ficaria mesmo para mais tarde. Me aproximei de onde ele estava e cumprimentei um de seus parentes.

- Mamãe – Julie aparece e John aproveita para se aproximar um pouco mais de mim – olha o que eu ganhei...

- Lindo.. – eu passo as mãos no seu cabelo e sorrindo ela sai pela sala com seu brinquedo novo. Respirei fundo e olhei pra John que estava ao meu lado, mas parecia estar com a cabeça em outra galáxia.

De repente eu olho para o meu lado e vejo nada mais do que meu irmão. Pelo menos uma felicidade nessa noite. Me desvencilho de John e vou andando em sua direção lhe dando um abraço forte.

- Que foi Abby? – ele pergunta em meio ao abraço.

- Nada.. – eu me afasto rapidamente – quer dizer.. saudades.. - acho que só mesmo meu irmão pra me tirar daquela "semi-fossa"- e Maggie, não vem?- eu estranhei.

- Até parece que não...do jeito que ela é louca pela Julie, sem chances, né?- Ela pegou outro vôo. Vim nesse porque preciso voltar ainda hoje, por causa do trabalho...- ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro e fomos entrando- tá podendo, hein? Olha o tamanho dessa festa!- ela disse, olhando tudo ao redor. Mal sabia ele...

- Nem me fale. Sem comentários. Isso já deu muito o que falar...- eu suspirei e ele continuou a olhar tudo e todos.

- Nossa, toda parentada mesmo? Vão caber todos os Carters aqui?- ele perguntou, descontraindo o clima.

- Espero que não- eu franzi as sobrancelhas, fazendo-o rir.

- Cadê a pequenininha? Quero dar meu presente a ela...- ela trazia uma sacola com uma caixa enorme embrulhada em um papel de presente cor-de-rosa.

- Não sendo um cachorro...- nós sorrimos e ele me deu um beijo no rosto. Percebi que Carter havia notado a presença de Eric e atravessou a sala pra vir cumprimentá-lo.

- E aí, cara?- ele deu um abraço e apertou a mão de John, que mal notou a minha presença na roda.

- Bom te ver - Carter sorriu amistosamente, mas estava claro o clima pesado. Eric começou a falar do serviço e eu pedi licença, pra ir receber o povo que vinha chegando. Quase todo o pessoal do P.S já havia chegado, menos quem eu mais queria: Susan.

Continua


	17. Laranjas

Guardei uns presentes que Julie havia ganho numa caixa e a campainha tocou novamente. Atravessava a sala para atender a porta e Eric e Carter continuavam conversando. Parece que pelo menos naquele momento ele deixou de ir puxar o saco dos pais. Passei batido por eles, mas alguma coisa me dizia que John estava falando de mim. Só me faltava essa... Ir contar nossos problemas pessoais pro meu irmão

Bem, esse seria mais um ponto a ser discutido no fim de tudo aquilo. Abri a porta na esperança de encontrar Susan com as crianças e Chuck, mas só encontrei Neela, que chegava juntamente com a nova assistente social do County.

Os presentes já nem cabiam mais na caixa que havíamos deixado. Tinha presente que era maior do que Julie. Esse povo realmente exagerava em algumas coisas. Entediada com tudo aquilo, resolvi ir atrás do fotografo que tinha na festa. Yes, nós tinhas fotógrafos, câmeras e tudo mais. Pedi para que ele tirasse algumas fotos de Julie. Já que ele estava ali, eu iria explora-lo. Tirei Julie de alguma brincadeira e fui arrastando-a comigo até a mesa do bolo. Ajeitei o seu vestido e deixei-a pronta para tirar algumas fotos.

- Agora uma com os pais.. – o fotografo pede e eu me viro procurando por John, mas nem precisei de esforços, ele logo apareceu e se juntos a nós para tirar a foto. – Coloca ela na cadeira em pé e mãe, por favor, aproxima mais do pai... – sorri sem jeito e tentei me aproximar dele sem mostrar que não estávamos lá muito bem. Ele colocou uma mão ao redor da minha cintura e nesse momento eu comecei a me sentir incomodada com tudo aquilo. Como eu poderia estar assim no aniversario da nossa filha? Tudo era pra ser perfeito, éramos para estar felizes. Eu não quero olhar para uma foto e me lamentar depois por não ter aproveitado direito o 4º aniversario de Julie.

Respirei fundo e sorri para a uma ultima foto. Julie imediatamente se afastou e nós permanecemos calado, nos encarando até que a campainha tocou novamente.

- Finalmente... – eu abro a porta e talvez pela primeira vez na noite me sinto realmente aliviada.

- Cosmo estava perturbando para se trocar.. mas cá estamos nós.. – Susan me abraça e logo eu ouço um grito de Julie do meio da sala vindo correndo para falar com a sua madrinha.

O cabelo dela já estava caindo todo. A vó deve ter prendido como o nariz! Susan a pegou no colo, aproveitando que o neném estava com Chuck, que entrava logo atrás. Depois de receber o presente, Julie saio correndo com Cosmo e Susan veio me interrogar, vendo a minha "super cara".

- Que houve? Brigaram de novo?- ela provavelmente quis aproveitar nossos cinco minutos de paz. Não demoraria nadinha pra que Chuck, Cosmo ou Julie viessem nos tirar da fofoca.

- E ainda pergunta? Olha só pra essa casa...- ela passou os olhos por tudo e sorriu de volta a mim

- E você ainda reclama? Foram os sogrinhos?- ela ainda tem coragem de fazer piada com a minha cara...

- É lógico! Se acha que a gente trabalha onde pra ter grana pra fazer tudo isso...?- eu sorri e ela concordou comigo.

- É, mas eu não reclamaria não. Não pagar nada e ter uma festona dessa? Que é isso! Se eu fosse você, estaria é curtindo...- ela continuou a olhar todos aqueles balangandãs e,m volta de casa.

- E a educação que eu quero dar a menina fica onde? Pra que crescer com uma realidade que não é nossa?- eu questioneu, sabendo que pelo menos ela, sendo mãe como eu, iria me entender.

- É, nisso você razão...- ela parou pra pensar e concordou comigo- e ele, que diz sobre isso?- eu sorri a pergunta. Esse era o meu problema.

- Ele simplesmente.. – eu ia continuar a falar e logo vi Susan arregalar os olhos. Era a deixa para que eu me calasse.

- Oi John... – ela sorri e eu permaneço de costas pra eles vendo-a vir abraçar Susan.

- Só estava faltando você... – ele provavelmente sorriu e eu senti sua mão no meu ombro – não era Abby!

Eu aceno sorrindo e Susan finge que não sabia de nada começa a elogiar a festa, falar que tínhamos caprichado e bla bla bla. Num instante só era eu e ela ali conversando, em menos de um minuto já havia uma comitiva de gente ao redor. Definitivamente Susan devia se candidatar a prefeita.

Me retirei da confusão e fui procurar por Julie que eu já sabia que estava toda suada e descabelada.

- Olha a mãe da aniversariante – eu me viro e vejo o palhaço com Julie nos braços – vamos participar de uma brincadeira mamãe?

Brincadeira? Eu fiquei paralisada com aquela intimação. Eu sabia que não tinha escapatória e tudo o que eu menos queria nesse momento era brincar com um palhaço. Quando me dei conta eu já estava no meio da roda, com milhares de crianças ao meu redor, os adultos todos olhando pra mim e olhei pro lado vendo Julie que sorria de orelha a orelha pela oportunidade de brincar com a... os pais.

- Vamos brincar de que? – John chega ao centro da roda e pega Julie nos braços aproveitando para ajeitar o seu vestido.

Ótimo, pelo menos não estaria sozinha nessa. Acho que ele foi lá dentro e tomou uma dose de "semancol". O palhaço continuava super animado e começou a colocar casais no centro da sala, sobre o tapete. Julie ficou com Cosmo.

Então o palhaço pediu que colocassem uma música romântica. eu mereço... Logo vi sua assistente (desde quando palhaço tem assistente? Que eu saiba, são só os mágicos) trazendo algumas laranjas.

- Em suas posições- aquele palhaço berrava demais pro meu gosto- vai começar a DANÇA das LARANJAS! - sério. Ele precisava ser tão feliz assim?

Carter segurou na minha mão e nós fomos para um canto da "pista". Eu já devia estar corada, de tanta vergonha. Julie não parava de olhar pra nós e sorrir. A moça nos entregou a tal da laranja e a música começou a tocar.

- Vocês conhecem as regras! Boas sorte a todos!- o palhaço disse novamente. Eu, definitivamente, depois daquele dia, poderia ser uma assassina de palhaços idiotas como aquele.

Começou a tocar uma musica e fomos seguindo no nosso ritmo. Eu não via a hora daquela laranja cair no chão para eu poder ficar livre daquilo. Mas para agradar minha filha eu tinha que fazer um sacrifício de vez em quando.

- Hei... – eu desvio o meu olhar e vejo a assistente colocar as mãos nas nossas costas – dancem mais colados...

Respirei fundo e dei um passo a frente e dessa vez eu senti a sua respiração em cima de mim. Quando me dei conta só estávamos competindo nós e um casal de crianças. Julie estava na expectativa ao nosso lado dando altos gritos para nos incentivar.

- Vai paiiii – ela praticamente pulou em cima da gente e John estendeu o braço indicando pra ela ficar longe.

O ritmo das musicas foram mudando e como se era de imaginar, a laranja das crianças ao lado logo despencou.

- Aeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – o palhaço grita tão alto que eu levo um susto pulando pra trás. Julie não perde um segundo e pula em cima da gente. Definitivamente ela estava feliz.

O babaquinha (será que esse era o nome dele?), nos chamou e foi na sacola pegar um presente.

- Uma boneca e um carrinho pra você.. – ele deu o carro pra mim e a boneca pro John. – Ops... ao contrario – eu olho para o lado e todos riam daquela idiotice. Meu Deus do céu. Não se fazem mais palhaços como antigamente.

Agradeci a minha recompensa mas Julie já estava de olho na boneca, que era tão bonita assim.

Pra contentar Julie era fácil: sorvete e boneca, nunca vi igual.

Feito isso, fiz o favor de me livrar daquele palhaço. Era bom que eu nem visse mais a cara dele até o fim da festa. Notei que rolavam umas batidas e cockteis pros adultos e resolvi tomar alguma coisa pra ver se parava se pensar em besteira.

Chamei o garçom disfarçadamente e ele disse a variedade que tinha na bandeja.

- Maracujá, por favor- ótimo, combinação perfeita. Não ia ficar mais nervosa nem por decreto do Papa.

Eu peguei o copo nas mãos e antes de levar a boca, deparei com Eleanor me encarando. No mesmo instante a cena que aconteceu lá em cima. Aquela fitinha rosa não saia da minha cabeça, mesmo sabendo que não tinha a menos possibilidade. Quer dizer, a menor tinha, mas era bem pequena mesmo. Ainda sim, aquela peso me bateu. Aquele maldito "e se". Imediatamente larguei o copo com a bebida e fui pra cozinha, o único lugar que parecia vazio naquela casa.

Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei tentando relaxar com aquela confusão toda. Nem beber, muito menos tomar café eu podia. Dei um tempo pra minha cabeça e meus pensamentos. Sorri a dança anterior. Pagamos cada mico por causa dos filhos. Olhei para os lados e comecei a pensar. Que diabos eu estou fazendo sozinha nessa cozinha? Me levantei, fui a geladeira beber um pouco de água gelada pra poder retornar a sala. Estava na hora dos parabéns. Quanto mais se aproximava o final dessa festa, mas eu ficava nervosa.

Será que eu conseguiria esclarecer tudo? Deixar minhas idéias claras? As vezes eu ficava pensando que eu exagerava um pouco nas coisas. Mas se ele nao me entender, quem vai? Eu teria que permanecer firme nas minhas decisões e escolhas. O que tivesse que ser. Seria.

Peguei a caixa de fósforos como desculpa para a minha demora, passei de novo no banheiro sorrindo para o espelho e retornei a sala.

- Esta na hora dos parabéns.. - eu avisei a um garçom e tratei de me aproximar do palhaço para que ele também o fizesse.

Cheguei perto da mesa e Julie veio mais descabelada do que antes. Me abaixei a sua altura, passei minhas mãos soltando e ajeitando o seu cabelo. Ela ja estava com carinha enjoada de sono.

- Tá com soninho! - eu pergunto e ela nega com a cabeça. Ela por nada afirmaria isso essa noite. Eu dou um beijo na testa dela e a pego no colo, ajeitando a roupa e a pondo atrás da mesa enquanto procurava por John.

- Ele está lá fora...- alguém gritou no meio da multidão que já se armava ao redor da mesa para o parabéns. Eu olhei pra tudo, tentando enxergá-lo lá no fundo. Olhei, olhei e nada. Quando estava quase desistindo, o vi indo até a porta. Quem estaria chegando no fim da festa?

Da próxima vez que olhei, a pessoa já tinha entrado e estava de costas pra mim. Eu definitivamente não reconhecia a baixinha com o cabelo pretinho. Quando ela virou, eu sorri grande. Deus, minha mãe. Nessa confusão toda acabei ate esquecendo da coitada.

- Mãe!- eu gritei de onde estava e deixei Julie com Susan para poder cumprimentá-la. Atravessei a sala e a recepcionei com um forte abraço. Realmente eu devia estar muito mal. Até a presença de Maggie me fazia tão bem...

É, talvez eu sempre tenha exagerado um pouco. Mãe é mãe, nada importa. Por mais que ela tenha me feito sofrer, eu sei que ela me ama, e sei que o sentimentos é recíproco. Eu tento esconder, mas eu adoro Maggie, principalmente agora que ela está fazendo o tratamento corretamente, e passou a viver como uma pessoa "normal".

John segurava as malas dela. Quando eu os alertei que já era a hora de Julie apagar as velinhas, eles s colocou no primeiro degrau da escada e nós fomos para o centro, onde todos esperavam por nós.

Julie abriu um enorme sorriso com a presença da outra avó. Mesmo vendo muito menos e Maggie não tendo as mesmas condições de Eleanor, eu sempre achei que Julie tinha mais afinidade com a minha mãe.

Fomos todos para trás da mesa, acendi a vela e Julie subiu em cima de uma cadeira para poder apagar a velinha sem dificuldade. Pela primeira vez naquela noite esqueci raiva, esqueci briga e me aproximei de John segurando junto com ele Julie pela cintura. Ele me olhou sorrindo e juntos nos abaixamos para vê-la assoprando.

- ÊêÊêê! – ela bateu palmas quando viu a vela apagada e sorriu olhando pra nós.

- Parabéns meu amor.. – John lhe deu um selinho e ela se virou me puxando pra mais perto do pai. Ela fica nos encarando e eu sorrio sem jeito pra John. Ela então me da um beijo na bochecha e ele vira pra frente, provavelmente para tirarem alguma foto.

- As lembrancinhas.. – Julie aponta pra baixo e eu pego uma faca para ela partir o bolo (claro que com a minha ajuda).

Coloco a faca em sua posição, junto a mão de Julie a minha e quando vamos começando a partir o bolo, Carter coloca a sua mão junto me fazendo olhar pra ele.

- De quem vai ser o primeiro pedaço! – Maggie pergunta quando conseguimos colocar o bolo em um pratinho.

- Hum... – ela nos encara com um sorriso sapeca. Ela então se abaixa, pega um garfinho e corta um pedacinho. – Primeiro... – ela coloca o prato nas minhas mãos. – mamãe e papai...

John me encara e Julie pega com o garfo o pedaço que havia cortado e me da na boca, e em seguida pra John. Nisso todo mundo ao nosso lado babava pela nossa filha, eu ouvia os comentários de como aquilo era lindo, o que me fez arrancar um sorriso de orgulho pela filha que nós temos.

Eu sorri comendo o bolo que estava um delícia, à propósito. Os garçons serviram os outros convidados que logo começaram a ir embora, aos poucos. Os que mais ficaram foi mesmo o pessoal do ER, mais íntimo. Os pessoas contratadas começaram a tirar o "grosso" da decoração e recolocaram o sofá no lugar certo, assim tivemos um lugar para sentar na sala.

Vi que Maggie conversa com Eleanor e Susan. Chuck, por sua vez, estava em uma roda com John e seu pai, e Eric também estava tentando entrar no assunto. Acho que no final de tudo, a festa foi uma boa para reaproximar as pessoas, tornar um convívio social mais agradável.

Acomodei o pessoal que ainda tinha ficado nos sofás e puxei Julie de canto.

- Vamos trocar de roupa, Julie?- eu via que aquele vestido já estava a incomodando e com uma roupa mais a vontade ela poderia aproveitar até o fim a presença de Cosmo alí e brincar mais, gastando todas as energias possíveis.

Continua...


	18. Não da pra viver mais assim

Subimos e ela quis tomar um banho rápido. Achei até bom, afinal ela estava toda suada...Mas de nada adiantaria mesmo, uma vez que ela iria se sujar toda de novo.

Assim que ela terminou, eu vesti a roupa que tinha separado pra ela e antes de descermos de novo, ela segurou minha mão.

- Mãe...- eu percebi nos olhinhos dela que falaria algo que ia me fazer chorar. Ela era muito boa nisso, mesmo sem querer.

- Fala, bebê - eu sentei de novo na cama e a pus no meu colo.

Ela me encara com um olhar cansado e leva as suas mãos até as suas pernas, encarando-as.

- Você e o papai brigaram? – ela sobe o seu olhar até o meu e eu fico sem reação para responder – Não briga com o papai não... ele já tinha me falado que não ia poder dar uma festa grande.. isso é culpa da vovó.. eu prometi que nem ia pedir mais.. mas ela deu ne? É feio recusar as coisas...

Eu sorri a ela sem saber ao certo o que falar. Ela havia percebido o clima ou seria ele que teria tocado no assunto com ela?

- Ta certo meu amor.. – passo minha mãos no seu cabelo e ela me responde com um olhar, o qual eu poderia jurar que era ele que estava me encarando. – mas a mamãe vai ter que conversar com o papai.. a vovó tem que aprender que algumas coisas não se deve interferir...

- O que é interferir? – ela segura minha mãos e eu busco as palavras certas para explicar.

- É quando uma pessoa quer ajudar, mas essa ajuda não é necessária.. Não sei se você me entende...

- Humrum.. – ela pareceu entender – mas vai ficar tudo bem. Não é?

Eu evito encara-la. Queira eu ter resposta pra isso. Se eu soubesse não teria passado a noite inteira incomodada com algumas atitudes dele. Nos precisávamos sentar e falar muito. O que iria sair dali seria o que deveria ser seguido. Mesmo que isso implicasse em algum sofrimento, alguma perda, ou quem sabe... Prefiro nem pensar.

Fiquei sem lhe dar resposta. Respirei fundo e por mais uma vez desci com ela ate a sala. Ela sem entender bem o que estava se passando, foi sentar e brincar mais um pouco com as crianças que ainda estavam presentes. Me sentei na ponta do sofá e comecei a esperar que algum raio partisse a minha cabeça. Pelo menos era só o que faltava para completar o dia.

- Posso sentar aqui? – Susan reaparece, puxando uma cadeira e sentando a minha frente.

- Que pergunta...- eu digo, ainda pensativa e com o olhar parado. Vejo que ela se senta e fica a me encarar por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar.

- O clima não melhorou?- ela pergunta estranhando. Naturalmente o meu teatro deveria ter convencido a todos e ela estranhava minha cara agora.

- Até que sim, mas não vai durar muito tempo...- eu lamento, pensando o que seria daquela situação quando a festa acabasse. Chegava até mesmo me dar um frio na barriga ao pensamento. E com o frio na barriga, eu me lembrava do bendito teste, que só me traria mais problemas. Ela acenou negativamente, talvez desaprovando minha atitude. Ela ia começar a perguntar algo novamente, quando vi que Eric juntava suas coisas e começou a se despedir do pessoal- o que é bom dura pouco, meu irmão já vai embora...- eu disse, saindo até o meio da sala, quando percebi que havia deixado-a falando sozinha. Quando olhei pra trás, ela estava atrás de mim.

- Calma- ela disse meio a um sorriso estranho- vou falar tchau pra ele também..- nós duas caminhamos até onde eles estavam e Carter se despedia dele.

- Vou vir pra cá nas férias...- Eric e aquele humor dele- estragar a vida de vocês..- ele piscou pra mim e eu sorri amistosamente.

- Não vai mudar muito...- escutei Carter sussurrar pra si mesmo. Ai, era o fim! Ele me provocava até de longe. Ele sabia o quanto isso me irritava, que eu odiava expor meus problemas pessoais pros outros, principalmente os nossos problemas. Fazia muito de me abrir com Susan na maioria das vezes...

Maggie deu um beijo nele e Neela aproveitou a porta aberta pra ir também. No fim, ela ofereceu uma carona pra ele até o aeroporto, pois não tinha o que fazer. Não sei não...conhecia meu irmão...pra mim aqueles dois...bom, não vou falar do que não sei. Dei um abraço nele, talvez transpondo toda o peso que eu sentia sobre as minhas costas ali. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e sorri daquela maneira que me confortava tanto.

- Vai dar tudo certo...- ele disse no meu ouvido, quando me abraçou de novo

Assisti ele indo embora e tornei a voltar a nossa realidade. A casa já estava ficando vazia, e mesmo cansada, Susan permanecia ao meu lado por onde eu fosse. Sentamos dessa vez em um canto mais isolado na sala e ficamos caladas, observando nossos filhos que ainda brincavam.

- Quando essa pilha acaba? - ela fala tentando me fazer sorrir, porém sem sucesso.

- Não dou nem meia hora... - eu suspiro observando os passos de John. Ela percebe o meu olhar e faz com que eu me vire para encara-la.

- Qual foi a real razão dessa briga Abby? - ela sussurra tão baixo que quase eu não pude ouvir. Encaro todos ao meu redor e retorno o meu olhar a ela. Pra mim era muito dificil fazendo com que alguem participasse, soubesse o que realmente estava passando na minha vida.

- Nem eu sei Susan... - eu me viro colocando uma mão na minha no sofá para conseguir falar melhor - sabe quanto tudo vai acumulando e tem uma hora que explode?

Ela de alguma forma sabia tudo o que acontecia com a gente. Quando eu estava mais assim sabia que ou era briga ou hormonios. Carter ja se abria mais com ela. Era ela uma das unicas pessoas que conheciam todos os nossos problemas. Então ela segura minha mão e busca por palavras que provavelmente eu iria rebate-las.

- O que eu mais admiro na relação de vocês é o amor que um sente pelo outro. Abby... vocês deveriam superar essas intrigas. Dinheiro não deveria ser motivos pra discussões e sim uma solução de problemas. O que é que tem se as vezes ele quer gastar um pouco mais! Julie é uma criança admirável.. tem uma ótima educação.. eu coloco a minha mão no fogo como ela nunca viraria uma riquinha mimada- ela falou de uma vez por todas tudo o que tinha que falar. Eu sabia de tudo aquilo perfeitamente. Mas tinha algo que me fazia sempre dar um passo pra tras e controlar essa mania dos Carters de se intrometerem em nossas vidas.

- O nosso amor sempre foi barrado pelas nossas famílias. Sempre os problemas com lgum parente refletia na nossa relação- eu refleti um pouco e disse o que sentia naquela hora- talvez isso tenha me feita ficar traumatizada e..- antes que eu pudesse continuar com mais uma só palavra, ela me interrompeu, parecendo discordar de mim.

- Agora eu vou ter que falar que você está errada, Abby- ela cruzou os abraços e eu confesso sentir que estava na frente da minha mãe, depois de ter aprontado alguma. Bem, como na teoria, quero dizer...- foram vocês mesmo que deixaram isso aconter todas as vezes. Eu não quero julgar, ou meter o dedo onde não sou chamada, mas eu realmente me sinto, se não no direito, no dever de falar tudo isso. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou amiga dos dois, escuto os dois e sempe torci pra que ficassem juntos... Sou mais do que madrinha do casamento e da filha de vocês e os dois sabem disso...

Eu sorri ao comentário. Nada além da verade. Susan pra mim era mais que amiga..era irmã..e quem sabe posso dizer que até um pouquinho mãe... Observei o movimento de tudo. As luzes da sala apagadas, só a cozinha e o abajour da sala, além da luminária do corredor.

- Se nós erramos por tanto tempo Susy...- todo aquele peso venho de uma vez na minha voz. A dor de pensar no pior, pensar na minha vida... Do meu casamento do jeito que estava... A voz embargada e as malditas lágrimas começaram a cair devagar- podemos estar errando agora mesmo. Eu não quero mais errar, Susan... Não quero que a gente erre mais...- eu limpei o rosto rapidamente. Tudo o que eu menos queria é que ele percebesse o clima. Ainda mais agora, com Maggie aqui.

- Vocês não tão errando Abby!- ela parecei inconformada com toda essa situação. Será que ela não tinha problema com Chuck, não?

- Estamos... E muito. Isso não clima pra se educar uma criança, Susan. A gente briga todo santo dia! Eu nem pensar em..- de novo aquela imagem volta a minha cabeça. A dúvida... E se aquele exame estivesse certo? Eu estava perdida...

- Pensar em que, Abby?- ela me encarou na dúvida e a partir dali eu não controlei o choro não. A pressão a tarde toda, essa coisa martelando aqui...

Tentei abafar o barulho do meu choro para não chamar atenção, mas isso foi em vão. Susan me puxou e eu desabei no seu ombro. Chorei como há tempos não fazia. Seu abraço me deu a proteção que meu corpo pedia o dia inteiro. Evitei levantar meu rosto para não mostrar minha maquiagem molhada. Tudo o que eu menos precisava aqui era de gente perguntando o que eu estava sentindo.

Algum tempo depois, ainda ali com Susan, senti uma mão acariciar minhas costas. Se eu bem conhecesse aquele toque, era o que eu mais esperava e mais temia o dia inteiro. Susan se afastou de mim e sem olhar me entreguei ao seu ombro. Ele se manteve em silencio por algum tempo, mas logo me afastou, me encarando com uma cara de "o que esta acontecendo aqui?".

- O que foi Abby? – ele me pergunta buscando o meu olhar.

Será que ele queria mesmo falar dessas coisas numa hora dessas? Desviei o meu olhar pela sala procurando ver se minha filha estava bem. Susan tratou de distrair os últimos convidados, Julie, e minha mãe.

- Abby? – ele insistiu e eu virei para olha-lo. Minhas mãos, meu corpo tremia mais do que não sei o que. Susan precisava ainda ouvir minha duvida. Eu queria que ela me falasse que era mais uma paranóia minha. Eu ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazer com ele aqui na minha frente.

- Deixa pra la John.. – eu ia me levantar, mas ele me puxou pelo braço e eu cai de volta no sofá.

- Deixar pra la? – ele olhou ao redor e se aproximou tentando não falar muito alto - Você passou a festa inteira com uma cara estranha. Todo mundo estava perguntando o que você tinha e agora eu te acho chorando. Você acha realmente que isso não é nada?

O leve aumento do tom de voz dele fez com que a minha dor de cabeça enrrustida começasse a explodir.

- Sem escândalo...- eu pedi, no tom de voz mais calmo que eu consegui.

- Não quero escândalo, quero saber o que tá havendo!- ela estava definitivamente abalado com a situação.

- A gente precisa conversar...só isso- por incrível que pareça, acho que todo o meu nervosismo tinha ido junto com o choro. Eu estava mais calma e serena do que nunca.

- Pelo menos concordamos em alguma coisa...- ele diz naquele tom irônic, tirando só um pinguinho da minha paciência.

Eu finjo não escutar aquilo e continuo a encarar o chão.

Que impaciência toda era aquela? Ainda se achava no direito de exigir? De falar grosso comigo? Ok, então vamos falar de igual pra igual. Quero ver se ele agüenta escutar tudo o que eu tenho pra dizer.

- Não dá mais pra viver assim, Carter- eu soltei de vez, antes que não conseguisse mais falar.

- Assim?- ele pareceu não entender muito bem sobre o que eu falava... Será que pra ele nada estava acontecendo mesmo?

- Carter.. – eu respirei procurando forças e paciência para conseguir falar tudo o que eu queria - você se faz de desentendido para melhor passar..

- E agora sé me faltava essa... – conforme ele ia falando o tom de voz ia aumentando também, eu não via a hora daquilo virar a maior confusão - tu que anda toda estressada pelas cantos da casa e ainda vem me falar que eu que causo todos os horrores que acontecem com a gente!

- E se a carapuça serviu.. – sorrio trazendo nele o efeito que talvez eu estivesse buscando, mesmo que inconscientemente.

- Depois ela quer conversar pois se acha a madura... – ele se levanta do sofá e se vira me encarando mais uma vez – vê se cresce Abby...

- Isso – eu falo antes que tivesse que gritar para ele ouvir – fuja.. como você sempre fez.. eu já estou bem acostumada com isso.

Ele se virou com um olhar que eu juro que eu jamais tinha visto na sua cara. Foi se aproximando lentamente de mim, tornou a sentar e me puxou pelo braço trazendo consigo uma respiração alterada.

- Se você quer mesmo conversar, então vamos.. você também só levanta daqui quando me falar tudo e quando tudo estiver resolvido.. sou todo ouvidos..

Eu fiquei meu assustada com a reação dele, confesso. Acho que nunca o tinha visto assim, nesse misto de descontrole e nervoso. Vi que Susan deu uma leve olhada e veio caminhando para nós, com a neném dela no colo.

- Ei, vocês...- ela parecia tão assustada quanto eu- calma!

- Relaxa, Susan- eu levantei do sofá- nós vamos subir agora mesmo...- eu deixei os dois e fui na frente, subindo as escadas com a pior sensação da minha vida. Sensação de quem iria decidir seu futuro, mudar sua vida ou desencaminhar seu destino.

Quando subi o último degrau, olhei pra baixo e via que Susan estava visivelmente desesperada com a situação. Ela falava com Carter, mexendo as mãos, olhando e apontando pra cima, sem me ver. Essa seria uma conversa que não afetaria apenas as nossas vidas...

Quando percebi que Susan voltaria pra cozinha e ele, consequentemente, subiria, me apressei em ir pro quarto. Fechar a porta do banheiro foi a primeira coisa que fiz. Uma coisa de cada vez, Abby. Quando tivéssemos falado tudo, surgiria, então, o fato gravidez nada esperada.

- Abby... – instantaneamente eu ouço batidas na porta – saia daqui... – ele começou falando com um tom mais leve. Acho que a breve conversa com Susan deve ter servido pra pelo menos ele ter um pouco de paciência.

Fiquei receosa ao abrir a porta, mas se eu ficasse ali no banheiro pecaria ao que tinha dito a ele. Virei a chave devagar, me olhei no espelho mais uma vez e abaixei o olhar, passando diretamente por ele indo até a janela do quarto. Ouvi seus passos se aproximarem de mim e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, eu comecei a falar.

- Eu sempre imaginei que um momento nós teríamos que conversar sobre algumas coisas, mas eu nunca idealizei que esse momento seria hoje... – senti sua respiração atrás de mim e ele tocou meu ombro, sem que exigisse que eu o olhasse.

- E eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria ter uma conversa dessas... – senti sua voz ficando embargada e me virei, percebendo que seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Mas infelizmente nada é como a gente sonha... – eu evito o encarar muito e fujo meu olhar para o chão – e quando se trata da nossa vidas.. – eu o encarei mais uma vez – Carter.. a nossa vida não pode só se resumir a brigas..

- Brigas tolas.. – ele finalmente fala me encarando.

- Brigas sobre coisas que devem ser discutidas sim.. mas não como fazemos...

- Abby – ele passa as mãos pelos seus cabelos – você não sabe o quanto eu tento falar as coisas direito com você... mas sempre que eu tento t falar as coisas direito com você... mas sempre que eu tento, você tem essas reações... A gente não consegue conversar sem brigar, você tem sempre um chilique antes de eu me explicar... Desculpa, mas eu realmente acho que a culpa é sua...

Eu estava atônita. Estava ouvindo direito? Ele realmente falou que a culpa era minhA?

- Escuta aqui...- adeus paciência, adeus calmaria. Ela achou o que tava procurando - eu to tentando ser civilizada, conversar numa boa...e você vem com essas sua arrogância pro meu lado?- eu já falava bem mais alto e ele parecia ter perdido o controle novamente

- Não é arrogância!- ele começou a gritar também- você sempre quer colocar a culpa em mim, pra fugir da sua culpa, Abby. Pára com isso!- ele me virou para encara-lo e eu não sabia se tinha vontade de berrar ou dar um tapa na cara dele! Uma raiva me subiu e eu chorava e ria da cara dele ao mesmo tempo. Era preciso ser muito cínico...

Pronto, foi só ele berrar um pouquinho pra me dar aqueles "cinco minutos". Eu enxuguei o rosto e fui andando pelo quarto, sem saber ao certo que fazer. Só uma atitude vinha na minha cabeça, só uma palavra ecoava na minha mente: "acabou".

Era isso. Não tinha mais como. Respirei fundo, retirando não sei de onde, todas as forças que me sobravam, que não eram muitas.

Eu ia tomar uma atitude mais drástica, quando mais uma vez, a imagem cor-de-rosa tomou conta da minha cabeça. Não era junto. Nem comigo, nem com ele, nem com Julie e muito menos com essas criança que poderia ser uma realidade. Melhor contar a dúvida que omitir a verdade.

Eu fui caminhando pra porta do banheiro, pensativa, e o sentia me observar todo o tempo. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, mas antes de abrir a porta, me dei conta de que era preciso ser clara antes de qualquer coisa. Não iria me deixar levar por uma empolgação momentânea. Nossos problemas eram reais, e não era uma possibilidade que iria consertar tudo.

- Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa...- eu disse, com o resto de voz que eu ainda tinha condições de falar. Ele parecia começar a falar, mas o cortei, não me distraindo do meu propósito - mas antes algumas coisas precisam ainda ser esclarecidas...me responde com sinceridade Carter... você realmente acha que esta tudo bem entre nós?

- Sinceramente? – ele veio se aproximando de mim – Nós temos nossas brigas, nossas desavenças, mas Abby.. isso é comum entre todos os casais.

- Hum... – eu respirei um pouco mais aliviada – e você acha certo os seus pais terem essa mania de querem se intrometerem assim na educação que damos a nossa filha?

- Já vem com esse papo de novo Abby? – ele tornou a se exaltar mais uma vez – Por quantos anos você ainda vai repetir isso? Meus pais só querem o bem de Julie.. o que custa dar a ela uma festa melhor?

- Santa família... – eu dei "aquele" sorriso que nunca dava em coisa boa – você fala que não liga pra essas coisas de dinheiro mais é sempre o primeiro a querer usa-lo para comprar sua filha.. – Ops.. talvez exagerei nas minhas palavras. Ele novamente fez aquela cara de antes e saiu andando pelo quarto, batendo a porta com força.

- Você acha que eu sou mesmo tão pequeno pra me usar desses artifícios com a minha própria filha? – ele começou a falar alto, mas logo sua voz foi desaparecendo e eu vi que seus olhos estavam mais uma vez cheios d´água.

- Desculpa.. eu não quis insinuar isso – eu respirei fundo sentindo o meu coração acelerar. Dessa vez eu também tinha ido longe demais.

- Desculpa.. desculpa.. – ele repetiu andando pelo quarto – quantas vezes nós vamos ter que nos desculpar por tudo o que falamos e fazemos?

Eu fiquei quieta pensando comigo. Realmente, ele tinha mesmo razão. Se olhássemos pra trás, iríamos ver muitas "desculpa" e poucos "eu te amo". Que vida era essa? Que estávamos fazendo com a nossa filha e com nós mesmos?

- Você tem razão, Carter - ele olhou incomodado pra mim. Talvez ele mesmo não quisesse ter razão - acho que chegou a nossa hora, Carter- eu disse isso e uma parte de mim saiu junto com aquelas palavras. Acho que essa foi a frase mais difícil que eu disse em toda a minha vida.

- Hora?- talvez ele não tivesse entendido, talvez não quisesse entender. Eu só sei que ele me olhou como nunca, meu rosto molhado pelo choro. Ele me olhou talvez como na primeira vez que ele me salvou. Me salvou do mundo, da infelicidade e da amargura.

Mais uma lágrima escorreu e eu percebi que não teria que dizer mais nada. Ele entenderia meu recado, eu sei disso. Voltei para a idéia inicial, abrindo a porta, localizando logo o papel, ainda sinalizando o POSITIVO.

Percebi que ele não entraria se eu não o chamasse.

- Vem cá - eu disse, com a voz quase que nula. – eu tenho algo pra você em cima da pia...

Continua


	19. Acabou

Enquanto ele entrava no banheiro, sem entender nada do que eu estava querendo dizer, eu sai e fui me sentar na cama respirando para conseguir levar aquilo ate o fim. Olhei pro chão pra evitar encara-lo, ouvi ele saindo do banheiro e senti quando ele sentou do meu lado. Levantei meu olhar e encarei suas mãos que seguravam o teste que eu havia feito antes de começar toda aquela confusão.

- Desde quando você sabia disso? – a sua voz também quase não saia mais.

- Eu não sabia.. – respirei e olhei rapidamente pro seu rosto – eu simplesmente senti...

- Mas você tinha dito que... – ele tocou meu rosto e procurou me encarar, eu desviei por mais uma vez o seu olhar e vi suas mãos tremendo – Abby... isso é um sinal...

- Sinal? – repeti sem saber ao certo do que ele se referia.

- Brad.. – ele sorriu e eu continuei sem entender nada – um sinal da minha avó de que com um novo filho nossa vida vai melhor.. que não vamos mais brigar... Abby.. – ele repousou uma mão na minha barriga e eu olhei pra baixo sem acreditar que ele realmente estava pensando de novo naquelas coisas – o meu sonho esta se concretizando...

- Sonho?- eu devo ter feito a pior cara de todas - é isso que não tá certo, Carter!- eu explodi! Não agüentava sempre a mesma ladainha! Tudo era esse tal sonho! Às vezes eu achava é que ele estava meio pancada das idéias. Melhorar nossa vida, não brigar mais? Até parece...

- É, Abby- o humor dele mudou completamente- é isso - ele sorriu, vindo me dar um beijo e eu recuei. A cara de decepção dele foi notória, mas eu não poderia mais viver assim. A base da nossa vida não poderia mais ver um sonho com um espírito, que eu se quer sabia se era verdade. Se é que existe uma verdade.

- Esse é o seu problema, Carter- eu comecei a chorar tudo de novo, percebendo que agora não tinha mais volta- EU NÃO SOU O SEU SONHO, EU NÃO POSSO SER ESSE SONHO!- eu disse aos gritos, bem pausadamente. A dor era enorme, tão grande que eu não sabia porque chorava. Eu só sentia dor, cansaço. A sensação de impotência. Saber que iria perder a coisa que eu mais amava nesse mundo depois da minha filha: o amor do homem que eu amava...

Ele colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e chorou feito um bebê. Agora eu tinha de ser forte. Forte por nós dois para ir com aquilo até o fim. Eu sentei ao seu lado e o abracei forte. A nossa dor se encontrou naquele abraço, desesperado como se aquilo impedisse as conseqüências de tudo isso.

- Eu amo você...- foi a única coisa que eu pude escutar dentre tantas coisas que ele falava naquela súplica desesperadora. O nosso choro molhava nossa roupa, como fogo que queima. A dor mútua, a certeza de um sentimento. Dor, desespero. Tudo ao nosso redor. Eu só queria fugir dali com ele, sem pensar em nada, e voltar tudo como era antes. Só o nosso amor, puro e simples.

Ele subiu a cabeça e os nossos olhos molhados se encontraram. Ele olhava através de mim, como se pudesse enxergar a minha alma e a minha dor ali mesmo. Ele piscou demoradamente e quando pensei que ele fosse se levantar, aproximou o rosto de leve, esperando que eu concordasse com aquilo. Eu sorri pequeno, eu fiz o mesmo, deixando que as nossas bocas tivessem um contato, quem sabe, pela última vez. O beijo pequeno não se conteve e fui eu mesmo quem tive a iniciativa de aprofundar. Eu só me perguntava como teria condições de viver sem aquilo.

- Ele vai salvar a gente...- ele disse, tocando novamente a minha barriga. Como ele tinha tanta certeza? Eu nem sabia que estava grávida. Ele se referindo ao bebê sempre como "ele". Isso me assustava um pouco.

- Acabou - eu disse me afastando dele.

Seus olhos cada vez mais transpareciam um desespero jamais vivido durante a nossa relação. Ele andava pelos lados, prestes a furar o chão e eu observava tudo, sentindo-o cada vez mais distante de mim. Ele tentou usar de mais alguns artifícios, mas eu já estava com minha idéia formada. Eu não iria voltar atrás.

- Por favor Abby... – ele se ajoelhou a minha frente e eu toquei no seu ombro mandando que ele se levantasse – eu não posso ir assim... eu não funciono sem você... que sentido vai ter minha vida? – ele agarrava as minhas mãos e puxava incomodada com tudo aquilo. Ele pensava que era fácil pra mim dizer adeus? - Eu não vou nunca mais poder te abraçar.. te tocar...

- Você ainda tem sua filha.. – usei o meu ultimo fio de voz me afastando de vez dele. Ele ainda tentou me puxar pra mais perto dele, mas me esquivei abrindo a porta do quarto procurando algum lugar que eu pudesse ficar em paz... chorar em paz... esquecer em paz.

Quando percebi, estava descendo as escadas e via que pouquíssimas pessoas ainda estavam na sala. Virei para voltar ao meu quarto, mas ouvi os seus passos me seguindo. Eu não podia trocar olhares pra ele. Ele tinha um poder sobre mim que me fazia ceder a tudo e cair nos seus braços concordando e acreditando que tudo dará certo no fim.

- Abby? – eu paralisei quando ele tocou meu braço – diga que tudo ficará bem...

- Eu já disse tudo, John- eu tive que chamá-lo assim. Nem que fosse pela última vez, ele teria que ser meu uma última vez. Eu tinha que ve-lo sorrindo por eu chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, significando que não estava zangada com ele.

Eu virei novamente, terminei de descer as escadas. Precisava ver como estava tudo. se Susan já tinha ido, se minha mãe estava bem, se Julie precisava de algo. Vou até a porta da cozinha, mas antes de entrar, eu escuto os passos rápidos dele descendo as escadas.

- Não vai ficar assim, Abby!- ele grita do meio da sala e imediatamente eu me viro para olhá-lo - a gente pode ficar bem, agora tudo vai ficar bem... ainda vamos ter outro filho! Você ainda quer mais?- ele gritava e nisso, Susan já tinha ido para o meu lado. Porra, tudo o que eu menos queria. Ele falar desse filho que eu nem sabia se existia. Eu só esperava que Julie não tivesse escutada nada disso - mas não, né? Você quer desistir?- por que ele não falava mais alto? Quem sabe o povo da cidade mais próxima não pudesse ouvir também?- então vamos desistir!- ele olhou pra mim, totalmente descontrolado. Eu não agüentei e comecei a desabar no choro. Seria eu responsável por tudo isso? Por essa tristeza e essa situação horrível a qual nos encontrávamos?

Só então percebi que ela trazia uma mochila consigo. Pequena, menor do que a mala de Julie, eu diria. Ele foi até a estante da sala e pegou um porta retrato que tinha uma foto de nós três. Colocou na mala também e veio bem perto de mim. Qualquer um que o visse diria que ele estava maluco.

Olhei pra trás pra ter certeza de que Julie não presenciara a cena. Vi que ela estava sentada numa cadeira fora do alcance de John. Susan e Cosmo estavam com ela, distraindo-a. Vi que apenas Maggie e Chuck escutavam tudo e olhavam estagnados. Eu olhei pra Susan num olhar de desespero. Vi que ela disse algo a Cosmo e chamou Chuck. Ele ficou com Julie enquanto ela corria pra alcançar John lá fora.

Eu permaneci petrificada naquela posição. As pessoas me encaravam sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Decidi não estragar mais tudo aquilo trazendo duvidas a minha filha. Tornei a subir as escadas. Dessa vez eu encontraria o meu futuro. Vazio.. sem ele.

Entrei no meu quarto batendo a porta e verificando que ela havia fechado. Olho ao meu redor e tudo aquilo me faria lembrar dele. Das fotos as roupas. Das lembranças ao seu cheiro. Joguei-me na cama afundando o meu rosto no travesseiro. O quanto mais eu ficasse afastada disso tudo seria melhor para mim.

Palavras, idéias, testes, brigas, tudo vinha passando lentamente pela minha mente trazendo uma dor que eu jamais senti na minha vida. Quando eu disse "sim" eu pensei que seria pra sempre. No começo tudo era às mil maravilhas, mas com o tempo as nossas diferenças foram ficando cada vez mais evidentes e acabou superando o nosso amor.

- Ah meu Deus.. - eu respirei fundo me agarrando a colcha da cama. Isso tudo era um inferno, isso ainda cheirava a nossa noite anterior. O seu cheiro ficaria impregnado em cada local dessa casa, talvez esse seja o meu castigo por ter falhado com a pessoa que eu mais amei na minha vida.

Me levanto atordoada e tenho a impressão de ter ouvido o barulho do seu carro indo embora. Corro até a janela e constato que o que nós mais temíamos havia se concretizado. Era o fim, era o adeus. Eu havia aberto a possibilidade dele finalmente ser feliz. Mas será que eu estava fazendo o certo?

Agora não adiantava mais. Tomar decisões era o que eu tinha de fazer, e fiz. Apenas o tempo nos diria se tudo aquilo estava certo. O meu único medo era não conseguir corrigir se estivesse errado. Mas o negócio era não mais pensar nisso. Bola pra frente, eu tinha uma filha pra cuidar e não poderia me deixar abalar.

Não abalar? Como? Como sabendo que a única pessoa que eu amei na vida hoje dormia longe de mim, sabe-se lá onde. Sabendo que amanhã ele não vi acordar comigo, me dar um beijo e dizer que me ama. Saber que ele não vai pedir carinho e eu vou ter que recusar porque Julie está acordada. Saber que agora... ele estava fora da minha vida.

Fora? Isso me dava era um arrepio. Como fora? Lutamos tanto por isso e agora, tudo foi nada? De repente desespero me bate! O que foi que eu fui fazer? Só uma coisa me vem na cabeça: Julie! Como a cabeça dela estaria agora, onde ela estava?

Antes de pensar em procurá-la, escuto baterem na porta. Será ele? Era tudo o que eu pedia, que ele tivesse voltado pra nossa casa, que dissesse que tudo foi burrice, que nunca deixaria de ser meu. Eu olho esperançosa pra porta, e me olhar se entristece ao ver que era apenas Maggie.

Eu fico olhando ela entrar, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ela me olha com pena e isso me deixa pior ainda.

- Abby...- ela me chama, se aproximando da cama.

Eu não respondi. Também.. eu não tinha nada para falar com mais ninguém. A única pessoa que eu precisava conversar já deveria estar bem longe da nossa casa, da minha vida.

Maggie se aproxima mais ainda sentando na cama, em seguida pegando minha mão, talvez procurando palavras para falar comigo.

- Você esta bem? - ela aperta minha mão e eu a encaro sentindo as lagrimas por mais uma vez despencarem. Eu permaneço muda, eu realmente não tinha mais nada a falar com ninguém. Os meus atos falariam por mim.

Então ela se aproximou de mim e me puxou, fazendo com que eu deitasse no seu colo. O que eu mais precisava agora era ficar só. Quando eu tentava falar algo, sentia a minha garganta fechar e tornava a chorar compulsivamente. Quem sabe uma hora essas lagrimas sequem. Maggie começou a passar a mão no meu cabelo tentando assim me acalmar. Mas de nada adiantava, aquilo tudo só me fazia sentir cada vez mais a falta da presença dele no nosso quarto.

Ouço um barulho vindo da porta do quarto e nem vontade de ver quem era eu tinha. Me virei pra parede do quarto e senti a mão de Maggie parando sobre o meu cabelo.

- Mamãe? - quem eu menos precisava que me visse naquele estado, havia acabado de chegar.

Eu corro enxugando meus olhos, evitando que ela me visse nesse estado. Tudo o que eu menos queria era afetar Julie com tudo isso. Se bem que isso, pelo menos por enquanto, me parecia impossível.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Julie?- minha mãe disse no meu lugar, enquanto eu ainda me punha em ordem.

- Queria falar com a mamãe- eu vi que ela se aproximava e Maggie a pegou no colo, evitanod que ela fosse muito perto de mim- tia Susan quer me levar pra domir na casa dela, mas eu já disse que papai não vai deixar...

Eu engoli seco. Só o simples fato dela falar "papai" já era motivo mais do que suficiente pra algumas lágrimas voltarem a cair. Eu iria ter que ser forte, ao extremo. Enxuguei mais uma vez o rosto e uni forças para encará-la. Deus quisesse que meu rosto ainda não estivesse muito inchado.

- Mãe? - eu ouvi sua voz preocupada. Respirei fundo e me virei tentando demonstrar alguma alegria.

Ela me encara sem falar nada. Olha pra Maggie e pula do seu colo vindo em sua direção. Seu corpo se aproxima do meu e ela se ajoelha a minha frente secando uma lagrima que teimava em cair. Droga... porque as vezes ela tinha que ser tão igual ao pai dela?

- O que aconteceu? - ela me encara preocupada e eu novamente tento sorrir, novamente sem sucesso.

- Mamãe tá com cólica... - falo a primeira coisa que vem a minha frente.

- Cólica? - ela parecia não acreditar muito. - Mas.. cadê o meu pai!

Olho para os lados e vejo o meu desespero transparecer no rosto de Susan e Maggie. Puxo Julie para o meu colo e seguro sua mãozinha procurando alguma desculpa convincente.

- Papai teve que trabalhar de ultima hora... - isso pelo menos iria distrair sua atenção por alguns instantes.

- Trabalhar? - ela faz um bico enorme começando a fazer uma voz de choro - Ele tinha dito que iríamos abrir os presentes juntos...

A expressão mudou um pouco e vi Susan sorrir à minha tentativa de melhorar algo.

- Abby, diz pra ela- Susan se pôs mais presente no quarto- o John não disse pra ela dormir em casa?- Susan me olhou séria. Eu fiquei meio abobada mas teria que ser isso. Eu não tinha condições de ficar em pé naquele momento, quanto mais cuidar da minha pequenininha, me fazendo dezenas de perguntas.

- É, o papai disse - eu vi que Maggie sorria pra ela e tentava me ajudar a convencê-la.

- Ah, não!- ele fez bico e cruzou os bracinhos, se jogando em cima de mim, como toda vez que fazia manha- eu quero dormir aqui, esperar papai chegar pra abrirmos tudo- ela disse olhando pra mim. Susan acenou com aquele olhar meio sem ter o que fazer.

- Julie, por favor- eu disse, segurando ao máximo aquilo dentro de mim. Ela fez aquela carinha de anjo pra mim e Maggie apertou minha mão, sinalizando que eu não poderia "entregar os pontos" ali

- Obedece a mamãe, vai, Julie...- ela disse. Minha filha só fazia era ficar mais injuriada. Quando não queria uma coisa, era teimosa como a mãe.

- Eu não quero!- a manha começou a ficar mais séria. Eu pedi a Deus que Susan fizesse algo antes que eu tivesse uma reação que não gostaria de ter

- Você pode levar os presentes para abrir lá em casa.. - Susan se senta na cama encarando-a - eu e Cosmos te ajudamos e ainda podemos tomar sorvete.. - Susan torna a me olhar - né Abby?

Julie virou o seu olhar de choro e eu aceno concordando. Ela torna a olhar pra Susan e de novo pra mim. Será que no fundo ela sabia que tinha algo de errado!

- Mas amanha eu volto pra casa? - seu olhar fixa no meu e eu a puxo pra mais perto lhe dando um beijo.

- Claro.. amanha você volta...

Susan se levantou da cama e tratou de tira-la dali. Se ela não fizesse aquilo ela não iria embora nunca. Vi minha filha sair pelo quarta cabisbaixa, segurando a mão de Susan. Novamente me dou o direito de chorar mais um pouco. Porem, quando me dou conta, ela volta correndo e pulando na cama me puxando pra um abraço.

- Te amo mamãe... - ela me deu um selinho e enxugou minha lagrima. Eu sorri e ela viu que Susan ainda a esperava - a cólica vai melhorar.. papai vai ajudar a curar...

Ela saiu do quarto antes que eu caísse na cama de novo. Acho que só não morria agora mesmo justamente por causa dela. A dor era tanta, a culpa tamanha. Só a imagem dele na minha cabeça. O meu choro que não cessava por nada desse mundo e só aquela sensação de sufoco terrível me rondava. Vi que Maggie foi até o corredor e deu um beijo em Julie, depois de Susan pegar alguma coisa pra ela em seu quarto. Eu não teria condições de nada mesmo e se não fosse a porta aberta, eu nada veria.

Continua...


	20. 24ª Hora

_**Brigada pelas reviews gente! E ai? Será que ela vai ou não atrás dele?**_

Eu continuava olhando pro teto com meus pensamentos quando senti que Maggie tinha vontade. Não me dei ao trabalho de olhar pra ela, mas logo ela veio pra bem perto de mim.

- Eles já foram...- ela disse e eu permaneci calada. Será que eu só tinha forças pra falar quando Julie estivesse perto? - vem, vem trocar essa roupa, vai...- ela puxou a minha mão, tentando me fazer levantar. Eu permaneci imóvel- vamos, Abby- ela estava sendo um pouco dura. Dura como eu às vezes eu era com Julie ou com meus pacientes que precisavam acordar.

A má vontade em fazer qualquer coisa que fosse, só me punha na cabeça a mesma coisa. Com a ajuda da minha mãe, tirei a blusa.

- Vai tomar um banho, Abby. Vai te fazer bem - eu não via doçura na voz dela. Exatamente como tinha de ser. Eu não sei bem porque, mas eu obedeci. Ela me entregou uma roupa e eu fui pro banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e a fiquei encarando pra que ela saísse, pra que eu pudesse tirar a roupa.

- Não tranque esse banheiro...- ela disse e foi saindo. Eu a olhei uma última vez antes de encostar a porta e voltar ao meu mundo de martírio e punição interior.

Joguei a minha roupa dentro do cesto de roupa suja. Entrei no box e vi que sua cueca ainda estava pendurada dentro do banheiro. Todo canto da casa me dizia algo sobre a nossa historia.

Entrei debaixo da água quente e senti todo o peso dessa separação caindo sobre minhas costas. Quanto mais eu olhava ao redor, mais percebia que a minha vida iria ser igual a esse momento: vazia, cheia de dor. Minhas pernas foram perdendo suas forças e eu fui me sentando no chão gelado. Abracei minhas pernas junto ao meu corpo e tornei a deixar com que as minhas lagrimas se confundissem com a água que caia do chuveiro. Quanto tempo mais eu teria que chorar? Eu teria lagrimas suficiente para poder extrair toda essa dor que esta no meu corpo?

Fiquei minutos, diria horas sentada ali. Tanto que nem vi minha mãe entrando de novo no banheiro.

- Abby! – ela teimava em insistir em me chamar sabendo que eu não responderia. Logo sentia o chuveiro sendo desligado e uma toalha cobrindo o meu corpo. – Vamos sair.. comer algo... descansar.. – ela buscou forças como eu sempre fazia quando tinha que ajuda-la. Me abraçou forte e eu a segui nem sei como ate o meu quarto.

Sentei de novo na minha cama e ela tratou de começar a me enxugar. Eu observava todos os seus movimentos e não entendia bem o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo. A todo instante olhava para o meu lado e voltava a me questionar se era mesmo verdade o que estava acontecendo.

- Levanta os braços... – eu a ajudo um pouco sem nunca falar uma so palavra. Quando senti que estava devidamente vestida, tornei a me deitar na cama, mas agora estrategicamente estava no lado em que ele dormia.

Eu olhei Maggie fazendo tudo aquilo e talvez só ali, naquele instante, eu percebi o quanto eu fui importante pra ela. O quanto o "cuidado" que eu tive com ela era importante na sua recuperação, não física como psíquica.

Agarrei o travesseiro forte como se pudesse deixar ali um pouco da minha dor. Que ilusão. Continuei olhando pro teto enquanto percebi Maggie ajeitando tudo no quarto.

- Está com fome?- ela perguntou, sabendo que eu não iria responder. Com alguma sorte, ela me olhou bem no momento que eu acenava negativamente com a cabeça - bom, mesmo assim vou trazer alguma coisa pra você comer...- bom, de que iria adiantar contrária-la.Vi que ela desceu e comecei a pensar.

Talvez ali naquele gesto, talvez apenas naquele instante, eu percebi o quanto EU fui importante na vida dela. Percebi que a minha ajuda foi fundamenta para não apenas a recuperação física, mas também a psiquica. Saber que você tinha com quem contar, alguém pra te ajudar quando tudo parece cair sobre a sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Isso é maravilhoso. E mesmo que eu não tenha tido uma brilhante relação com Maggie, pelo menos agora, naquele minuto, ela foi mais do que importante.

Ouvi seus passos voltando e vi que ela deixava as coisa sobre a escrivaninha. Ela também diminui a luz do quarto e fechou as janelas. Voltou a sentar na cama do meu lado e ficou apenas me observando.

- Então...- era impressão minha ou ela tentava puxar um assunto? Bem, eu não poderia ficar assim pra sempre. Resolvi sair da minha crise do silêncio e começar a falar. Eu teria que estar totalmente revigorada no dia seguinte, quando Julie voltasse pra casa.

- O que?- eu não fui delicada ou algo parecido.

- Você..- ela parecia meio perdida nas palavras. Eu posso não ter convivido muito com ela, mas sabia reconhecer um olhar curioso da minha própria mãe. Eu a olhei confusa, indicando para ela prosseguir - o que o John disse é verdade?- como assim o que ele disse? Ele disse tantas coisas..Numa hora dessas , eu mal enxergava de tanta dor de cabeça. Como iria me lembrar de algo do tipo? Ela fugiu o olhar do meu. O que poderia ser tão perturbante?

- Disse o que?- eu perguntei, sem saber do que ela falava. Ela me olhou por inteira e sõ então eu lembrei. Não! Tudo menos...

- Você está grávida mesmo?- ótimo! Tudo que eu precisava. Eu não queria falar disso, pelo menos não tão cedo.

- Não.. – resmunguei tornando a encarar o teto – quer dizer... – fui me levantando da cama para conversar melhor com ela – eu não sei...

- Como não sabe? – ela falou surpresa e eu comecei a calcular na minha cabeça a possibilidade.

- Fiz um desses testes de farmácia... mas sabe como eles são...

- Você eu descobri gravidez por teste de farmácia... – Ah.. Obrigada, era tudo o que eu precisava saber hoje.

A menstruação estava um pouco atrasada, nada demais. Eu não estou sentindo nada, nenhum incomodo, nenhum enjôo... eu comprei o teste por intuição... conforme ele poderia ser igual ao sonho. Sonho.. sempre esse bendito sonho. Eu as vezes fico me questionando se era mesmo verdade, já que ele insistia no mesmo assunto a cinco anos. E fora isso tudo, eu havia esquecido o detalhe que Julie foi descoberta pelo mesmo teste.

- A que horas Julie volta amanha! – decidi esquecer pos mais uma vez no assunto e me centrar no que realmente interessava.

- Susan disse que ia tentar mantê-la o máximo que conseguisse com ela.. provavelmente de tardezinha.. – por mais uma vez ela cortou o seu pensamento e começou a me encarar de forma estranha – e você já sabe o que vai falar quando ela voltar?

- Falar? – pensei alto. Realmente, que desculpa eu iria usar pra justificar a ausência do pai? Julie.. eu e seu pai nos separamos, nunca mais vamos morar juntos.. e alias, só mais um detalhe.. você vai ter um irmãozinho. Talvez que dizer a verdade num momento como esses seria o menos indicado.

- É, falar, Abby. Você um filha muito mais esperta do que você pensa...- ela achava que eu não conhecia quem saiu de mim?- Julie é a pessoa mais atenta nessa casa, ela só observa, pergunta daqui e dali e tira suas próprias conclusões. Ah, e devo acrescentar que na maioria das vezes essas conclusões estão certas...

Ok, o que era isso? Acho que minha mãe estava tentando me colocar um pouquinho mais pra baixo, se isso fosse possível. Meu transtorno mental só aumenta em pensar agora o que eu diria q Julie.

- Bom, mas não pensa mais nisso hoje. Descansa, você tá precisando, e muito...- ela disse como se fosse algo fácil. Depois de me deixar louca da vida pensando em toda a repercussão que isso teria, me pede pra dormir? Só nos sonhos dela mesmo- você quer que eu durma aqui com você?- ah! Aí já é demais. Esse era um problema sério da Maggie. Você dava um abertura e ela já queria arregaçar.

- Não - eu voltei a encarar o teto, sinal de que ela já poderia ir.

- Certo... – ela respondeu depois de um silencio. – qualquer coisa vou estar no quarto do lado... basta gritar que eu apareço.. não hesite em chamar...

Eu aceno e a vejo caminhando ate a porta do quarto. Por certo instante eu penso que ela foi embora me deixando de novo sozinha, mas quando me dou conta, ela senta de novo na cama e volta para falar algo que talvez tenha esquecido. Que seja logo isso..

- Abby... – ela finalmente falou – eu não sei ao certo tudo o que aconteceu para que resultasse nisso. Não sei se alguém tem culpa, se foi desgaste.. mas eu precisava falar algo.

Ok.. so mais uma coisa para que ela finalmente saísse não iria me matar do coração e minha cabeça não iria explodir.

- Fala... – minha voz por mais uma vez deve ter soado um pouco grosseira. Então, me levantei de novo na cama e fiquei encarando-a.

- Bom.. – ela se ajeitou na cama e ficou sorrindo pra mim. – não sei se eu já comentei isso com você... mas lembra aquele dia que ele foi me deixar na rodoviária? Quando vocês ainda namoravam pela primeira vez?

Eu aceno e continuo acompanhando o que ela falava. Aonde ela queria chegar?

- Nós ficamos presos no engarrafamento.. eu ainda me lembro.. – ela ria e eu ficava cada vez mais confusa – eu liguei o som.. e estava tocando um CD seu.

E o que diabos isso tem a ver com o que eu estou passando agora?

- Talvez naquela noite eu tenha imaginado coisas.. tenha dito a eles coisas que nunca deveria ter dito... mas ele na hora não se importou com os meus comentários. Você tinha me dito que ele tinha te pedido em casamento.. lembra?

Pela primeira vez naquela confusão toda eu consegui sorrir a alguma recordação... será que a partir de agora eu teria mesmo que me conformar somente com essas recordações? Novamente aquela sensação de perda começou a bater em mim, porque diabos ela insistia em falar uma coisa dessas?

- Eu falei a ela.. ele sorriu ao saber que você se interessou. Foi então que ele me declarou – ela tocou no meu braço e eu tornei a me concentrar no que ela dizia – ele passava 23 horas no dia imaginando se tudo o que vocês tinham passado, tinham vivido, essa bagagem toda não seria prejudicial na relação de vocês. – eu engoli em seco e percebi que ela nunca havia me contado isso - O maior medo dele era que esses assuntos familiares acabassem destruindo tudo.. – ela mudou totalmente sua expressão e começou a ficar seria - mas ele dizia que quando chegava na ultima hora do dia, ele percebia que havia pensado em você o dia todo... e tinha algo em você que ele não conseguia viver sem, e era por tudo isso, apesar de tudo, ele sempre achava algo que o fazia ama-la. .

Eu fiquei perplexa escutando cada sílaba. Quantos anos se passaram e eu nunca soube disso? Naquele tempo de decisão e coragem. Coragem que eu não tive pra continuar. Por que eu nunca soube disso? As reações se misturavam e eu não sabia se sorria com aquilo ou chorava mais, por lembrar do quanto eu era feliz com ele. Ele me amava, me ama até hoje, eu tinha certeza.

Meu coração disparou mais percebendo tudo aquilo. Eu tentei resistir ao máximo mas não deu. Comecei a chorar tudo aquilo de novo. Eu não ia agüentar, eu sabia disso. Se eu pudesse, saia correndo agora mesmo atrás da burrada que eu fiz. Burrada, estupidez mesmo! Onde eu tava com a cabeça? Eu não posso viver sem esse cara que eu passei uma vida esperando...

Não posso? Será que eu não posso? Eu vivi isso até ele aparecer na minha vida... Bem, mas depois que ele apareceu, eu nunca mais consegui viver sem a presença dele. Bom, mas fui eu quem quis isso, algum motivo eu tinha. Talvez aquele sufoco estivesse fazendo mal a mim. mal a mim e a ele, enfim, a nossa relação como casal. Nada era o mesmo. Tínhamos problemas com Julie, com grana e com nossa vida de casal.

Mas nem tudo é perfeito... Bom, eu não sei. Só sei que esta feito. Mas de saber que está feito, o desespero bate em mim. Ah, não sei. Se que se eu parar pra pensar, enlouqueço.

- Obrigada por me contar...eu acho- eu disse para que ela pudesse ir e me deixasse com os meus pensamentos. Ela sorriu mais uma vez e se levantou, me dando um beijo na testa antes de sair. Beijo na testa... sempre adorava quando ele fazia isso comigo, acho que justamente por me sentir protegida, como se ele fosse um pai pra mim também.

- Coma alguma coisa - ela saiu apagando a luz.

Eu ouvi e voltei a posição inicial. Tentaria dormir agora para só voltar a sentir dor na manhã seguinte. E amanhã muita coisa podia mudar...

Fechei os meus olhos mas como era de se esperar nada de o sono vir. Eu estava cansada, precisando ficar "off" por um tempo, mas a cada minuto que passava eu ficava mais elétrica com tudo o que tinha acontecido nas ultimas horas passando na minha mente. Pensei em tomar algum remédio mas preferi deixar isso pra ultimo caso. Então me levantei da cama, coloquei uma chinela e fui me rastejando ate a cozinha para preparar algum chá.

Desci aquelas escadas e vi que ainda tinha tanta bagunça a arrumar. Tinha gente pra fazer a festa mas quando o assunto era por tudo em ordem todos corriam. Eu também estava pouco me importando com isso tudo. Acendi a luz da cozinha e abri o armário pegando um pacotinho de cha. Coloquei a água para ferver e me sento em frente ao fogão esperando que aquilo ficasse logo pronto. Olhei para os lados procurando o que fazer e lembrei que Carby ainda estava preso. Então me levantei e fui ate onde ele estava "libertando-o".

- Pronto... – passei a mão nele e me abaixei recebendo alguma lambida. Vi que ele também deveria estar se sentindo sozinho e decidi leva-lo pra dentro de casa.

Coloquei a água quente na xícara e fiquei esperando que ela tomasse algum gosto. Carby deitou no meu pé e recomecei a lembrar do momento que ele chegou em casa. A cara dele quando viu o cachorro... bom.. melhor esquecer disso por um instante.

Enquanto esperava alguns momentos repassavam pela minha mente. Quando achamos essa casa, o momento que descobrimos Julie... o nosso casamento.. eu não poderia ter tido uma vida melhor. Ele proporcionou tudo e muito mais do que alguém precisa pra ser feliz.

Dei um tempo e tirei a mão de cima da xícara, constatando a cor do chá. Como era de costume, fui a geladeira pra pegar gelo. Era daquela " chá quente? Nem morto!"

Ia colocando as pedras no chá, quando escuto passos na cozinha, as minhas costas. Eu rezo pra todos os santos, para que eles façam um milagre. Deixa ser ele, deixa.

- Chá gelado, Abby?- a voz familiar de Maggie me decepciona. Eu virei encarando-a tentando sorrir um pouco- coisa de família- ela puxou uma cadeira. Ok, talvez um pouco de conversa fosse bom pra me distrair e ter um pouco de sono.

- Quer? Sobrou um pouco...- eu ofereci e ela quis de imediato. Peguei mais um copo e pus gelo, dando a ela em seguida.

- Soltou o...- ela sempre se esquecia do nome dele.

- Carby...- eu completei e ela corriu, se lembrando- é, soltou ele?- eu acenei com a cabeça.

Ela sorriu e parecia nao se aguentar num assunto "ameno". Percebi que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela acabaria falando.

- Eu não quero te martirizar com isso- ela se desculpava antes mesmo de começar a falar. Talvez não tão tarde, cedo de mais eu diria- mas a gente precisa conversar sobre isso. Você tem que ia ao médico, não?

- Pra que? – perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta que ela daria.

- Oras pra que? – ela largou a xícara de chá e bateu na mesa de leve – você quer ou não tirar essas duvida da cabeça?

- Querer eu quero.. – eu fiz o mesmo e ajeitei meu cabelo atrás da orelha - mas...

- Mas? – ela tornou a elevar a voz - Não tem nada de mas.. se tem duvida nada melhor que um exame de sangue.. e de preferência o mais breve possível...

- Amanha eu vejo isso.. – eu agarrei a xícara e ela se levantou da cadeira pegando a chave do carro.

- Nada de amanha.. – ela tirou a xícara da minha mão e eu me vi intimada - já que estamos as duas sem sono, vamos procurar um bom local pra se fazer isso..

Me assustei a principio com a sua reação. Mas quer saber? O que eu teria a perder fazendo isso?

- Eu estou cansada mãe.. – dei uma desculpa tentando desempolga-la – amanha eu prometo que vou fazer o bendito exame.. agora so acharia alguns hospitais abertos. E daqui que eu chegue em um.. já amanheceu..

- Ta certo.. – ela respirou e tornou a sentar – eu vou com você e depois nós pegamos Julie..

- Faremos tudo isso... – pensando em Julie pensei novamente em que desculpar inventar... talvez Maggie teria alguma idéia.. ou não.. – Mãe... – eu busquei seu conselho – o que eu vou falar pra minha filha?

- A verdade, Abby- essa foi a primeira reação, mas depois ela ficou pensativa- quer dizer, um pouco da verdade- eu a encarei seriamente e ela ficou a pensar mais um pouco- não, quer saber? Não fala nada, não- ela riu da própria reação indecisa.

- Também acho...- eu consegui sorrir totalmente pela primeira vez ali.

- Primeiro você tem que estabilizar a situação. Saber se você tá realmente grávida, se a separação é pra valer...- eu ia retrucar mais ela foi mais rápida- e não adianta falar nada. Agora vocês não sabem de nada, nenhum dos dois.Tão nervosos e magoados um com o outro. Só daqui a alguns dias vocês terão certeza do que querem..

- E do que não queremos...- eu completei, não deixando de dar meu parecer na história. Nossa, Maggie, a cada dia, me surpreendia mais. Eu poderia aprender muito mais do que eu pensava, com ela. A experiência traumática pelo menos rendeu bons frutos.

- Bom, vamos subir, vem- ela se levantou, colocando a xícara de ambas na pia- amanhã é outro dia...Tudo pode mudar, vai?- ela estava incrivelmente animadora. Eu esbocei um pequeno sorriso. Acho que pela primeira vez na vida e me sentia totalmente confortável e feliz na presença dela.

Esperei ela ir até perto da escada pra fechar a porta que dava para o jardim. Apaguei as luzes também e nós fomos subindo juntas, conversando ainda sobre a bagunça que estava minha casa.

Entrei novamente no meu quarto e tratei de tirar a colcha da cama. Ajeitei tudo e me vesti deitando novamente na cama. Tomara que o sono venha de uma vez. Fechei meus olhos sem sucesso e permaneci ali, pó um longo tempo idealizando o que faria nos próximas dias. Como será quando nos encontrarmos de novo? Será que Julie vai aceitar tudo numa boa?

Suspirei alto e me abracei ao seu travesseiro. Eu nunca que iria me acostumar a dormir sozinha de novo. Pela milésima vez naquela noite tudo ia e voltava a minha mente. Eu abria os olhos e percebia que o tempo passava rastejando, pensava em me levantar para arrumar algo mas a preguiça batia. Eu me abraçava cada vez mais ao seu travesseiro e pouco a pouco recomeçava a chorar. Eu sentia que a culpa de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo vinha puramente de mim. Eu poderia tê-lo impedido mas não o fiz. Eu e meu orgulho.

Tornei a encarar o relógio e vi que estava prestes a amanhecer. Hoje seria um dia cansativo, tinha tanto a fazer, tanto a dizer... fechei meus olhos mais uma vez e respirei fundo antes de finalmente conseguir cair no sono.

Continua..


	21. Vazio

Pisquei forte e vi que tinha amanhecido. Acordei mais cansada do que quando fui dormir. Senti o meu corpo mole e me rastejei para sair da cama. Fui ao banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava horrível.. mas eu também pouco me importava com isso. Sai do meu quarto e vi que Maggie ainda dormir, desci as escadas e fui pegar o jornal.

Joguei-o no sofá da sala e me sentei olhando ao meu redor. Onde eu iria começar a organizar!

Era tanta caixa, isopor, bexiga. Eu não sabia onde iniciar o trabalho. Olhei pra parede maior da sala, onde ficava o maior número de fotos penduradas em porta-retratos de vários tamanhos, cores e materiais.

Cada uma daquelas fotos me fazia lembrar de uma coisa na nossa vida. Uma data, um época. Lembrava até de coisas antes da nossa vida começar a se unir. A época que eu namorava com Luka.

_" Carter pode ter você"._ Essa frase nunca me saiu da cabeça. Acho que Luka percebeu, antes de nós dois mesmo, que estávamos apaixonados.

Lembrei do nosso primeiro _"café e torta"_. Acho que nossa relação ficou inteirinha marcada por essa comida. Nossa relação começou e recomeçou assim.

E como eu poderia esquecer daquela baboseira da "_Teoria do Caos"_? Aquele calor infernal e ele me falando de borboleta e tornado? Bom, o que realmente importava é que eu, pra ele, era o tornado.

Olhei a foto na mesa do lugar onde fomos dançar com Eric e Judy. dias _depois "eu não vou a lugar algum"_, quando eu estava desesperada com Eric. Ele chegando no carro ao mesmo tempo que falava comigo no telefone.

Tantas coisinhas especiais. Detalhes que faziam a diferenças. Que faziam com que eu amasse aquele homem como jamais pensei.

Limpei mais uma lagrima e sai de perto daquelas recordações. Tudo aquilo so iria me deixar pior do que eu já estava. Apanhei algumas coisas jogadas no meio da sala e logo me cansei daquilo tudo.

Voltei ao meu quarto e fui verificar se havia algum recado na secretaria eletrônica. Duas mensagens. Sorri a possibilidade dele ter me ligado... mas quando verifiquei logo fiquei triste de novo com tudo aquilo. Onde diabos ele havia se metido?

Lembrei do meu celular e fui ver se também tinha algo. Mas não tinha nada. Nem uma misera mensagem, uma ligação. Onde ele teria passado a noite? Será que na mansão? Sua mãe iria amar ver que ele não dormiu em casa. Comecei a ficar nervosa com aquela situação. Será que ele não iria querer mais falar comigo? Com isso eu não poderia conviver.

Tirei minha roupa e tomei um outro banho. Quanto mais eu refrescasse a minha cabeça seria melhor. A cada vez que eu passava na frente do espelho relembrava a possibilidade. Acho que estava mais que na hora de tirar a prova disso. Me troquei e liguei para o County falando que não iria trabalhar. Ir pra que? Pra matar alguém? To fora.. quem quisesse que me demitisse.

Fui ao quarto de Maggie e vi que ela ainda dormia. Deixei um recado na geladeira e peguei as chaves do carro, saindo de casa. Olhei pro céu e vi que o clima estava começando a ficar pesado.

Esse era um sinal de como seria o meu dia. Cheio de emoções e decisões? É, talvez. Mas o mais provável mesmo é que seja repleto de dor e arrependimento, como o anterior.

Tomo o rumo do County como de costume. County? Eu estava louca? Não poderia causar mais confusão naquele hospital e além do mais, pelas minhas contas, ele estava trabalhando hoje. Ainda mais com a minha falta, com certeza deveriam tê-lo chamado.

Mercy? De novo? Por que não? A primeira já foi lá quem sabe uma segunda gravidez descoberta no mesmo hospital... Lindo!

Dirigi pra lá escutando rádio. A fossa era tanta que até o Cd dele eu escutei. Aquelas músicas clássicas que me davam enjôo... E falando nisso, nada deles aparecerem. Nem uma dor de cabeça ou tontura, nada!

Cada vez eu achava mais a remota a possibilidade daquele teste de farmácia estar certo. Nossa vida sexual ia de mal a pior... seria muita sorte... Sorte? Acho que na atual circunstância azar mesmo. Um outro filho que o que eu menos queria nesse momento da nossa relação.

Cheguei a porta do hospital e comecei a pensar. Será que eu deveria mesmo fazer isso? Eu tinha quase certeza de que foi um engano... não pareceria tola? E por outro lado me assolava um medo... e se fosse? Se estivesse certo? Como eu iria passar uma gravidez sozinha? Como é que eu teria outro filho sem ele? Com Julie já seria difícil...

Fiquei um tempo parada dentro do carro pensando em todas possibilidades. E toda vez era assim: quando eu tinha que tomar uma decisão mais seria começava a entrar em contradição com tudo o que estava acontecendo. No fundo eu sabia o resultado de tudo aquilo, mas aquela duvida.. eu sei que ela me martirizaria enquanto eu não esclarecesse. Estou fazendo isso por mim, por Maggie, por Julie e acima de tudo pela nossa relação.

Estacionei o carro e fui atrás de alguém conhecido no hospital. Eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar esperando horas por um exame de sangue. Subi pro andar de obstetrícia e pedi para uma enfermeira me encaixar entre os pacientes. Era caso de vida ou morte. Ela se assustou quando a minha afirmação mas pediu que eu sentasse pois iria dar um jeito. Peguei uma revista qualquer e comecei a folhear.

Durante essa espera interminável o meu estômago roncou de fome umas vinte vezes, eu tive vontade de sair correndo desse consultório umas dez e relógio denunciava que eu ja estava sentada ali a quase duas horas. Desistir talvez fosse a saída mais sensata para todo aquele medo que eu estava sentindo. Me levantei por mais uma vez, bebi um pouco de água e tornei a me sentar ouvindo o meu nome sendo chamado logo em seguida.

- Se sente que o medico vem logo... – acenei para a enfermeira e sentei em uma cadeira esperando o medico entrar. Confesso que estava sentindo a falta de uma mão pra segurar em um momento como esses. Verifiquei o meu celular colocando-o no silencioso e vejo o medico entrando pela porta e lendo a minha ficha antes de me encarar.

- O que trouxe a sra aqui?

Eu sorri sem graça. Médicos eram sempre tão gelados e extremamente éticos. Eu era assim também? Não tinham nada demais, nada de ruim, mas eu não me sentia nada à vontade com eles... Um simples sorriso já era sinal de falsidade na minha opinião. Mas não tinha jeito. Agora eu precisava dele.

- Não vou tomar seu tempo... Nem precisa passar com você, Dr..- eu procurei o nome dele pelo consultório, sem sucesso.

- Jack Heffrey...- ele sorriu- apenas Jack- ele me olhou ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto- vejo que a...senhora- ele me chamou depois de ver minha aliança e reparar na ficha- também é médica.

- Sim, no County - ele me olhou meio esquisito. Deve ter estranhado eu ia me consultar em outro hospital, sabendo que trabalho em um.

- Ótimo atendimento...Mas, enfim qual o problema?- ele voltou a se concentrar em mim. Isso era ótimo, afinal eu não queria falar sobre a minha vida pessoal...Só queria colocar umas gotinha de sangue no potinho e saber a resposta que mudaria a minha vida.

- A solução.. – eu me ajeito na cadeira e decido falar aquilo de uma vez – é simples.. só preciso fazer um exame de sangue e que de preferencia o resultado saia o mais rápido possível.

- Hum... – ele tornou a encarar a ficha – compreendo o que você quer.. é so isso!

Só isso? Se ele soubesse o quanto esse exame me seria útil, iria me ajudar ou não em algumas coisas, ele não menosprezaria tanto um exame de sangue. Acenei mostrando que era e ele chamou uma enfermeira pelo telefone.

- Se soubesse que era so isso já dava para ter feito quando você chegou...

Ah.. que agradável saber...

A enfermeira entrou na sala e me levou a uma ao lado, onde eu me sentei em uma cadeira e prontamente ela veio amarrar o meu braço para poder tirar o meu sangue.

- Alem do exame de gravidez vai querer que o medico peça mais alguma coisa? – ela em encara com a seringa na mão.

- Não.. obrigada... – eu respiro fundo e a vejo limpando meu braço procurando por uma veia. Estava ainda em momento de desistir... então fechei meus olhos e quando percebi ela já colocava um algodão no meu braço – Pronto.. você já pode ir.

- Quanto tempo, mais ou menos?- eu perguntei esperando que ela falasse que já estava pronto.

- Uma horinha pelo menos..- ela sorriu animadamente. Mais uma hora? Dai-me paciência pra agüentar!

Sai da sala e encontrei, no corredor, com o médico que havia me atendido antes.

- Tudo certo?- ele perguntou e foi caminhando ao meu lado até a sala de espera.

- Sim, agora é só esperar...- eu sorri, sentando na mesma cadeira de antes.

- Esperar a confirmação, não é, doutora? O resultado a senhora já sabe...- ele sorriu, piscando pra mim. Já sei? Como assim já sei? Ele realmente acha que se eu soubesse estaria aqui agora?

- Na verdade não- eu retribui o sorriso.

- Pois eu sei...- ah, bom pra ele. Virou mago? Eu ri meio sem graça. Ele se despediu e entrou na SDM.

Agora era só aguardar. Recostei minha cabeça na parede e fechei os olhos. O sono atrasado da noite anterior me pegava e eu resistia a ele até que não agüentei mais.

- Dra. Carter?- escutei meu nome ser chamado e instantaneamente abri os olhos.

Vi que uma enfermeira segurava um envelope branco e sorria pra mim. Me levantei e fui até ela.

- Sinto pela demora, mas estamos lotados - ela me entregou o papel e eu fiquei encarando-o, sem falar nada.

- Bem, obrigada mesmo - eu sorri e fui saindo. Ótimo. Agora, literalmente, o rumo da minha vida estava em minhas mãos.

Coloquei o envelope dentro da minha bolsa e voltei ao carro. Precisava comer antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Procurei por algum lugar decente para comer. Avistei uma lanchonete que parecia ser agradável e entrei me sentando em uma mesa isolada. Peguei o cardápio e comecei a procurar pelo que comer. Conferi o relógio e vi que já estava na hora do almoço. Havia demorado tanto esse exame? Pedi um sanduíche e recostei minha cabeça na parede esperando que a comida viesse logo.

Olhei mais uma vez pro céu naquele dia. Iria chover e muito. E é obvio que isso pouco me importava. O garçom logo trouxe a comida e eu mastiguei aquilo sem vontade apesar da fome. Pedi a contei, deixei o dinheiro na mesa e voltei correndo pro carro, onde vi que a chuva já tinha começado a cair.

Procuro um caminho mais rápido de chegar em casa e me encaminho. Pelo menos ainda era domingo e o transito estava calmo. Estaciono o meu carro na frente da casa e espero um tempo dentro do carro antes de entrar. Seria melhor se a casa estivesse vazia.. assim eu não teria que enfrentar ninguém, dar explicações ou algo do gênero.

Abro a porta de casa, jogo as chaves e a bolsa na mesa da sala e confiro umas correspondências que estavam pra abrir. Vou andando com elas nas mãos pela escada e ouço um barulho vindo do quarto de Julie. Será que...?

- Mãe? – eu a vejo com "aquela carinha" andando na minha direção. – Onde você estava!

- Oi, bebê- eu tratei de pegá-la no colo de imediato. Nada como um agrado a mais pra amansar a fera.

- Onde você se meteu? A vovó não soube dizer...- ela me olhou com aquele "?" estampado no rosto.

- Fui resolver umas coisinhas, Julie - ela se abraçou no meu pescoço.

- Hum...- ela ficou pensando- e o papai?- eu gelei. Tinha chegado a hora da verdade. Vi que Maggie saia da cozinha e paralisou ao ver a cena. Vamos mãe, me ajuda...

- Mamãe foi pagar uma contas pra mim, Julie...- ela sorriu e logo Julie sorriu também. Por que era tão difícil dela acreditar em mim, e Maggie era como mágica? - e o papai foi trabalhar...Eu pedi pra que ele fizesse uma coisa pra mim no hospital e ele foi bem cedinho, você ainda estava na Susan...

- Ah! Entendi...- ela me deu um beijo no rosto- e como passou a noite, mãe?- ah! Se ela soubesse...

- Com saudades- Maggie ficou séria, pensando por um momento que eu tinha enlouquecido- de você- eu beijei o nariz dela o que a fez sorrir.

- Agora já tô aqui!- eu a pus no chão- vou ver o Carby...- ela correu lá pra fora e eu sentei no sofá aliviada.

- Obrigada...- eu disse, vendo sentar-se à minha frente.

- Então... – ela falou não antes de ver Julie desaparecer da nossa visão – fez? – eu aceno mostrando que sim e ela sorri buscando segurar a minha mão – e qual o resultado!

- Não sei... – levantei os ombros e ela me encarou surpresa.

- Como não! – sua voz ia ficando mais alta e ela se aproximava cada vez mais de mim.

- Eu simplesmente não vi.. acho que ainda não é a hora... – me levanto e vou andando em direção a porta.

- Uma hora você vai ter que parar de fugir e encarar isso de frente Abby... – eu parei a porta e escorei minha cabeça na parede.

- È... eu sei.. – não olhei mais pra trás e entrei no meu quarto indo diretamente ao banheiro sufocar tudo aquilo que teimava em voltar. – Droga! – bati minha mão no mármore da pia. Quisera eu poder voltar no tempo e resolver tudo. Quisera eu passar o tempo e ver que a dor passou.

Me sento no chão do banheiro tentando sufocar o meu choro. Eu me sentia péssima mentindo pra minha filha. Ela iria me odiar, me julgar e me acusar de ser causadora disso tudo. Como uma criança de quatro anos vai entender que o pai foi embora? Ela vai achar que eu que o mandei embora...

- Mamãe? – eu ouço ela batendo na porta. Vá embora Julie.. pro mais longe que você puder.. garanto que você não vai querer passar por isso.

- O que, Julie?- eu fui o menos rude possível.

- Almoçar, mãe. Tá na mesa...- ela disse e vi que a voz dela se afastava. Será que ela tinha descido? Fui até a pia e lavei o rosto. O mármore cheio de coisas nossas. Uma parte com os meus cremes e na outra a loção pós barba.

Minha escova de dentes do lado da dele. O armário do espelho com as prateleiras repartidas. Isso era muito mais do que eu podia pensar.

Saí do banheiro tendo a certeza de que ela tinha decido. Quis trocar de roupa e colocar algo mais quente. Os pingos de chuva na roupa só estavam esfriando mais o meu corpo. Abri a minha parte do armário e peguei uma calça. Procurei meu moletom em todas as gavetas, nada. Onde eu tinha colocado? Fui até a cama, nada. Em cima da cadeira também não tinha nada. Será que eu tinha deixado na parte dele?

Voltei a ficar de frente para o armário. Abri a porta e me deparei com um vazio. Uma pilha de roupas tinha sumido e algumas camisetas. Não podia ser! Ele não tinha feito isso comigo! Corri pra ver a gaveta, mas tudo parecia estar lá ainda.

Apenas as cuecas pretas estavam faltando. Todo o resto permanecia no mesmo lugar. As malditas lágrimas começaram a voltar e antes que eu desabasse de novo, resolvi tirar essa história limpo com Maggie. Que eu me lembre, ele não tinha levado as chaves de casa.

Então ele veio aqui enquanto ela estava. Nem pra me falar? Que ela tava pensando? A quem estava querendo enganar? Desci as escadas os mais rápido que pude, não sei antes passar a mão no moletom dele. Se eu não achava o meu, não ia passar frio. Vesti o tecido grosso preto e fui atrás de explicações.

- Porque você não me falou que ele veio aqui! – eu gritei sem perceber que Julie estava sentada a mesa.

- Ele quem mãe? – ela mastigava enquanto perguntava intrigada. E agora? O que eu iria falar? Maggie ficou calada recostada a pia. Era a minha vez de falar. Mas falar o que!

Continua...


	22. Papai?

Coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça e sai andando pela casa. Era obvio que ele tinha vindo aqui. Mas eu não entendo é o porque dela não ter me falado nada. Não voltei a cozinha. Não estava nem um pouco preparada pra encarar os questionários intermináveis de Julie. Sentei no sofá e me pus a chorar... mas não por muito tempo. Ouvi passos ao meu redor e uma mãozinha tentar tirar as minhas mãos do rosto.

- Ele quem mãe? – ela perguntou de novo. Parecia que ela sabia o que era mais precisava ouvir da minha boca a confirmação.

Olhei ao redor pensando em mil desculpas. Nenhuma parecia sensata. Levantei o rosto em sua direção e ela me olhou espantada.

- Cadê o papai? – novamente ela insistiu naquele assunto. Respirei fundo limpando as lagrimas no seu moletom e tratei de puxa-la pra mais perto de mim.

- Julie.. – busquei a forma menos dolorosa de falar – eu e o papai brigamos...

- Cadê o meu pai? – os olhinhos dela enchia d´agua e eu não conseguia me controlar e recomecei a chorar tudo de novo.

- Papai... – eu fui buscar outra desculpa mas ela me impediu.

- Eu quero o meu pai! – ela bateu os pés no chão e começou a espernear. – Porque você mandou o meu pai embora?

- Julie...- eu primeiro teria que fazer com que ela se acalmasse para tentar explicar algo. Maldita hora em que eu fui falar alto! Eu e essa minha mania de não controlar o que falo, perto de quem falo...

Ela se atirou no outro sofá e começou a chorar compulsivamente, encondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Julie, eu não mandei ele embora. A gente precisa conversa e decidir..- ela atropelou minha fala de novo.

- Decidir o que? Se ele vai deixar de ser meu pai?- ela gritava comigo como eu nunca vi. Ela realmente era muito apegada a ele.

- É lógico que não, Julie!- eu falei alto também pra ultrapassar o som da voz dela. Quando olhei, vi que Maggie assistia a tudo de longe, calada, também com o coração na boca- ele nunca vai deixar de ser seu pai, Julie. Nunca!- eu dizia, controlando pra que o choro não fosse maior do que a minha vontade de esclarecer tudo a ela.

- Eu odeio você, mãe!- ela gritou e saio correndo pela escada. Ainda escutei quando a porta do quarto bateu... parecia que eu lidava com uma adolescente, mas era só a minha filhinha de 4 anos sendo mais forte, mais inteligente e mais poder do que todos.

Pensei em ir atrás dela de imediato mas vi que de nada iria adiante. Ia dar um tempo pra ela se acalmar daí então eu subiria as escadas e me sentaria para falar tudo. Nisso Maggie continuou parada, estática na porta da sala.

- Ele só veio pegar umas roupas.. – agora ela me fala. Podia muito bem ter evitado essa confusão toda. Agora já não importava mais. So tinha curiosidade sobre uma coisa. Será que ele perguntou de mim! Fiquei encarando-a esperando mais algum comentário que não veio. Me levantei do sofá e fui atrás da minha filha antes que essa se afogasse no seu quarto.

- Julie? – eu bati na porta e não veio resposta alguma. Fui abrindo-a devagar e a encontrei toda encolhida na cama abraçada a uma boneca. Me aproximei lentamente sentando na sua cama e percebi que ela nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para me encarar.

- O papai não gosta mais da gente mãe? – eu vi seu rostinho vermelho de chorar e senti o meu coração despedaçar aquela cena.

- Claro que gosta meu amor.. – eu fui me aproximando lentamente receosa com o que ela pudesse fazer.

- Então.. porque ele teve que ir embora? – ela me perguntava coisas que nem eu sabia responder direito. Porque mesmo que ele teve que ir embora? Nós tínhamos nossos atritos mas confesso que não conhecia família mais feliz.

- Tem uma hora que o papai e a mamãe brigam tanto.. que daí decidem que é melhor se separarem.. – eu respondi sabendo que não convenceria ninguém com aquilo.

- Melhor? – ela se levanta da cama me encarando – porque ele ir embora e nos deixar sozinhas é melhor!

- Julie... - eu deixei mais uma lagrima cair e ela se ajoelhou me encarando.

- Foi algo que eu fiz mamãe?

- É claro que não, meu amor - Deus! Me tire dessa ou eu não agüento! Aqueles olhinhos molhados olhando pra mim com tanta culpa e esperança - Julie, você não tem nada a ver com isso. A única forma que você contribuiu pra isso foi quando eu e ele pensamos o que seria melhora pra você, entende?- ela foi me encarando de uma forma que eu não sabia mais pra onde correr - queremos preservar você de tudo que possa ser ruim filha.

- Mas mãe - ela enxugou- como você acha que ter meus pais juntinhos pode ser ruim? É tudo o que eu quero...- ela fez aquela carinha sofrida de novo.

- Eu sei, Julie, mas você não pode viver num universo de brigas. O clima aqui em casa já tava ficando ruim pra nós... Não queríamos passar isso pra você entende?- eu olhei esperançosa. Quem precisava ter essa conversa com ela era ele. Ela o escutava e o entendi bem melhor.

- Mãe, a única coisa que eu entendi é que ele foi embora. Não quero saber o porquê, entendeu? Pra mim estava bom daquele jeito. Quem não briga? Todo mundo! E eu até gostava, porque depois vocês faziam as pazes e era muito legal. A gente saia pra passear e vocês ficavam abraçadinhos- nessa hora eu parei de tentar me controlar. Ia chorar tudo agora pra que depois pudesse colocar a cabeça no lugar.

- Julie, por favor...entende, filha- eu a puxei pra bem perto de mim, sentindo a dor dela também.

- Por favor, mãe. Papai não faz por mal...Não culpa ele pela festa, não foi ele quem errou...E outra- ela parecia desesperada- eu juro que nunca mais vou atrapalhar em nada, vou pra escola todo dia sem reclamar e ainda não vou fazer careta quando vocês se beijarem na minha frente.

Eu sorri com aquela sua tentativa de corrigir as coisas. Quem dera que tudo fosse fácil assim... Por mais uma vez fiquei sem resposta. O que eu iria falar? Abracei-a forte e esperei que ela compreendesse o que eu estava passando. Logo ela saiu do meu abraço e eu vi que ainda chorava um pouco. Limpei suas lagrimas e ela ficou me encarando esperando que eu falasse o que ela queria.

- Vamos comer agora? – mudei de assunto mesmo sabendo que não iria mudar muito aquilo.

- Não quero... – ela se afogou no meu abraço e tornou a começar a chorar.

- Tudo bem.. – decidi não forçar nada. Pensei em me levantar da cama, mas pra onde eu iria? Decidi me deitar ali junto com ela. Juntas nós iríamos superar tudo isso. Fiquei acariciando o seu cabelo ate que ela caísse no sono. As vezes ela ainda fungava um pouco mas logo acabou dormindo.

Permaneci deitada de olhos abertos naquela cama por longos minutos. A minha esperança era que ele entrasse por aquela porta e dissesse que tinha voltado para resolver tudo, voltado pra ficar e que nunca iria nos abandonar. Vendo que ela tinha definitivamente dormido, me levanto da cama e saio em direção a qualquer lugar. A minha vontade era de enfiar a minha cabeça num, buraco no jardim e desenterra-la sabe lá quando.

- Abby! – Maggie me para quando eu estou indo me sentar no sofá da sala. – Como ela esta?

- Mais calma.. – falei pegando o controle da tv e revirando os canais.

- E você.. como esta?

- Ótima- eu disse com um certo tom irônico na voz.

- Eu vou embora amanhã- ela disse de sopetão e eu paralisei. Como ela ia me deixar agora? Agora que eu mais precisava dela... Eu ia começar a reclamar mas ela foi logo se defendendo- sei que você acha que precisa de mim agora, mas entenda: faço isso pro seu bem. Se é assim que tem de ser, vocês separados, vocês vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso sozinha. Só você e Julie podem se ajudar. Eu não quero interferir na sua vida ainda mais...

- Mas mãe...- eu ia tentar argumentar, em vão.

- É isso, Abby- ela se aproximou- mas dessa vez eu vou te deixar sozinha consciente de que é o melhor pra você, e não por irresponsabilidade, ok?- ela piscou e eu não me contive em dar um abraço nela. Como era gostoso abraço de mãe...

Me desvencilhei do seu abraço e olhei para ela que teimava em sorrir pra mim. Como ela estava conseguindo ser otimista com isso tudo!

- Vou te deixar sozinha... – ela tornou a se levantar – o que mais você precisa agora é descansar e por essas idéias em ordem.. qualquer coisa estou pela casa.

- Obrigada mãe... – eu finalmente agradeci pela ajuda que ela estava me dando. Se não fosse ela eu nem sei como estaria.. quem diria um dia eu ter que precisar tanto do apoio de alguém e esse alguém ser justamente a minha mãe.

Ela saiu do quarto e todas as palavras ditas por ela começaram a martelar de novo na minha cabeça. Peguei o telefone e pensei em discar para pelo menos ouvir a sua voz, mas ele saberia que eu estou fazendo isso. Eu não quero dar mais razões para que se desenvolvam outras brigas entre nós. Afinal, nós nos separamos pelo melhor.. e agora teríamos que buscar isso.

Finalmente depois daquela confusão toda me deitei realmente cansada a ponto de dormir. Eu precisava dar descanso ao meu corpo e a minha mente. Então fechei os olhos e o busquei nos meus sonhos. Nos meus mais calmos e profundos sonhos.

Acordo escutando a voz de Julie pelo corredor. A voz não era gritada e feliz como sempre. A voz manhosa e chorosa que eu conhecia de cór... Isso me doía o coração mais do que tudo, creio eu. Mais do que a separação, me doía ver quem mais eu amava no mundo...E o pior: essa pessoa achar que eu tinha culpa de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo.

Levantei da cama ainda vestindo o moletom dele. Fui até o corredor e vi que Julie não estava lá. A vozinha dela agora saia do seu próprio quarto, onde eu via uma movimentação considerável.

Entrei, vendo que Maggie terminava de fechar a mala. Julie estava deitadinha olhando tudo com olhos atentos.

- Vou pegar o vôo daqui umas duas horas...vou chamar um táxi, ok?- eu olhei mais pra Julie do que pra ela.

- Eu levo você, Mag - eu a ia chamar pelo nome, mas desisti. Eu até que eu gostava de chamar de "mãe". Era bom escutar o que eu mesmo dizia, e ela devi gostar de escutar - mãe. Eu levo você...- eu sorri e ela sinalizou Julie.,

- Vamos levar a vovó comigo, Julie?- ela ficou quietinha por um instante e eu repeti- vamos?

- Posso ficar aqui?- ela disse, sem olhar pra mim. Estava toda amoada, só olhando enquanto Maggie pegava as últimas coisas. - aliás, por que ela tem que ir tão cedo? Eu pensei que ela fosse ficar mais... Meu pai já foi embora, agora vovó também? Isso tudo tá uma droga!- ela disse., emburrando mais um vez.

Eu respirei fundo para simplesmente ignorar a frase e não despencar de novo.

- Vovó tem que trabalhar, Julie - ela sorriu, colocando as malas no chão perto da porta onde eu estava e foi sentar na cama para fechar a ajuda com chave de ouro- mas suas férias ja já chegam e você vai passar uns dias lá comigo, combinado?- ela piscou pra Julie que esboçou um sorriso.

Eu sorri à cena e quando olhei pela janela ainda aberta, vi uma luz e o som do trovão.

- Só espero que o temporal não faça com que os vôos sejam cancelados...- Maggie resmungou antes de levantar da cama de Julie outra vez.

Eu aproveitei para sentar na cama e tentar convencer Julie de ir com a gente pro aeroporto. Ou ela ia, ou ela ia.

- Julie.. vamos tomar um banho antes de deixar a vovo? – eu sorri pegando uma boneca sua e ela faz careta me encarando.

- Eu não quero ir mãe... – seus olhinhos brilhavam implorando aquilo. O que eu poderia fazer? Não poderia e nem deveria deixar que Maggie fosse embora assim sozinha.

- Ajuda a mamãe Julie.. prometo depois tomar sorvete com você.. – nessa eu sabia que ela ia cair.

- Não! – ela se impõe – você bem que poderia ligar pro meu pai ficar comigo enquanto você deixar a vovó!

- Julie.. – falei com a voz mais firme tentando não chorar – você sabe que isso agora é impossível..

- Porque? – ela sentou na cama. – ele não quer mais ser o meu pai? É isso!

- Claro que não! Que bobagem! – eu a pego no meu colo – seu pai não pode agora.. – eu olhei pra Maggie – ele ia ter plantão o dia inteiro.

- Mentira! – ela pulou da cama começando a fazer escândalo – ele não gosta mais de mim... – ela se deitou no chão e se pôs a chorar. Meu Deus.. se continuasse assim eu não sei se teria forças pra agüentar tudo isso sozinha.

- Julie.. – Maggie tentou ajudando sentando no chão perto dela – acredite na sua mãe. Papai realmente não pode agora.. e claro que ele não deixou de te amar. Ele ate me falou hoje que assim que der ele vai te levar pra passear com ele...

- Verdade? – ela levantou o rosto passando uma mão nos olhinhos.

- Claro.. – as duas sorriram. – agora você precisa obedecer a sua mãe direitinho... ela vai precisar de muito de você.. promete que vai cuidar dela por mim?

Julie olhou pra mim e eu não me contive e comecei a chorar.

- Claro vovó.. – ela de novo passou as mãos nos olhos – eu cuido dela. – ela virou o seu rosto olhando pra mim e eu limpei meus olhos esperando que ela tivesse entendido tudo. – mãe.. – ela abaixou o olhar e falou sem me encarar – eu não quero ir.. chama a tia Susan aqui... por favor..

Susan? Susan.. a coitada só me escutava choramingar pra lá e pra cá. Escutava os meus problemas os deles e tentava ajudar. Era a babá de Julie e me ajudava em tudo. Eu não poderia ter amiga mais fiel. Às vezes eu até ficava meio envergonhada, mas ela vinha com o famoso "amigo é pra essas coisas" e ficava por isso mesmo.

Mas a essa hora? Eu não podia esquecer que ela tinha um marido e dois filhos pra cuidar. Não podia ficar a minha disposição a hora que eu bem entendesse.

- Filha, a tia tem que dar de mamar pro bebê...Não pode sair no meio da noite...- eu joguei o argumento que julgava ser mais convincente.

Ela fechou a cara mais um pouquinho. Eu tinha uma perfeita adolescente de 4 anos em casa.

- Então deixa eu ficarrrr!- ela disse na voz impaciente. Ah, perai. Agora quem iria ficar impaciente era eu!

- Escuta aqui, mocinha! Você só tem 4 anos, ouviu bem? Quatro! Eu ainda mando em você, escutou?- ah, ela que me desculpasse, mas me tirou do sério.

Maggie me olhou séria, me censurando. Ela que não quisesse se intromenter aqui...

- Eu quero ficar com o papai!- ele berrou comigo de novo- pelo menos ele não é tão estressado...- ela virou as costas e deu os ombros pra mim. Contei até 3 para não fazer alguma besteira. Ela procurava até achar, exatamente como o pai.

- Você pensa que esta falando com quem hein! – eu gritei com ela ainda de costas – e se vire pra mim quando eu estou falando com você! – minha voz ia se elevando e eu via que ela não estava nem ai com o que eu estava falando pra ela. – Julie! – eu me impus puxando-a para me encarar – não me venha com gracinha pra cima de mim que eu não estou pra piada hoje!

Ela me olhou apavorada e assim mesmo se atreveu a abrir a boca.

- Me leva pro meu pai agora! – ela gritou e bateu o pé no chão. Eu não acredito que ela iria pirraçar nisso ate conseguir me tirar do serio. – Me leva! - ela deu um passo a frente – me leva agora sua chata!

Eu não me agüentei. Eu bem que tentei. Eu levantei a minha mão e fiquei prestes a lhe dar um bom tapa na cara. Só não o fiz porque Maggie segurou o meu braço e me encarou.

- Não faça algo de que você vá se arrepender depois..

Eu olhei pra minha mão e pra Julie. Vi nos seus olhos terror do que eu poderia fazer com ela. Pisquei forte e dei meia volta saindo dali. Talvez seja melhor eu ficar o mais longe possível de todo mundo. Eu ia acabar machucando todas as pessoas que eu amo.

Continua...


	23. Olhando aos poucos

Desci pra sala novamente. Olhei o relógio. Faltava pouco tempo e teríamos que sair em breve pra levar Maggie. Fiquei na dúvida se obrigava Julie a ir, ligava pra Susan... Enquanto eu pensava vi que Maggie descia com as malas.

- Que burrada que fui fazer...- eu disse pra que ela escutasse.

- Não vou discordar, não...- ela foi até perto de mim- mas entenda, ela tá fazendo de tudo pra chamar atenção e te provocar...É normal..

- Mas eu não posso deixar que ela me trate assim, mãe!- eu buscava a resposta que eu queria ouvir.

- Eu sei, você está certa. Mas não é por aí...procure entender mais o lado dela, filha..- ela sentou do meu lado e pegou na minha mão.

- Vou chamá-la pra vir com a gente...- eu disse e me levantei, logo ouvindo a campainha tocar- ué, quem será?- eu olhei estranhando para Maggie que disfarçava um pouco.

Fui até a porta e me assustei ao ver que era quem eu mais esperava agora: Susan.

- Que você tá fazendo aqui?- eu nem a cumprimentei. Minha surpresa era nítida.

- Eu vim assim que sua mãe ligou...- ela disse e eu vi Maggie arregalar os olhos.

- Minha mãe ligou? – eu mais que afirmei do que perguntei.

- Ela disse que Julie não tinha com quem ficar enquanto você a levava pro aeroporto... – ela desviava o olhar entre mim e a minha mãe - então eu disse que poderia busca-la...

- Busca-la? – eu cruzei meus braços olhando agora pra Susan – eu nem sei se ela merece isso...

- Deixe de ser besta Abby.. – Maggie fala cumprimentando Susan – obrigada pela ajuda.. se ela não agradece eu agradeço...

- Estamos pro que precisar... – ela me encara e eu já sabia o que ela ia perguntar – como você esta levando isso?

- Do jeito que eu posso... – tento dar um sorriso em vão. – prometo pega-la assim que eu deixar minha mãe.. não vai demorar nadinha..

- Sem pressa.. – ela pisca e olha pras escadas. – Cadê ela!

- Deve estar lá em cima chorando.. – eu passo minhas mãos no meu cabelo e começo a rir pra não chorar de novo. – é só isso que rola nessa casa agora..

Depois da minha leve "piada" percebo que as duas ficaram sem reação. Tudo bem.. quem se importa com isso? Começo a subir as escadas e vou atrás de ajeitar Julie para que Susan a levasse.

Abri a porta e a vi, ainda na mesma posição, de costas para a porta.

- Julienne...- eu a chamei pelo nome todo para ela saber que mesmo eu fazendo sua vontade, não estava tudo bem- tia Susan tá aqui- eu esperei que ela olhasse pra mim- vem trocar de roupa pra você ir com ela.

Ela levantou da cama imediatamente, para ver se era verdade.

- Tia!- ela correu pro colo de Susan- que bom que você veio!- ela a abraçou pelo pescoço exatamente como fazia comigo quando estava manhosa.

- Vim, sim. Mas não tô gostando nada dessa história de você brigar com a mamãe, não...- Susan piscou pra mim e eu sorri um pouco.

Ela ficou com aquela carinha um tempo e depois começou com a manha de novo.

- Tia...- Susan a olhou. Nisso eu já estava pegando as coisas dela e um agasalho. A chuva não perdia tempo e o temporal estava se formando- já que você veio até aqui..bem que podia ficar aqui, assistindo filme comigo- ah, eu não estava ouvindo isso! Que folgadinha essa minha filha...

- Julie, sua tia tem dois filhos, um marido e uma casa pra cuidar. Ela não é sua babá.

- Ah, mas é legal ficar aqui, não é tia?- Susan olhou pra mim, sem saber o que responder. Antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ouvi Maggie entrar novamente no quarto.

- Abby, vamos? A gente vai se atrasar...- ela disse, procurando algo na bolsa.

- Aham- eu disse, ainda vendo como poderíamos ajeitar a situação- só vou trocar de roupa - eu corri no quarto e troquei de calça. Ia até tirar o moletom dele, não queria ficar desfilando por aí com ele... Mas estava tão frio e aquele cheirinho de Carter me fazia tão bem que resolvi deixar, afinal eu só iria deixa-la e voltar pra casa. Olhei pros lados e vi que a bolsa continuava na sala. Tornei a sair do quarto e vi Susan sentada na cama com Julie.

- Vou ficar aqui com ela... – ela me encara antes que eu falasse algo. – já liguei pro Chuck avisando..

- Não tem problema mesmo Susan? Você não deve se privar de ficar com seus filhos so por causa dela não... – eu olho pra Julie que me encarava ainda com certo receio - ela pode muito bem ir pra sua casa..

- Eu já prometi a ela.. – ela sorri para Julie - vai com sua mãe.. depois eu preciso falar com você com mais calma..

- Ta certo.. – eu me aproximo delas e me abaixo beijando Julie e passando a mão no seu cabelo – se comporte.. por favor...

Ela acena se abraçando a Susan e eu me viro para sair do quarto.

- Mãe.. – Julie me chama e eu me viro pra ver o que era – fala com o papai... manda ele ligar pra mim... fala que eu to pedindo pra ele voltar porque a gente ama muito ele..

Eu olho pra Susan que encarava Julie com um olhar. Eu respirei fundo e tentei sorrir ainda olhando pra ela.

- Mamãe vai ver o que pode fazer.. – sai sem olhar pra trás. Desci as escadas e achei Maggie recostada a porta. Peguei a minha bolsa, as chaves do carro e abri a porta vendo a chuva que já caia lá fora.

Corri pro carro e abri a porta pra que ela entrasse depressa também.

- Ufa!- ela disse entrando no carro e colocando as malas no banco de trás- que chuva, hein?

- É...- tipico diálogo de quem não tem assunto.

Liguei o carro e fui pro aeroporto. Milagrosamnte o trânsito estava calma e não tivemos problemas pr chegar lá. No meio do caminho ela veio falando de Eric e do serviço dela, nunca tocando no assunto da minha família. Nem eu fiz questão. Em pouco tempo lá estávamos nós numa sob uma chuvarada, tirando as malas do carro. Nem um guarda-chuvas nos passou pela cabeça de trazer.

Peguei minha bolsa e ativei o alarme do carro, pegando uma mala pra entrar no lugar. Ela foi até o balcão e eu a esperei perto da área de embarque. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a última chamada e por isso nós sentamos por mais alguns instantes.

- Bom...Assim que eu chegar eu dou uma ligada, ok?- eu acenei- então, tocando pela última vez no assunto...- ela parecia um pouco insegura em perguntar, mas mesmo assim o fez- abriu o exame?

- Ainda não...- eu disse, sem encará-la demais.

- Ai, Abby...Só você mesmo..Como é que você consegue?- ela fez uma expressão que trouxe nós duas pro riso.

- Prometo que assim que eu sair daqui eu vou olhar... – eu segurei minha bolsa lembrando que estava com ele em mãos.

- Espero que sim.. – ela sorri ouvindo a chamado do vôo - e espero que você coloque essa sua cabecinha em ordem não importando o que venha escrito nesse exame..

Eu sorrio e ela se levanta da cadeira pegando uma mala.

- Bom.. chegou minha hora.. – eu me levanto e ela me puxa pra um abraço forte – releve as coisas Abby... ouça o seu coração.. não faça nada do que você venha se arrepender... – nós nos afastamos e ela me encara seria - eu espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo...

- Ate mais mãe.. – eu aceno e ela começa a andar rumo ao portão de embarque.

Saio andando pelo aeroporto e penso duas vezes antes de voltar pro carro. A chuva havia piorado... mas eu tinha que ir pra casa pra Susan poder ir cuidar das suas coisas. Começo a andar na chuva ate o carro. Nem me dar trabalho em correr eu me dei.

Desativei o alarme e me sentei no banco do motorista colocando a chave para dar a partida no carro. "Espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo". Será que isso era uma piadinha vinda da minha mãe? Porque definitivamente, se eu soubesse o que estou fazendo não estaria no estado que estou.

Abro a minha bolsa e penso em acender um cigarro. Só ele para me fazer esquecer que eu estava toda molhada e ainda por passar por muitas coisas na minha vida. Procurando pelo cigarro me deparo com o bendito exame. Porque eu não tinha deixado ele em casa mesmo? Largo o cigarro de lado e pego o exame encarando o meu nome naquele papel branco.

Não tinha mais como adiar. Pra que eu ia ficar me torturando mais? O resultado estava lá. Ele não iria se modificar ou sair andando por aí. Peguei na etiqueta e fui abrindo normalmente. Peguei a folha de dentro, ainda no verso. Respirei fundo e pedi a quem quer que fosse para ver algumas letrinhas juntas dizendo "n.e.g.a.t.i.v.o".

Fechei os olhos e virei o exame, colocando-o na altura da minha visão. Eu comecei a sentir um frio na barriga como muitos que já havia passado.A mesma emoção de quando John e eu nos casamos. A mesma sensação de quando fui saber se estava grávida de Julie. A mesmo friozinho de quando percebi que estava entrando em trabalho de parto...

O coração disparado como quando Julie disse a primeira palavra, andou seu primeiro passo, teve sua primeira doença.Tudo aquilo passou na minha cabeça e eu fui abrindo os olhos aos pouquinhos.

Continua..


	24. O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- A quem eu estou querendo enganar? – eu jogo o papel no chão do carro. Tudo começou a passar rapidamente na minha cabeça. Brigas, filhos, amigos, casamento, trabalho.

Minha mãe havia ido embora e me deixado sozinha com o meu problema. O que eu tinha que fazer agora?

Susan queria falar comigo. Eu já sabia o que ela queria falar, ia repetir o que já sabia mas não queria acordar pra realidade. Eu queria poder desaparecer do mundo. Queria poder dormir e passar anos e anos sonhando.

Sonhos. Era isso. Como eu poderia ter sido o sonho dele se eu só causei dor e sofrimento? Ele deve estar igual o pior do que eu. Eu sei que ele me ama mais do que tudo. Ele implorou pra realizar nosso sonho e eu neguei isso a ele. Como eu posso negar uma coisa que já faz parte de mim? Ele é a minha realidade, se eu deixa-lo escapar, vai se tornar mais uma vez um sonho distante.

Meus filhos vão me odiar, eu vou me odiar, ele vai me odiar. Com que cara eu vou falar que vou criar outro filho dele, dessa vez sozinha?

Eu não ia conseguir fazer isso. Eu precisava sentar e conversar com ele. Mas com que cara eu ia fazer isso?

Peguei o meu celular e começo a discar o numero do seu celular. Eu precisava saber onde ele estava. Julie precisava ouvir a sua voz. Ele não podia nos abandonar dessa forma.

- Atende... – eu falo comigo mesma enquanto ouvia o celular cair na caixa postal – Droga! – eu bato minha mão no volante. Se eu pelo menos soubesse onde ele estava.

Penso em ligar na mansão, mas é muito pouco provável que ele esteja lá. Se bem conheço o marido que tenho, aquele é o último lugar para o qual ele iria. Nunca ele deixaria que a mãe o visse nesse estado. Não mesmo, não ainda.

Susan...Será que ela sabia onde ele estava? Não, não. Eu duvido. Se soubesse ela já teria dado um jeito de me dizer, mesmo eu não querendo saber. Também conheço a amiga que tenho. Ainda sim eu preciso saber onde ele está, mas é impossível.

Ligo o carro prestes de desistir. Talvez isso também fosse um sinal de que eu não devería ir atrás, não agora. Minha vida estava cheia de sinais. Nada era por acaso. Tudo tinha que te um porquê.

No meio do caminho, me ocorre a idéia. O County. Alguém lá deveria saber onde eles estava. Pelas minhas contas eles passou o dia trabalhando. Alguém ali deveria saber o paradeiro do meu marido.

Fui dirigindo até lá com os pensamentos a mil. Quisera eu encontrá-lo pra dizer tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que eu precisava mesmo. Enfrentei quase todos os sinal vermelhos. Parece que tudo conspirava para que eu não o achasse. Eu sabia que tinha que ser logo, tinha que voltar pra casa o mais cedo possível.

Perto do hospital percebi que a chuva tinha engrossado. Reparo que os relâmpagos e trovões se intensificavam. Tremi ao imaginar que talvez não conseguisse falar com ele.

Estacionei o meu carro na frente do Jumbo Mart. Deixa-lo na garagem só ia fazer perder o meu tempo. Em um reflexo apanho o papel do exame e coloco-o no bolso da calça. Ajeito a bolsa embaixo do banco, confiro se estava tudo direito dentro do carro e saio sentindo os pingos de chuvas caírem sobre o meu corpo.

Olho para os dois lados da rua esperando que o movimento de carros parassem. Saio correndo ate a outra calçada e me encolho começando a sentir todo o frio por estar encharcada. Fui andando já sem muita pressa ate a entrada do hospital. Ajeitei o meu cabelo atrás da orelha e respirei fundo antes de dar mais um passo.

- Com licença.. – me abaixo ainda na triagem falando com uma enfermeira que nunca tinha visto – o Dr. Carter esta trabalhando aqui hoje!

- Não sei.. melhor você esperar que ele venha lhe atender...

Ela nem me encara e eu decido conferir eu mesma se ele estava ou não.

Passei minha senha na porta e entrei pelos corredores. Sala 1, sala dois, sala 3. Nada. Até que o County estava bem calminho hoje. Procurei por alguém conhecido e suficientemente íntimo, mas parece que só pessoas estranhas passavam por mim. Vou para umas salas mais afastadas e finalmente encontro alguém.

- Chunny- ela sorri pra mim- viu Carter por aí?

- Ele saiu já tem mais de uma hora, Abby...- ela me responde e vai logo saindo, atrás de um senhor que deveria estar dando trabalho.

- Obrigada - eu digo com o meu olhar frustrado, e saio andando atrás de outra pessoa que possa me ajudar.

Ando até a recepção, percebendo Frank quase pegando no sono.

- E i-ele parece surpreso com a minha presença- viu o Carter?

- Se você não sabe onde está seu marido e vem perguntar pra mim- ele mordeu um donnut que estava sobre a mesa- melhor separar...- ai, esse mau humor que nunca saia de cena...

Ótimo. Tudo o que eu precisava escutar.

- Luka está trabalhando?- eu ainda insisti em saber. Quem sabe Luka soubesse...

- Ei, ele é da Sam... Seu tempo já foi, saca?- Ai! esse cara me dava no saco! Não sei se era pior agüentar ele ou Julie em dia de manha. Me esforcei pra não fazer um gesto não muito legal a ele e sai dali, indo até a triagem.

Olhei mais uma vez pro quadro e conferi que realmente seu nome não estava mais ali. Se eu tivesse vindo uma hora antes.. mas isso também já não importa. O melhor agora era ir pra casa, cuidar de mim e da minha filha.

Sai do hospital e fui andando cabisbaixa ate a rua. Tudo a cada hora que passava se complicava ainda mais. Eu não tinha como falar com ele. Julie iria me cobrar isso e tornar a me tirar a paciência. Senti uma lagrima percorrendo o meu rosto. Limpei antes que alguém percebesse alguma coisa. Mas com essa chuva eu acho que seria improvável. Olho novamente pros dois lados antes de atravessar e vou andando ate o meu carro desativando o alarme.

- Abby? – eu ouço aquela voz me chamando. Isso não estava acontecendo, não mesmo. – o que você esta fazendo aqui! Com essa chuva? – a sua voz sai calma e eu não levanto o meu olhar, não falo temendo que ele percebesse que eu estava chorando mais uma vez.

Tiro o papel do meu bolso e o encaro nas minhas mãos.

- John.. – eu falo sem encara-lo – eu pensei que você já tinha ido embora...

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – ele insistia e eu decidi direcionar o meu olhar pro dele.

Continua...


	25. Agora é pra sempre

- Com quem Julie ficou? – finalmente a sua voz saiu e finalmente eu pude notar um certo alivio na sua voz.

- Com quem mais poderia? – sorri ao nosso "abuso" de chamar a Susan sempre que precisávamos.

Ele me abraçou mais forte e eu me dei ao prazer de tentar buscar o sue olhar, eu ainda precisava saber o que estava se passando na sua cabeça.

- Você precisa ir pra casa trocar de roupa... – ele se afasta e eu finalmente posso encara-lo – não quero ver você doente... - eu sorri por ele estar se preocupando comigo.

- Fique tranqüilo, não vou ficar- eu sorri a ele. Eu ainda espera por mais.

- Não quero saber... Quem disse que eu estou me preocupando com você?- eu sorriu falso - to preocupado é com o meu menino - ele tocou meu abdome novamente.

- Nossa... - eu me fiz de decepcionada - belo diálogo para uma conversa de paz... - eu fiz um bico como o de Julie - mas, enfim, como você tem tanta certeza de que é um menino, hein?- eu disse, ainda curiosa com aquilo.

- Já disse...você não acredita no meu sonho...- ele sorriu, deixando o rosto agora bem colado com o meu. A nossa respiração se encontrou e eu fiquei ali, só esperando que ele agisse e me desse o que tanto eu estava esperando.

- Agora eu acredito em tudo que você quiser, John- colei nossos rostos ainda mais- em Papai Noel...- eu mordi o lábio, sentindo o gosto da chuva que, apesar de diminuir, ainda caia- acredito em Coelhinho da Páscoa...- ele se aproximou ainda mais, encarando meu olhar pedinte.

- Que agora é pra sempre... – ele sorri e eu respondo o seu sorriso. Meu Deus, eu nunca imaginaria que eu me casaria com a pessoa mais maravilhosa desse mundo.

Continua


	26. Sonho?

A nossa reconciliação foi selada com o toque dos nossos lábios. Há algum tempo que não nos dávamos ao direito de fazer isso. Beijar sem receio, sem medo de sermos reprovados. Casamento deixa a gente muito largado em relação a muitas coisas. Mas o nosso amor sempre dava um jeito de se expressar no menor gesto que fosse.

Nossos corpos encharcados, sedentos de calor se aqueciam conforme o nosso contanto ia se intensificando. Suas mãos procuravam me aquecer em vão. A chuva teimava em voltar a cair forte fazendo com que eu começasse a tremer com o frio. Ele interrompe o beijo e passa as mãos no meu rosto me encarando como há tempos não o fazia.

- Sua boca esta tremendo.. – ele me abraça mais forte tentando me aliviar daquele frio.

- Eu sei.. – respondo sabendo que talvez era hora de sairmos dali.

Ele me sorri mais uma vez e se afasta olhando para os lados sem saber ao certo o que fazer agora.

- Vamos pra casa? – eu logo quebro o silencio que começava a se formar.

- Casa? – ele me encara sem acreditar muito no que eu estava propondo.

- É- eu parecia óbvia- quer ir pra onde? Dar uma volta em Las Vegas?- eu sorri, ainda sendo abraçado por ele.

- Ah, não seria ruim- ele me deu um selinho- mas sei lá, pensei da gente passear um pouquinho antes de voltar pra casa.

- Coitada da Susy, John- eu já estava atrasada, não poderia demorar mais- além do mais, tem uma pessoinha quase morrendo com a sua falta lá... Aliás, tinha duas... Agora uma tá bem aqui na sua frente- eu ri, disfarçando enquanto ele me olhava.

- Tá certo..eu também não vejo a hora de voltar a minha realidade...- eu dei a chave do carro pra ele, que imediatamente pegou o guarda-chuvas mais molhado do que nós e abriu a porta. Ele também devia estar com frio...

Ele sentou no banco antes de mim. Eu abri a porta do outro lado e vi que ele só me esperava pra dar partida. Assim que eu sentei no banco, ainda com a porta aberta, ele veio pra cima de mim e me beijou como nos velhos tempos. Bom, muito bom. Aqueles beijos faziam e muita falta na relação. Depois de alguns minutos com que ele "em cima" de mim, voltou para o lugar.

Eu olhei a porta aberta e o pano todo molhado.

- Ahhh, eu vou matar você!-ele percebeu o que tinha feito- vai pagar por isso, viu, mocinho...Fica estragando meu carro- eu sorri, fechando a porta, ligando o ar quente pra ver se eu parava de tremer.

- Depois damos um jeito nisso ok! - ele dá a partida no carro e eu sorri tentando me esquentar com o aquecedor do carro. - Tira esse moletom molhado.. - ele desvia o olhar e eu me viro sorrindo em sua direção.

- Já propondo uma coisa dessas? Não espera nem as coisas se estabelecerem direitinho primeiro? - eu o encaro e ele sorri me encarando.

- Por mim já esta tudo perfeito.. - ele pisca sem desviar a atenção no que estava fazendo. - voltando pra casa, mulher do lado, filho na barriga, filha me esperando.. o que mais eu poderia esperar?

- Uma cama quentinha... - eu busco o seu olhar - um abraço apertado... sentir alguém dormindo ao seu lado e saber que quando acordar tudo esta bem...

- Você não sabe o quanto eu senti a sua falta essa noite.. - ele respira fundo e torna a falar com uma voz embargada.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu esperei que você entrasse de volta naquele quarto e me obrigasse a falar com você direito... - eu tentei falar sem chorar de novo - promete que não importe o que aconteça, você nunca mais vai sair assim das nossas vidas?

- Desculpe por ter saído daquela forma... - ele se virou para me olhar quando paramos no sinal.

Eu aceno sorrindo e torno a olhar pra frente.

- Ela não vai acreditar quando ver que você esta em casa...

- Ela ficou bem?- ele pela primeira vez parecia bem sério.

- Oh se ficou- só faltou me xingar de prostituta...- eu sorrio- talvez por não saber o que é isso...- eu voltei a sorrir.

- Nossa- ele continuou sério e não caiu na risada como eu- ela é geniosa demais... Bem que podia ter puxado o meu temperamento... mas foi todinho o seu...- finalmente ele tira a expressão séria da cara, e voltou a me provocar.

- Olha quem fala- ele voltou a andar quando o sinal abriu- quem foi que deu aquele escândalo na frente de todo mundo?- eu sorri pequeno e senti ele colocar a mão na minha coxa enquanto dirigia.

- Melhor não tocarmos mais no assunto- ele virou os olhos- mas gostei do seu showzinho também...

Eu recostei no banco, ainda sentindo o frio. O cansaço ainda me consumia e eu creio que passei por um cochilo antes de chegarmos em casa. Acordo com o barulho da porta do carro. Tiro o cinto e vejo que ele veio abrir a porta pra eu sair.

- O nome dele pode ser Bradlley?- ele diz do nada.

- Ahn?- eu ainda estava meio sonolenta- nome de quem?

- Dele.. - ele estende sua mão e eu a pego saindo do carro.

- Dele? - eu realmente não estava entendendo o que ele estava insuniando..

- Do bebe, Abby... - ele sorri apontando pra minha barriga e eu olhei pra baixo tentando captar a informação.

- Esse vai ser menino? - eu o encaro andando ate a porta de casa.

- Menino.. loiro.. e do olho azul... - ele segura o trinco e espera que eu chegue junto - você duvida?

- Eu não duvido de mais nada...

Ele finalmente abre a porta e nos deparamos com uma casa silenciosa e escura. Olho pra ele querendo saber onde diabos elas haviam se metido. Ele me encara procurando saber o mesmo e eu mexo os meus ombros mostrando que não sabia de nada.

- Será que Susan levou Julie pra sua casa? - eu acendo a luz da sala e vou ate a escada onde ele ja me esperava.

- Duvido.. - ele vai subindo as escadas lentamente.

- Espera.. - eu corro a sua frente - quero fazer uma surpresa... elas devem estar no quarto de Julie...

Eu empurrei a porta, vendo que apenas a luz do abajur estava acesa. Julie estava deitada na cama, não sei se dormindo. A TV estava ligada e Susan, sentada do lado dela, assistindo.

- Ei- eu sussurei pra Susan, não querendo chamar a atenção de Julie ainda -chegamos..- eu disse, sem me dar conta do plural.

- Como assim, "chegamos"?- ela já começou a sorrir grande antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Pulou da cama e me arrastou pra dentro do quarto, não sem antes dar uma olhada no corredor, pra ver se via "alguém". Eu sorri a imagem.

- Ela está dormindo?- eu perguntei, olhando pra cama.

- Aham - ela acenou curiosa- vai, me conta!- qualquer semelhança com Julie era mera coincidência.

Eu fui pra perto do banheiro de Julie, onde fizéssemos menos barulho.

- Nos encontramos no hospital... a gente conversou e...

- Ah! Que bom, Abby!- ela era a mais entusiasmada ali. Deixar eu terminar de falar? Nem pensar!

Eu sorri e ela continuou empolgada, perguntando detalhes.

- E o ...- ela apontou pra minha barriga. Nunca se sabe quando Julie está dormindo ou não e Susan já tinha experiência o suficiente pra saber disso.

- O exame se perdeu, mas não tem muito o que confirmar...- eu sorri, vendo-a exalar felicidade.

- Ah! Vou ser tia de novo, madrinha de novo. Que beleza!- ela olhou para cama, onde Julie se mexeu.

- Agora de um menino, segundo Carter...

- Ele está aí?- ela perguntou, indo de novo pra perto da porta.

- Sim, está lá embaixo...- eu respondi, vendo "algo" levantar da cama instantaneamente.

- MEU PAI TÁ AÍ? – eu a encaro assustada e olho para Susan sem reação. Eu falava de imediato ou deixava um suspense no ar? – Meu pai ta ai? – ela perguntou novamente esperando uma confirmação minha.

- Estou... – ele aparece na porta do quarto e eu ainda pude ver o sorriso se formar no rostinho de Julie. Imediatamente ela pulou da cama e saiu correndo pulando em cima dele também se molhando da chuva que teimava em ainda cobrir nossos corpos.

- Licença.. acho que estou sobrando aqui... – eu ouço Susan falar e quando eu me viro percebo que ela já havia descido as escadas. Torno a olhar para a minha família e percebo John chorando abraçado a minha pequena. Olhei pro céu e agradeci a Deus por ter me ajudado a esquecer o meu orgulho e ter procurado reparar as coisas com ele.

- Mãe? – Julie se aproxima de mim e eu abaixo o meu olhar tentando não ficar com câimbra de sorrir por tanta felicidade. – Desculpa? – eu olho pra John. Com certeza ele havia explicado alguma coisa a ele e a fez pedir isso a mim. – eu não quis falar aquilo.. – sua voz começou a ficar manhosa e eu me abaixo lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- É claro meu amor.. – instantaneamente percebo um sorriso se formando em seu rosto – eu entendo o que você estava sentindo..

- A cena ta linda.. – ele finalmente se aproxima de novo e me puxa pra um abraço – mas acho que merecemos os três tomar um banho quente e trocar de roupa...

- É.. – Julie sorri – o papai me molhou toda! – ela roda na nossa frente sorrindo com o orgulho do seu feito. – Pai.. – ela de repente para nos encarando – agora podemos abrir os meus presentes?

- Você ainda não abriu? – ele nos encara surpreso.

- Não...tava esperando você- ela da uma piscada pra mim, sorrindo-sabia que ia voltar e não ia demorar nada...

- Ah, é?- ele a pega no colo e nós vamos indo pro nosso quarto- e como é que você sabia?

- Eu conheço os pais que tenho...- ela sori pra nós dois. Eu arqueio as sobrancelhas, fazendo com que John prestasse mais atenção no que ela dizia. Nossa filha era muito mais inteligenete do que todos pensavam.

Entramos no quarto e John a põe de pé na nossa cama. Ela rola de um lado pro outro da cama, se espalhando.

- Eu gosto dessa cama, sabe?- eu ouvi ela dizer enquanto pegava uma roupa pra mim no armário. Carter estava olhando algo na escrivaninha, mas logo sua atenção foi voltada pra ela novamente- ela tem o cheirinho de vocês...- ela enfiou o nariz no lençol e voltou pra nós rindo- é gostoso...

A felicidade tomava conta de todos os meus músculos, ossos e pensamentos. Eu fiquei séria por um momento, vendo ela brincar na cama toda feliz. Nada mais eu poderia querer.

- Você são tão bonitinhos juntos, não sei o porque brigam tanto- ela mostrou a lingüinha pra nós dois- mamãe chorou, papai chorou, eu chorei e no fim, tá ai...- ela foi falando tudo tão espontaneamente, mas a cada palavra era uma lição e tanto- a gente aqui feliz..Vocês dois não tem jeito, né? Vão passar a vida brigando mesmo...

Eu não agüentei tanta fofura e fui pra cama do lado dela. Banquete e convite pra Carter e logo tirou os sapatos molhados e subiu na cama também. Cena perfeita, filme, teatro. Seja lá o que fosse. Era tudo bom demais para ser considerado "vida".

- Ah!- ela tem um estalo- mãe, sabe o que eu sonhei?

Eu sorrio pra John... eu não poderia acreditar, e agora só um pensamento me passa pela cabeça: "Até você Julie?"

_**Continua em UHDF 6.. a ultima da saga...**_


End file.
